


All You Had to Do Was Stay

by accio_broom



Series: Our Song [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discussion of Abortion, Epilogue What Epilogue, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Post-War, Romance, Some Canon, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Navigating a post-war life is difficult.  Ron and Hermione decided to make things a little bit more difficult by negotiating the fine line between close friendship and a relationship.  When Hermione decides to go back to school and then on to Australia without Ron, will they find a way to survive?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Our Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902010
Comments: 60
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

“Ron, Ron! Wake up… please…” A gentle but desperate voice whispered, dancing in and out of Ron’s dreams, blurring the lines between fiction and reality. “Ronald!” He frowned in his sleep, his eye twitching as he stirred and settled on his back, emitting a loud snore that shook the room. “Oh for goodness sake!”

A sharp pinch woke him suddenly from his sleep. His heart pounding, he reached for his wand as he searched the room for signs of his disturbance. His eyes finally spotted his best friend, Hermione, kneeling next to him on his bed.

Her brown curls were wild with electricity and her pyjamas were wrinkled, evidence of a restless night still in her eyes. Ron took a moment, still lost in his dreamy half-asleep state before realising that they were back in the Burrow and it was the middle of the night, only a month after they had helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. Still staring at her face, Ron finally woke up properly.

“Bloody hell Hermione, what are you doing in here?” Ron exclaimed, very aware that due to the current heatwave he was only sleeping in a pair of tatty orange shorts. He threw a cautionary glance at the camp bed where Harry usually slept which was, as usual, empty.

“I had another nightmare…” Hermione sat back, a shudder travelling over her body. There were dark shadows under her eyes, and she was trailing a lone finger across the Mudblood scar on her lower left arm. “I can’t even remember what I dreamt but I know it just felt awful. I can always hear you calling my name and I can feel the pain from Bellatrix’s knife so maybe I was back at Malfoy Manor. I woke up and my heart was pounding, and I was all sweaty and…” Hermione’s breath hitched, and Ron noticed that when she wiped her eyes, her hand was shaking.

Ron flinched. The pain hit him right in the depths of his stomach. It was the same pain he felt every time he had heard her scream in Malfoy Manor. It was the feeling of knowing she was hurting and not being able to do anything about it. “Shhhhh…” He reached out for her and pulled her down to lie next to him in his bed. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close to him. “You’re safe. We’re back in the Burrow. Voldemort is dead. You’re with me.” He kept on whispering the mantra, waiting until she relaxed in his arms and she’d stopped shaking. “That’s better…” He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and pushed her hair out of her face. He lowered his lips to her ear, talking in a low calming voice. “It was just a dream…”

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, the last of her tears drying up on her cheeks. “I’m so sorry I woke you up. Ginny was seemingly asleep, and I didn’t know where else to go. The other nights I was able to get back to sleep, but tonight it was just too much…”

“I wish you’d come to me sooner Hermione.” Ron sighed.

“I know, and I did consider it but you’ve barely left my side since Shell Cottage and I thought you’d need a breather…”  
Ron laughed softly. “I don’t need a breather ‘Mione.” He pulled away from her slightly so he could make eye contact with her. “I told Fleur at Shell Cottage that I wanted to look after you because I wanted to. You’ve looked after me and Harry so well, it’s about time we started looking after you…”

Hermione nodded, a small smile on her lips. She pulled out of his arms briefly so she could climb under the sheets with him, smiling as she cuddled closer. “Thank you, Ron.” Hermione rubbed her nose against his briefly. “I’m sorry about earlier, by the way…” She whispered with a small yawn.

Ron lowered his eyes; the tips of his ears shining bright red and he shifted uncomfortably. Before he could open his mouth to mumble some poor excuse for an apology, Hermione gave him her usual ‘shut up’ stare.

“And you were right; I do need to relax… it’s just hard realising that it’s okay for us to be happy, you know?” Hermione chewed her lip, her cheeks starting to blush bright red. “And despite what Rita Skeeter liked to write about me, I’ve only ever snogged a guy before. Both Krum and McLaggen tried…” She giggled a bit awkwardly. “But it didn’t feel right…”

“We can stop, if you want…” Ron frowned.

“No, no that’s not what I’m saying. I think what I mean is that it didn’t feel right because I was waiting for the right person – and you’re the right person…” Hermione buried her head back against his neck and closed her eyes.

Ron thought back to what happened that afternoon, his cheeks matching Hermione’s blushing bright red. Molly & Arthur had persuaded Harry and Hermione to remain at The Burrow after the funerals. Not one of the trio felt ready to let each other go yet and anyway, where would they go? Harry’s Aunt and Uncle were long gone from Privet Drive and he was making noises about ‘leaving them to live their lives in peace’. Hermione’s parents were still in Australia, living their own lives and completely oblivious to the fact they even had a daughter.

The Weasley children and their friends had taken to spending their days after Fred’s funeral playing Quidditch in the vast fields behind The Burrow and bathing in the nearby lakes. They were more subdued than normal; but they were starting to enjoy their time together, which in turn was starting to heal the hurt and pain of the past year.

After a day of watching Hermione run about in a red two piece she had borrow from Ginny, Ron was really struggling to control his urges. After unsuccessfully fighting off the passion that had been building since that kiss in the Room of Requirement, he scooped her out of the lake in a fireman’s lift and started to carry her back towards The Burrow; ignoring the whoops and cheers, the childish giggles coming from Harry and his siblings. “Oh fuck off you lot…” He grunted as he carried her giggling into the house and up the stairs, grateful his parents were spending the afternoon at Muriel’s.

As soon as the door to his violent orange bedroom was shut, his lips started to seek out hers. He was desperate for some sort of contact other than the stolen chaste kisses they had been sharing. Hermione soon started reciprocating, pulling him closer as he put her down on her feet. As the kisses started to get more passionate, they found themselves gravitating towards the bed, soft moans escaping from both their lips. Each kiss forced them to lose a bit more control of their bodies and the will to fight against their most basic urges.

Collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs, Ron’s hands found themselves tracing the line of her bikini top around to the drawstring tie at the back. He started to pull at it gently as he moved his kisses from her lips and down her neck. As the tie came apart there was a loud bang, and Ron found himself flying across the room, landing hard just inches away from Harry’s camp bed.

“What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing?” Hermione scrambled off the bed, holding her bikini top to her chest to preserve her modesty.

“I… I thought this would have been what you wanted! You were giving me all the right signs! And I waited, I really did… you usually say no like when I play with your top… so I thought it was okay…” Stuttering, Ron got to his feet, shifting himself uncomfortably in his swim shorts and checking everything was still intact.

“I have not been giving you any of ‘the right signs’!” Hermione mimicked him in a hurtful way. “When have I given you any signs Ronald? I thought we’d agreed kissing was all we were ready for… all I’m ready for…”

“And when will you be ready for more, Hermione?! When we’re ninety-two and you’re too old and tired? Because if that’s the case then you better stop parading around in Ginny’s swimsuits or kissing me when you know how much I want you!” To make a point, he glanced down at his swim shorts. 

After a couple of seconds he lifted his head and, feeling a bit braver, he made eye contact with her. “Face it Hermione, you’re scared! I love you; I would die to protect you and you’re too scared to show me just how much I mean to you as well! I thought everything we have been through meant something; seven years of being the closest friends. What is it? Do you not love me?” Ron’s face was now flushed bright red in anger, almost matching his flame coloured hair.

“You know I love you,” Hermione sighed, tears forming in her eyes. “I’m just dealing with a lot right now and there’s no privacy here… I want us to start learning more about each other as a couple not just friends and I don’t want things to be just some rushed moment with everyone else listening in… And let’s face it Ron, you’re still not ready to move this further either…” Wiping her eyes, she took a few hesitant steps towards him, holding her arms out to comfort him in a move that would usually placate him.

“Well I am!” Ron scoffed. “Maybe you’d be more ready if I were Viktor Krum, or the chosen one. Maybe you’d be ready if I were someone more important…” Ron snatched a t-shirt off the pile on his floor and made his way back out to the lake, slamming every door he could possibly reach on his way.

Dinner that night had been awkward. Although they sat in their usual spot next to each other, he wouldn’t speak to her and she wouldn’t talk to him. Ginny and Harry had tried, but with neither of them knowing what had happened they didn’t feel like they were much help. Both Hermione and Ron had gone to bed early.

Hermione’s soft lips kissing his beck brought Ron out of his daydream and back to his present. “Well at least you’re talking to me now, I guess…” He smiled as she lifted her head and made eye contact with him before dropping her head for a slow kiss.

She pulled away eventually for air and dropped her head back to the pillow next to his. “You know, I think I’m going to sleep now…” She closed her eyes, settling down for the night.

For a moment he panicked, knowing how much trouble he’d be in if they were found like this in the morning. And then he decided that he didn’t care. She was worth it. He loved her, and he was pretty sure she loved him back. He didn’t know why he got so angry – he’d already waited seven years for her, he could wait another seven if he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long chapter - there didn't seem to be an appropriate place to break it up. I hope you enjoy! :)

Ron woke early a few mornings later, as the sun started to creep through the curtains. He frowned for a moment as he couldn’t feel his arm but before he could panic, he heard a small snuffle from the bed next to him. Turning his head in the direction of said arm, he smiled as he watched Hermione shift in her sleep. This had started to become a regular occurrence, and she was getting very good at sneaking into his bed without waking him up; although he suspected that was due to the fact she had added an undetectable extension charm when he wasn’t paying attention. He shifted his body towards her so he could watch her sleep better. 

His mind drifted back to the conversation he’d had with Harry after the first night she’d woken him up. Harry had been out feeding the chickens, and Ron had wandered over to him, feeling a little shy. “So last night…” Ron shoved his hands in his pockets as his friend looked up from the bag of chicken feed. “You weren’t in your camp bed….”

“Nightmares… I often come down here to talk to the animals when I can’t sleep…” Harry threw out another handful of feed. “I’m surprised I didn’t wake you…”

“Seems like it’s not just you. Hermione had a nightmare too…”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “She didn’t tell me…”

“Yeah, well… she kind of woke me up…” Ron punched Harry’s shoulder as a smirk crossed his face. “Shut up, it’s not like we did anything…” He blushed bright red. “Well apart from talk, and maybe a bit of snogging…”

“Eurgh spare me the details…” Harry pretended to puke but grinned at Ron’s blushes, there was nothing more he loved doing than teasing Ron about his romantic endeavours, and it was even funnier now said endeavours were with their closest friend. 

“Look, it’s good she’s coming to you for comfort. I know how hard she’s had it with her nightmares. There were nights in the tent when it was just the two of us, but there was absolutely nothing I could do to look after her. Though Merlin knows I tried…” He sighed slightly. “I’m very glad you two have decided to see sense and get together. But if she’s going to start sneaking up to your room more often, I’m going to need somewhere else to stay... and well, Ginny has been making noises about me going to keep her company… I don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable about it…” Harry trailed off, having suddenly taken a great interest in the toes of his trainers.

Ron shuddered as an image he never wanted to see again travelled through his mind. “Yeah, I guess… as long as I don’t have to hear about it… she is my sister remember?” He answered, a bit surly.

“And Hermione is my sister. I’m happy for you, but I’ll be happier if we both keep the details to ourselves.” Another smirked crossed Harry’s face. “Though we might want to get another copy of Twelve Fails Safe Ways to Charm a Witch… for you know, hints and tips…” He wriggled his eyebrows at Ron to tease him.

“Oh fuck off…” Ron punched Harry’s shoulder again, and they’d carried on feeding the chickens together – both chuckling away at each other.

Ron was slowly brought back from his daydream as Hermione started to stir in his arms. “G’morning  
…” Ron whispered softly as she opened her eyes with a small smile.

“Good morning…” she stretched out her body, reminding Ron of the way Crookshanks often lazily lay in the sun. “How long have you been awake?”

“An hour… maybe a little bit more… You started talking in your sleep… and I lost all feeling in that arm you’re so happy sleeping on…” He carefully pulled his arm out from under her head and rubbed it until the feeling started to come back.

“I’m sorry…” Hermione lifted her head to give him a sleepy kiss. “It was a good dream…” She smiled against his lips. She carried on kissing him, letting out a soft moan as he pulled her closer.

Ron continued kissing her for a bit before finally pulling away. Hermione gave him a small frown. “Don’t you want me to carry on showing you my dream?” She gave him a coy smile, feeling confident despite the blush starting to creep up her neck.

“I would… but I’m very aware that we agreed to take things slow. I’m also very aware that you’ve been coming to bed with very little on and waking up next to you looking like this… well, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what it does to me…” 

Ron blushed as Hermione shifted slightly, her eyes widening. “Oh…” She took a moment to gather her courage before dropping her lips back down to his. “That’s okay…” She kissed him. “In fact, that’s how my dream started…” 

Hermione pushed him onto his back and started moving her kisses from his lips and across his jaw before heading down his neck. She bravely started breaking up the kisses with tiny bites, pausing at the crook of his neck to suck softly at his skin. At the same time, her hand started slowly drifting over his lower stomach, until it lingered at his waistband. She lifted her head, making eye contact with him, her breathing laboured and heavy.

“Is this okay?” She ran her fingernails along his waistband, taking his small nod as permission to slowly dip her hand beneath the material of his boxers. She danced her fingers along his skin, chewing her lip as she watched his reaction as she finally took hold of him. Tentatively, she gave him a soft stroke.

Ron puffed out his cheeks. “Bloody hell…” he groaned. “That’s more than okay…” Taking courage from her actions; he rolled further onto his back, pulling her with him as he moved. Ron tangled one hand into her hair, pushing her head back to his for a deep kiss. His other hand travelled down her lower back and her backside, before running painfully slowly over her thigh.

“Please…” Hermione whimpered, parting her legs slightly to give him better access. She let out a loud groan, feeling very thankful that she had gotten into the habit of using an imperturbable charm on the door every night when she joined Ron. Ron hesitantly slipped one finger inside her then, spurred on by another of her groans, added another.

It didn’t take either of them long to find a rhythm, and they clung to each other as they rode out their pleasure together. Eventually they started to wind down, and Hermione flopped to the bed next to him. “I love you…” She concentrated hard on getting her breath back, the duvet pushed low past her knees as her whole body flushed with heat and pleasure.

“Nah… you’re just saying that cos you just…” Ron blushed, but smirked. “Well you know…” He leant over her and gave her a kiss. “Love you too ‘Mione…” He grinned to himself as he stroked her hair. “That must have been a really good dream. If you could have more of those dreams and less of the nightmares, that would be great…” He laughed.

“I’ll try my best…” Hermione closed her eyes for a brief second, finally getting her breath back. It didn’t take long for the alarm clock she had set to start ringing. Laughing, she started to sit up, carefully rearranging her underwear. “Just in time… I better go swap with Harry and take a shower.” She gave him one last kiss before getting up. “We have a big day ahead of us…” Hermione wrapped her light dressing gown around her body and slipped her feet into her slippers before taking one last glance at him lying there looking pleased with himself. “Use Scourgify before Harry comes up…” She gave him a knowing smile before leaving the room, feeling like she was walking on air.

Hermione crossed paths with Harry outside Ginny’s room. She made eye contact with him and smiled. Since they’d started their little room swap agreement, he had started to look less worn and gaunt. “You okay?” She whispered as he held the bedroom door open for her.

“Yeah… looks like you had as good a night as I did…” He held his wand up and committed a wordless charm to remove the small bruise on Hermione’s neck. “I think those love triangle rumours might start up again if you had a love bite in our official photographs.” He rolled his eyes as he said it.

Hermione blushed bright red. “Thank you… He needs to get better at checking for me…”

Harry shrugged a little awkwardly; although he found it easier to talk about relationship related stuff with Hermione, he still found it a little bit weird that she was talking to him about Ron. He leaned against the doorframe. “Are you all ready for today?”

Hermione nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly. “I think I’ll be okay…” She ran a hand through her hair, frowning at the knots. “I’m just worried about slipping up when we get to Godric’s Hollow… I don’t want Ron to feel bad…”

The trio had spent the last week drafting an official statement on how they had come to defeat Tom Riddle. They decided to stick with the story as it was – including their break in at the Ministry but decided to exclude the involvement of the Deathly Hallows and Ron leaving them over Christmas. They’d rehearsed it multiple times with Kinglsey the day before and it was going to be broadcast across the Wizarding Wireless Network. Luna would also be getting an exclusive interview to release in a special edition release of The Quibbler. Both boys had been happy to let Hermione take the lead in telling the story.

“You can have the shower first…” Harry nudged her shoulder softly before heading up the creaky stairs.

A couple of hours later Ron, Harry and Hermione stood at a podium in the atrium of the Ministry. The crowd of ministry officials that had swamped the room would have terrified most, but Hermione had stood tall and relayed the story without pause, ignoring any futile attempt to interrupt them. It helped that the Weasley family, including Fleur and Andromeda had been given front row seats; although Hermione could have done without Molly flinching at every mention of action, or curses or apparition. Hermione didn’t even stutter when she came to the part about Godric’s Hollow, though she noticed out of the corner of her eye Harry placing a firm hand on Ron’s shoulder.

After the statement, there were questions from the ministry officials and invited press. Kingsley led the session, most of them focussing on the Horcrux element of the story. It was another hour before the three friends were allowed off the podium and escorted into a small room where they had their photos taken, and Luna asked her questions for her article.

Back at the Burrow later, the family started to dissect what they’d just heard. Hermione tolerated this for a while but was relieved when Harry and Ginny made their excuses. Hermione looked to Ron in the hope they could escape too, frowning when she couldn’t see him in amongst his siblings.

“He left the room about half an hour ago…” Molly smiled knowingly at Hermione.

She smiled. “I’ll just go change then I’ll go find him.” She hurried upstairs, changing out of her stuffy blouse and skirt and into a pair of jean shorts and a vest before heading out of the Burrow, her blanket in her arms.

Hermione headed straight out, locating Ron in their usual spot in the long grass not far from the lake. He had his head resting on his arms, and he looked troubled.

“Knut for your thoughts…” she flopped down beside him after laying out the blanket, smiling as he shifted onto it. She plucked a piece of long grass from the ground and twisted it around her fingers as she watched for his reply.

“We should have told them I left you…” Ron finally sighed, wiping the back of his hand across his cheek to wipe away a tear. “You shouldn’t have had to lie to cover my back…”

Hermione smiled sadly. “I don’t think you should be punished any more than you’ve already punished yourself about it. Harry and I forgive you and what happened should keep between the three of us because we’re the only ones that matter. You came back…” 

“Yeah but Bill…”

Hermione interrupted him. “Bill and Fleur won’t tell anyone. I trust them, you should trust them too…” She lifted her spare hand to stroke his hair. “It’s done Ron, please stop dwelling on it…” Carefully she lay down next to him, pulling one of his arms to wrap around her body as she lay her head on his chest.

They lay there in silence for a bit before Hermione spoke again. “On our way out of the Ministry Kingsley mentioned that we should start thinking about what comes next… after this summer…” She worried the buttons of his shirt. “The next Auror training course starts in January, apparently the three of us are guaranteed a spot on it, should we want it…”

“Yeah?” Ron smiled slightly. “That’s pretty good… Always thought I could try being an Auror.” He paused to think for a bit before speaking again, carefully measuring his words. “Not you though… I thought you said you didn’t want to work for the Ministry… you said you ‘wanted to do some good in the world…’”

Hermione chuckled slightly. “Yeah, you’re right…”

Ron chewed his lips, evidently still considering what he was going to say next. “So I suppose you’re considering going back to school…” His heart pounded as he watched her closely, waiting for her reply.

She nodded slowly, sitting up but keeping eye contact with him. “Yeah… McGonagall wrote me the other day. She wanted to make me Head Girl, but wasn’t sure I’d even be coming back…”

“Head Girl…” Ron let out a shaky breath but nodded slowly as if something was finally making sense in his head. “Well then, I guess you’ll be getting everything you ever wanted…” He sat up suddenly, his jaw clenched.

“Ron?” Hermione tried to take his hand, but he pulled it away from her quickly and stood up. 

“I guess now I’ll know what it feels like to be abandoned… it’s payback for me leaving you, right?!”

Hermione stood up quickly, a scowl on her face. Even though Ron was at least a head taller than her, her anger made her look at least 7 feet tall. “I’m not abandoning you Ronald and I would never be so petty to try and get ‘payback’! I’m going to finish my education; I want my NEWTs…”

Ron scoffed. “Well why don’t you just fuck off now, save me the heartache of watching you leave in two weeks.”

Hermione watched him for a moment, pain flashing over her face. “If that’s what you want…” She spoke calmly, though she was shaking as she spoke. She picked up her wand and apparated away quickly, leaving Ron staring at the spot she’d just left, already regretting what he’d said.

“Bloody hell…” he scuffed his toe against the grass before sullenly heading down to the lake to sulk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for this chapter, it gets a little less canon. You have to imagine that the War has only just finished (and given how 2020 is going, it's highly likely this pandemic is the work of an evil Wizard on the loose!) 
> 
> It's probably not hard to do - for me the trio have always existed in whatever decade I'm currently living in, even though I started reading the books in the late 90s (god that feels forever ago now, doesn't it?!)

Hermione had returned to the Burrow late that night, and had refused to tell anyone where she had been - which only served to annoy Ron even more.

The frostiness between them lasted for a week, and was awful for everyone living at the Burrow. Ron spent his days storming around the house, slamming every cupboard and door he could get his hands on and mostly looking like someone had stolen his Pygmy Puff. Hermione, on the other hand, stayed quiet and after a quick solo trip to Diagon Alley at the start of the week, spent her time studying her books for the new school year and furiously writing notes.

On the 7th day, fed up of their moods, Harry forced Ron out of the Burrow with the lure of finding somewhere for them to live in September. Both had them had agreed to sign on to the Auror course and had planned to spend the months before starting helping George get the shop up and running.

While they were out of the house, Ginny had coaxed Hermione out of her quiet sulk to help her do some of her chores. Although she was very suspicious of the obvious plotting Ginny and Harry had done to try and cheer their friends up, Hermione had visibly relaxed and had remained in the kitchen when Molly had joined them to start preparing dinner.

The quiet didn't last long, however, as Harry and Ron barged through the kitchen door and excitedly announced to the room that they'd put a deposit down on a new flat. They plonked themselves down at the kitchen table as they started going through all the details, not noticing Hermione quietly peeling potatoes over the kitchen sink until she let out a small sob. She abandoned her peeler in the sink and hurried upstairs.

Harry turned to Ginny, a guilty look plastered over his face. She raised an eyebrow back at him as Ron declared loudly that he didn't know why Hermione was being so unhappy about their good news. Harry sighed as he watched Ron turn back to show Molly pictures of the flat the estate agent had given them then quietly left the room.

Harry knocked on Ginny's bedroom gingerly and was surprised as it opened without a word. He headed in, frowning as he saw Hermione curled up on the small camp bed. "I'm sorry you weren't able to come with us..." He sat down next to her, being careful not to tip the small bed over.

Hermione wiped her eyes and shrugged. "I just always thought the three of us would do these things together..." She sat up, and moved so her head rested on his shoulder.

"There's a spare room...." Harry offered. "For when you come to stay..." He almost kicked himself as Hermione started crying again. "But you want need it because you and Ron are going to patch things up - you always do!"

"He's being awful to me Harry, just because I want to go back to school. He didn't even say anything about me getting Head Girl, apart from that I was getting everything I ever wanted..." She let out a shaky sigh and closed her eyes, her hand drifting down to take hold of Harry's.

"I know... I'm so proud of you Hermione!" Harry rested his head on top of hers for a moment.

Eventually, let go of his hand. "You'll look after each other while I'm not there, right?"

Harry laughed softly and kissed the top of her head. "You know I can't promise that, although I reckon our cooking might be a bit better than yours. You're not to spend your time worrying about us either, you'll have far more important things to do like studying and bossing around first years..." He grinned as she let out a shaky laugh. "You know if you want things fixed you're going to have to break the ice... He's in that place where he's so worked up, he doesn't know what to do to get himself out of it..."

Hermione lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "I shouldn't have to; I've not done anything wrong!"

"I know!" He smiled at her. "I only got Ron's side of the argument and I know he was in the wrong. But you leave in a week, do you really want to go all the way to Scotland with this hanging over your heads?" He stood up, and held his hand out to pull her up. "Come on, mull it over while we have dinner..." Keeping hold of her hand, he slowly led her back downstairs.

Hermione woke early the next morning, showering and dressing quietly without waking Ginny or Harry, who must have crept into their room in the middle of the night. She grabbed a sheet of parchment from her school bag and scribbled a quick note on it. Folding it into an aeroplane shape, she charmed it to fly upstairs to the attic room before quietly heading out of the Burrow.

Ron scowled as he was woken by something poking repeatedly in his face. He swatted it away, but it kept on until he grasped it out of the air. Unfolding it grumpily, he read it before flopping back on the back with a sigh.

"Meet me outside at our spot by the lake. I'll be there in half an hour x"

When Ron joined Hermione half an hour later, the sun was only starting to rise. She smiled slightly as she watched him make his way down to the lake. It was clear that he had showered, but he still showed signs of sleep as he let out a loud yawn. He flopped back down next to her and yawned again. "What's this about Hermione?"

"Breakfast..." She smiled although she felt strangely nervous as she signalled to the food she'd spread out across the picnic blanket.

"But the sun is barely up... I could have stayed in bed a couple of more hours and had breakfast with everyone else..."

"Because Ron..." Hermione snapped. "You only have a few more days with me before I get on the Hogwarts Express. I thought I'd try and talk to you, since I'm not keen on leaving for Scotland while we're still in a grump with each other. I was hoping we could have a nice day together, and I packed enough food to last us for lunch too. But if you want to go back to the Burrow and wait for your mum to wake up to cook for you, then you go ahead... I'm staying out here..." She reached for a croissant and tore it in half angrily.

Ron's shoulders dropped, and he was silently for a while. Finally her turned to face her. "I'm an arse..."

"Yes you are..." Hermione watched him with a steely glare. "I've had a miserable week and it's all because you got your boxers in a twist because I decided to do something for myself for once..."

"I was already feeling like shit for making you lie for me." Ron felt his shoulders tense up, getting on the defensive again. "You came out here and made me feel 10 times worse and now you're leaving me..."

"It's not like I'm going far Ron..." Hermione felt exasperated. "I'll be able to see you for Quidditch games, in Hogsmeade and I promise to come home for every holiday..."

"There's a spare room in the flat," Ron grumbled. "Harry and I have already talked about decorating it nicely for you and Ginny..."

"That's not what I want!"

"I know..." Ron started down at his hands. "I don't want that either..."

"Good!" She rubbed her forehead. "So can we please move past this, and can you please be happy that I'm pursuing something for me? You didn't even congratulate me for getting Head Girl. I thought you'd be proud..."

"I am proud of you Hermione!" He pulled the destroyed croissant out of her hand and linked his fingers with hers. "So bloody proud of you!" He pressed a soft kiss to her hand. "I'm sorry for being a twat 'Mione. I guess I just don't like change..." He shrugged but looked up at her.

"I know, I get it! The three of us have spent so much time together that being apart was bound to be difficult. I've been so anxious about how different it will feel being at Hogwarts without you and Harry. I'd always imagined what it would be like being back there with you, you know.... together!" 

"What's this?" Ron softened and pulled her towards him and onto his lap. "My Head Girl insinuating she'd like to snog me in the school corridors?" He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "That's got to be breaking at least 100 rules..."

She let out a small laugh and nestled in close to him, letting out a small but happy sigh at the safe feeling she got from being wrapped in his arms. "I just think, given everything we've been through the past few years, breaking a few school rules with you might have been fun..."

Ron laughed. "You're a rebel..." He leaned his head down for a soft and slow kiss, trying to put all the things into it that he struggled to say out loud. He eventually pulled away when his stomach growled, smirking at Hermione's breathlessness. "I guess I'm going to have to start writing to you..." He mock sighed as he started to pile breakfast items onto a plate. He immediately started shovelling them into his mouth. "I bloody hate owl post!"

Hermione frowned, but decided that this wasn't the moment to tell him off for talking with his mouth full. "So I've spent a lot of time reading this past week..." She gave him a warning look as he started to interrupt her. "But I think I've worked out a way for us to stay in touch without having to wait for Owl Post..." Hermione pulled out two muggle mobile phones and passed one to him.

Ron wiped his hands on his jeans before taking it, turning it over in his hands. "What's this?"

Hermione leant over him and pressed her finger to the screen. It lit up, displaying the time and a non-moving picture of the two of them together. "This is a mobile phone..."

"Like the Fellytone?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, kind of like that, only this one you can take everywhere with us." She watched him, smiling as the wonder on his face made him look just like his dad. "We've never been able to use muggle technology in places like Hogwarts, or even here because the magic is so strong it messes with the signals. But I picked up some extra books, and Percy helped me to work out a charm that will stop the interference. The charm should also mean we can use it to call each other from anywhere in the world. I've programmed my number into this one for you. Watch this..." She took it from him and showed him how to use the call function, laughing at his surprise as the phone she had kept for herself started ringing in her hand.

"Bloody hell!" Ron grinned. "So I can use this to get hold of you..."

"Yes, you can ring me or text - I'll show you how to do that later..." She added before he could ask. "We can also send pictures, and you can even listen to muggle music on it. I hope you don't mind, but I started a playlist of songs that remind me of you. I downloaded it onto both of our phones so if you start to miss me, you can just listen and..." Hermione blushed as she realised how cringey she was being. "Here, I'll show you..." She passed him back to the phone and showed him how to access the music app. She carefully placed the earphones into his ears and pressed play on the first track.

Ron frowned briefly before his eyes lit up in amazement. Hermione leant back against her elbows and watched him adoringly as he started to hum along to the song.

"You're bloody brilliant!" Ron shouted, frowning as Hermione laughed. "What?!"

"You're being loud..." She laughed as she pulled one of the earbuds from his ear and placed it in her own before leaning back against him.

He pulled her down carefully and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione lifted her head to smile at him before giving him a slow kiss, desperate to savour this moment.

Ron smiled against her lips. It was new, this kissing along to music lark, but he kind of liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to put a "first song" in the fic as I didn't want to prescribe what song means the most for you readers and Romione. For me, it feels like it could be Lego House by Ed Sheeran. Ironically, Rupert is in the music video and it's a great video if you haven't watched it. I'd be really interested in hearing what song you guys thought of :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff & smut and I'm not even sorry about it! I hope you enjoy <3

Ron and Hermione spent that morning lying in the sun. It was a beautiful day, and they both appreciated getting some time alone - moments like this were rare when you lived somewhere like the Burrow.

Shortly after lunch, Hermione pulled out a Quaffle and they started to throw it around. However, it was a short-lived game as Ron decided to show off to his girlfriend by demonstrating some of his more spectacular saves from his time as Gryffindor Goalkeeper. They didn't look as fantastic minus the broom though. Ron had also started to get exasperated at Hermione's lack of hand-eye coordination.

"Bloody hell Hermione..." He chuckled as she overthrew the Quaffle and it started to roll down towards the lake. He chased after it and scooped it up with a laugh. "I still can't work out how the brightest witch of our age can't throw a Quaffle."

"Oh there has to be something I'm not good at..." She laughed and started fanning her top. "Plus now we've started playing I've realised it's actually far too hot to be doing anything physical..."

"Oh..." Ron smirked. "Too hot?" He put on his best fake pout as he wandered back over to her, the Quaffle now securely in his hands. "We could go for a swim?"

Hermione laughed. "We could, but I didn't pack any swimwear for us!" She ruffled his hair and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So?" Ron raised his eyebrows at her. He dropped the Quaffle at her feet before pulling his t-shirt over his head and dumping it on top of the ball.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed, but she met his eyes with a hesitant smile. "What about everyone else?"

Ron shrugged as he pulled his trainers and socks off, almost losing his balance in his eagerness. "We're miles away from the Burrow. None of the rest of them come down this far and they're hardly going to come interrupt us if they think we're making up!" He smirked. "You can keep you vest on if you're worried about exposing yourself!" Ron knew just the way to tease her safely without annoying her, most of the time. He kept eye contact with her as he unceremoniously pushed his jeans and boxers down in one shove and turned, running naked down to the lake.

Hermione laughed as she watched his pale backside retreat into the water then chewed her lip as he turned and watched her expectantly. She wasn't worried about the lake being too cold; the high levels of magic in the surrounding area of Ottery St. Catchpole meant it kept warm almost all year round (unless it snowed, then it became an ice rink).

She took a cautionary glance up the hill towards the Burrow. She could only see the tip of the topmost tower over the peak, which meant there was an extra advantage that anyone at the Burrow wouldn't be able to see them. "Oh what the hell Hermione..." She chided herself. "You lived in a tent with him for almost a year, he's probably seen it already..." She summoned all her Gryffindor courage before starting to unbutton her shorts.

"Turn around..." She shouted down to him when she finally got down to her underwear. He watched her for a bit then turned around, moving deeper into the lake so the water was sitting at his hips. Taking one last look around, she reached back and unclipped her bra. She added it, and her knickers, to the pile of neatly folded clothes and ran down towards the lake. She quickly submerged herself and made her way over to Ron, sliding her arms around him from behind. "Thank you..." she pressed a kiss against his back.

"I didn't peek..." He grinned but stayed facing away from her.

"I know, but I think it would have been okay if you had..." Hermione said contemplatively, her hand idly stroking his stomach as she carried on pressing kisses against his back. She loved his pale skin and the way his freckles created patterns on his back. Before their time on the run last year, she'd made sure she'd learnt all the charms and potions she could use to protect his skin from the sunlight; knowing that if he'd gotten sunburn he could have made their time even more unbearable. She was lucky that her skin went a lovely olive brown in the sun, but she really didn't want him to burn (although she bit her lip briefly as she thought of how it would feel to carefully massage after sun potion into his skin.)

"Can I turn around yet?" Ron broke her out of her daydream. She felt his fingers slide along her arms and tangle with hers briefly.

"Mmmm if you must. I'm quite enjoying this..." Hermione pressed one last kiss against his skin before reluctantly releasing her hold on him. She watched as he slowly turned towards her and she let out a loud laugh as he caught sight of her bare chest, his eyes popping out of his head.

"Bloody hell, are you actually naked?!" He took a quick downwards glance at her before pulling her to him, pressing her close to his chest. "You should be careful; anyone can see you out here..." His hands snuck lower than the small of her back, just to double check she had gotten rid of her knickers before finally resting them on her hips, holding him to her.

"It's okay..." she laughed at his protectiveness. "I checked and double checked. There's nobody around and we already know that nobody can see the lake from the Burrow. That's why you Weasley kids enjoy it so much down here..."

"Yes, and now we know why..." Ron took a step back in order to take her in better. The water lapped lazily around her upper stomach, making her look even more beautiful. He smiled shyly as she blushed, making a mental note of the blush travelling lower than her neckline. "You're so beautiful..." He pushed a curl out of her face before leaning down to kiss her.

Hermione kissed him back then pushed him away with a splash. Ron retaliated by trying to dunk her in the water. They both marvelled at the ease in which they felt comfortable being like this with each other.

Eventually they tired of the horse play. Figuring he'd probably seen everything now anyway; Hermione took Ron's hand and lead him slowly out of the water.

"I think our early morning is catching up with me," Hermione let out a fake, long yawn as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Yeah? Maybe you should have a lie down..." Ron trailed after her with that goofy grin on his face.

"I think so..." She led him up to their clothes, knowing full well his eyes were on her bare skin. She let go of him and reached for his discarded t-shirt, pulling it over her head before lying out on the blanket. "You not joining me?"

Ron took a moment to take in the view before him; it amazed him every time she did something like this. She was happy to make everyone else think she was all prim and proper and it made him feel special that she saved these moments for him. He pulled on his boxers before carefully sitting down next to her. "I meant what I said in the lake," Ron leant over her, hovering his lips over hers. "You're fucking stunning..."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but instead of telling him off for swearing she gave him a small shove, pushing him onto his back. Straddling his stomach, she dropped her head to press a hard kiss against his lips, smiling inwardly as he eagerly returned it. Hermione felt his hands on her bare thighs as she pushed the kisses deeper, moaning against his lips. When she felt he was starting to really enjoy the kisses, she tore her lips from his and slowly started to kiss down his neck and on to his chest.

Ron tangled his fingers in her hair and closed his eyes. He whispered words of encouragement as her lips moved even lower and he felt her pulling down his boxers. He opened his eyes briefly as she pulled away from his skin. "You don't have to if you don't want to..." He pushed her hair away from her face.

"I want to..." She smiled lovingly at him. "Just... warn me..." Hermione blushed bright red again before dipping her head and taking him in her mouth.

She took her time, slowly exploring his body and the different sensations. It didn't take long for him to warn her he was getting close, and she replaced her tongue with her hand, kissing back up to his lips quickly. She held him close as he came, then whispered the quick charm that would clean them both up. Sighing contentedly, she lay her head down on his chest and closed her eyes,

"Was that okay?" She whispered, her finger trailing up and down his side.

"You don't need to keep checking..." Ron smiled as he slide a hand back into her hair. "I love that after 8 years of friendship you can still find ways to surprise me. That sort of thing is always okay!"

Hermione laughed slightly and let out a deep breath. "I always want to keep you on your toes - I never want us to get boring..."

Ron laughed too. "I don't think there's any risk of us getting boring 'Mione."

Eventually Hermione moved off his chest and sat up next to him. Her finger was still drawing patterns on his skin. "Ron?"

He had already closed his eyes, his breathing slow and laboured like he was about to drift off to sleep. He half opened them and turned his head to look up at her. "Yeah?"

She bit her lip thoughtfully for a second. "I don't want moments like this to happen just because we've argued..."

"Is that why you did it?" Ron looked down at her, concern showing on his face.

"No... not at all!" Hermione looked aghast. "I just..." She looked like she was thinking again.

"We do things because we love each other, right?" Ron smiled. He reached out and pulled her back to him. "We're both learning all of this together. We promised each other we'd take things slow and let's face it, I think we're both enjoying this..." He started to kiss her again. "In fact..." He started to push her back against the blanket. "I think it's time I repaid the favour..." Ron tickled his way down her body, grinning as Hermione laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're going to be late..." Hermione walked through King's Cross station excitedly. She leaned against the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and fell through, grinning as the bright red Hogwarts Express slipped into her view, waiting to return the students back to Hogwarts.

Ron followed a second after her, grumbling under his breath as he glanced at the clock above the platform. "Nowhere near late... we still have 20 minutes before the train leaves!" He dragged her trunk sullenly behind him as they moved down the bustling platform towards the front of the train and located the spot where they agreed to meet Ginny and Harry. "Look, they're not even here yet..."  
"They will be..." Hermione slide her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss against his lips before cuddling up to him. "Stop being grumpy..."

"I'm not being grumpy..." He pouted as she raised her eyebrows at him. Sighing he pushed her closer to him, his fingers playing with the ends of her curls. "I'm just going to miss you..."  
"I'm going to miss you too! You're moving into the flat tomorrow though; you and Harry will be so busy there and at the shop that I bet you won't even notice I'm gone. Plus you have those pictures now..." She nudged him slightly, smiling as he gave her a smile back. 

Hermione had spent the last few evenings showing him more "tricks" on his mobile phone, eventually getting to show him how to take photos and store them. Ron had become obsessed with taking her picture and was amazed every time he snapped one on the phone. He had suggested taking a few photos that were a little bit naughtier and had had a mini strop when she'd refused.  
"I know you wanted something a little more... indecent... but your dad has already shown great interest in that phone. I don't want him to come across something he shouldn't see..." She buried her head against his chest, cringing inwardly.

"It's okay... it's all stored up here in my mind anyway!" He grinned and started to lean down for a kiss before getting distracted by his sister and an odd-looking man walking towards them. "Oh for fucks sake..."

Hermione lifted her head and laughed as she spotted the awful disguise Harry had attempted. His nose was crooked, looking more like it had been modelled with playdoh, and the scars on his face had the faint air of Mad Eye Moody about them. "Oh come on Harry, you'll have to get better than that if you're going to be an Auror..." She reached out to ruffle his new sandy blonde hair.  
"Yeah..." Ron grunted. "Plus there's absolutely no point. Me, Hermione and Ginny are stood here and they're not going to say, 'Oh I wonder who their new friend is?' They're just going to think 'what the fuck has Harry Potter done with his face?!'" Ron eyed him suspiciously.

"See! I told him that!" Ginny threw her hands up in exasperation. "Come on Harry, everyone else is too busy saying their goodbyes to pay attention to you. Nobody even cares now you're no longer the 'chosen one'!" She watched as Harry muttered the counter charm and his appearance turned back to normal. "Much better..." Grinning, she reached up to kiss him.

Ron started to make noises of protest but winced as Hermione punched his shoulder softly. "Oy!" He let go of her and rubbed his arm with a frown.

"You'll have to get used to it, you and Harry will be living together - which means Ginny will be visiting at the same time as me. You know we'll end up doing some cheesy double dating in Hogsmeade..." She smirked as Ron pulled a face as Ginny and Harry carried on kissing. "Come help me get loaded on to the train."

Ron let out a heavy sigh as he pulled her trunk towards the front carriage. Reluctant to let her do it, he hauled it on to the train and stowed it into the luggage rack in the Prefect compartment. Hermione passed Ron the basket containing a sleeping Crookshanks then climbed up to join him.

"Right, cat!" Ron held the basket up to his face, frowning as the big ginger cat opened one eye to look at him sceptically then went back to sleep. "Now I know you're an old cat, and you're used to just snoozing in the Burrow and getting fed loads by my mum but it's time to earn your keep. You need to look after her. I know we've never seen eye to eye, so that means I won't even need to think twice about skinning you and turning you into a hat if she comes to harm this year." He turned and grinned at Hermione as she joined him. He shoved the basket in the luggage rack next to her trunk and shuffled over to her, giving her a chaste kiss as some of the other prefects joined them. 

"No goodbyes, remember?" She said as she returned his kiss and wiped the lone tear that had escaped her eye. "Oh this is ridiculous; it's only Scotland and I doubt it'll even be a month before the first Hogsmeade visit..." She nestled close to him and held him until the warning whistle went. Hermione sighed and let go of him, watching as he stepped off the train and joined Harry in the crowds of parents waving goodbye to their children. She tried to keep eye contact with him until the train left the platform before taking her seat and settling in for the journey with a book.


	6. Chapter 6

The journey to Hogwarts was uneventful. Hermione was already dressed in her school robes when the castle appeared on the horizon. "Oh I have missed this sight!" She made sure her wand was safely tucked away and watched out of the window as the train pulled in to a gloomy looking Hogsmeade station.

"Are you ready?" Ginny appeared at the Prefects carriage door. Hermione nodded at her eagerly. Despite the events of last year, and the final battle that had taken place in the grounds of the school; she had found herself actually looking forward to getting back to some sort of normal routine, whatever that was when you attended a magical school.

Making sure Crookshanks was safely secured in his basket, Hermione stepped off the train. They climbed into the nearest carriage with Ginny and smiled as they were soon joined by Luna - who proceeded in telling a lively story about her summer spent rebuilding her house with her father. The story was well animated and by the time she was done, the journey was almost over.

The carriages clattered into the castle courtyard and the friends were happy to see students milling around, chatting and laughing like they used to. The castle had been rebuilt over the summer and it felt like it was busiest than usual. Hermione pondered this; now that Voldemort was dead and the school had Professor McGonagall at the helm as Headmistress, parents must have felt happier to let their children back.

The Headmistress was waiting at the entrance to the castle as they disembarked from their carriage and she greeted Hermione with her usual curt nod. "I'm glad you decided to return to take your NEWTs. I know it's a bit unorthodox, especially given you are one year older than the other students. You will of course be aware that the Head students sleep in the private Head Pupil dormitories, but I have arranged for you to have access to the Gryffindor Common Room too. This should mean you can have some privacy, but also some company; should you wish." Professor McGonagall led Hermione into the Great Hall. 

"I must hasten to add that being Head Girl does not mean you get any other privileges. Your curfew is the same as the other students unless you are on patrol duties. You will only be permitted to visit Hogsmeade on planned student weekends. Of course, if you have an emergency you can come to me and I shall help you; although hopefully there should be no misadventure with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley not here."

"Thanks Professor; I wish to be treated like the other students and I hope to just get through this year quietly..."

"I should hope so too. Now if you don't mind, we have a sorting ceremony to get started."

Hermione quietly took her seat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table, frowning slightly as her appearance caused a few whispers among the students. 

The sorting ceremony was a grander occasion this year. The Hat sang proudly about how the wizarding world had overcome dark times and promised better times ahead if the school stayed unified. Hermione and Ginny cheered along as the Hat slowly sorted through the new students. The conversation flowed happily as the first years filed to their house tables, the Great Hall filled with its usual warmth. Everyone was still talking when McGonagall got to her feet and it took a few hushes and stern glances from all professors to quieten down the busy hall.

"I shall not take long to kick this feast off, as I can hear your tummies grumbling. So, for now, I say - in the great words of the late Professor Dumbledore; since we didn't get a chance to remember him during last year's ceremony - 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!' Thank you." Professor McGonagall's mouth twitched in a small smile as she took her seat again.

Hermione laughed at the elderly Professor's out of character statement but was soon distracted by the plates full of delicious looking food appearing at the table. She suddenly realised how hungry she was; after only eating a bowl of cereal and the packed lunch Mrs. Weasley had given her.

When at last everybody had eaten as much as they could; Professor McGonagall stood for one last time. "I would like to welcome all staff and pupils back to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. I trust that you will all have a spectacular year here. As we learn new things and meet new friends, we should always keep in mind those who have sacrificed their lives so that we can learn in peace..." She paused for a moment as the names of those who died during the past few years appeared behind the staff table in glowing gold letters. "May we never forget what they have given for us." She cleared her throat and wiped her eye, taking a further moment to compose herself. 

"All students, new and old, are to be reminded that the Forbidden Forest remains out of bounds. Timetables will be provided at breakfast but for now; to bed all of you. Today has been long, and tomorrow will surely be longer!"

The students were dismissed and started to make their way to their dormitories. After helping the Gryffindor prefects escort the first years to the common room, Hermione said goodnight to Ginny and retired to her own room. She smiled as it was decorated in the usual Gryffindor colours. There was a small en suite bathroom and a sitting area for studying. The fire was already burning, and the room was warm and comfortable. Before settling down for the night, she turned her phone on and sent Ron a text.

_All okay here xxx"_

She fell asleep before she could even read his reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, filler chapter but it had to be done as it follows on from some earlier chapters, and sets up some future chapters. I've finally mapped out the story so I kind of have an idea of how many chapters, and how this will end. It may change; as ideas often pop into my head (usually in the middle of the night). But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)

Ron's phone clattered on the side of the bed. He groaned as the noise stopped for a bit but then carried on. With a sigh, he stretched his arm out and grasped for it, eventually finding it. He slid his thumb across the screen to accept the call without even opening his eyes. As only Hermione had his number, he didn't even need to check who was ringing. 

"Whattimeisit?" he grunted into the phone. 

"It's half past two..." Hermione sniffled into the phone.

Ron sighed and sat up, trying to shake the sleepy fog from his head. "More nightmares?"

Hermione nodded her head then realised she was on the phone and Ron wouldn't be able to see her. 

"Yeah..." She answered in a small voice, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her pyjamas. "I've been okay for the past month or so but today I walked past the Room of Requirement. I didn't even realise I was up there..." She let out a shaky breath. "Do you know they've put the Portable Swamp up there in memory of Fred..." Hermione laughed slightly.

"Yeah George said they'd asked him to help. Do you remember the nightmare?"

"It was completely unrelated, for the most part. I dreamt we were back in the Lestrange vault, but instead of being burnt there was a swamp and every time we touched something, the swamp grew bigger and it was pulling us in to drown. I was trying to get to you and Harry, but I just couldn't. Then you two just left me there...."

"Merlin Hermione, that sounds rough..." Ron sighed and swung his legs out of bed. He shoved his feet into his slippers and trudged out into the kitchen to get himself a drink. He flipped the kettle on and leaned against the counter, resting his head in his spare hand. "But you know it's not real, love..."

"I know," Hermione yawned against the phone. "I know we escaped. But it doesn't stop the nightmares. They feel so real and then I wake up and I'm alone and I just..." She sighed, fighting back the tears. "I just want you..."

"Please don't cry..." Ron whispered into the phone, his heart feeling heavy. "I can get Mum to send you some dreamless sleep potion..." He took his drink and settled on the sofa. "Or you know, being the brilliant witch you are, you can just make up your own batch..." He rubbed a hand against his stubble, smiling as she let out a soft laugh.

"I might ask if I can move into the 7th year dormitory... Ginny said there's a spare bed..."

"It makes sense sweetheart. It's pointless you being alone if you're feeling so bad..." Ron glanced up as Harry poked his head out of his bedroom door, a concerned look on his face. Ron gave him an apologetic look and mouthed 'Hermione, more nightmares' at him. Harry pulled a face but retreated to give him some space.

"I think I just woke Harry up; you've just got me into trouble..." Ron laughed slightly and downed the rest of his coffee before stretching out on the sofa.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have called you. You've been busy with the shop..."

"Hermione..." Ron interrupted kindly. "Don't be silly. We have these 'phones for a reason. I'm just glad they work!"

"It's not the same though, is it? Not that hearing your voice doesn't help..."

"No I know. I wish you were here sleeping next to me in my bed; it's so comfortable and cosy. That feather charm you told me about worked a treat!"

"Mmmm I can't wait..." Hermione stretched and started to settle down a bit. "There's only two weeks until Halloween - are you still coming up?"

"You try and stop me! I had to fight to have the day off, it's probably George's busiest day but I think Lee is going to help instead. I'll have to do some serious sucking up, but it'll be worth it..."

"And then after that it's only 1 month and 20 days until the Christmas holiday..."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you started counting down the days until you're not in school Hermione Granger..." Ron chuckled softly.

"You've changed me, Ron Weasley!" Hermione yawned again. "Are you sure your parents are okay with us staying at the flat this year?"

"Yeah... I double checked like you asked. With Fleur being pregnant, I think Mum is looking forward to travelling with them to France and staying with the Delacours. They need to not remember this year..."

Hermione sighed. "I promise I'll help distract you..."

"You better had!" Ron grinned "Mum is still sending us over a Christmas dinner, she said she wouldn't see the 4 of us starve!"

"I can cook!" Hermione laughed. 

"Hardly! I'd rather trust Ginny with it than you!" Ron laughed as well. "So tell me more about your classes; how's Advanced Arithmancy?" Ron eased her back into talking about her favourite topics, and he had a list as long as his arm (which was pretty long) of things that could distract her from whatever was going through that brain of hers. He smiled as she fell into a familiar conversation.

A few hours later, Ron woke himself up with a loud snore. He rubbed his eyes and lifted the phone back up to his head. It was still connected to Hermione's call, but he could hear her gentle breathing down the line. He hung up then wearily got up off the sofa, trudging back to his room in the hope of catching a few more hours sleep before he had to go back to the shop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure fluff/cheese. I am not sorry! This chapter is really long too, but it felt natural, so I decided to keep it this way :)

The rest of their first term back at Hogwarts had gone pretty smoothly. On their way back to London at the end of the term, Hermione had actually started moaning to Ginny about how boring it had been. Professor McGonagall had agreed to let Hermione move back to the Gryffindor dormitory just before Halloween, and Hermione had found the nightmares had eased significantly with company. She had tried to brush it off that she was just so used to having other people around; but she was scared to be alone and also missed Ron terribly.

Christmas at the flat had been a lot quieter than what they were used to. True to her word, Mrs Weasley had visited the day before Christmas Eve; leaving them with a fully stocked kitchen and a pile of presents to leave under the tree. The small group of friends had gotten up late Christmas morning, warmed the food Molly had prepared for them and spent the day watching Muggle Christmas TV shows and stuffing their faces. Everyone agreed that the peace and quiet was exactly what they needed.

Hermione had enjoyed spending time with everyone but, despite the fears that seemed to surface when she was in the castle, she was grateful to find herself with a quiet afternoon the day before she was due to go back. They'd held a rowdy New Years Eve party the night before with some of their old school friends, and she had a bit of a sore head post party. Harry and Ginny had decided to spend their day with Andromeda and Teddy, and Ron had been called to the shop to help George stock up ready for the new school term.

She had spent the morning pottering around and tidying up the remnants of the party. Once she had finished and was satisfied with it being mostly tidy (Hermione had made a mental note to leave the boys with a list of useful household charms), she had settled on the sofa with one of Ginny's muggle romance novels. She was only a couple of chapters in before she was disturbed by the doorbell ringing. Sighing, she marked her place in the book with a bookmark, before getting up to answer it.

"Luna... hi!" Hermione frowned slightly as she answered the door. "Did you leave something here last night?"

"I needed some fresh air..." Luna pushed her way in without waiting for an invitation. "I may have had one too many firewhiskys last night; I blame Seamus and Neville. Anyway, Daddy said the Dirigible Plums that can be found around Hyde Park are super tasty if they're picked around mid-afternoon on the first day of the year. I thought you might appreciate the walk too..." Luna took Hermione's winter coat from the hook next to the door and held it out for her. Hermione considered trying to make up an excuse, but then decided it wasn't worth the hassle; and actually some fresh air might be a good idea.

Three hours later, Hermione returned to the flat in a foul mood. Her relationship with Luna was rocky at best normally, and Hermione's hangover hadn't helped as Luna described the plethora of magical creatures she was planning on hunting out once the school year was over. To make matters worse, the Dirigible Plums were actually just blackberries and they were far too early to harvest them.

She left the blonde at The Leaky Cauldron just as it was starting to get dark and let herself into the flat, hoping she could at least have a quiet hour before everyone else came home. She threw her keys down on the side and started to toe off her boots, not even noticing the change in the decor of the room until the sound of Ron clearing his throat made her look up.

Hermione's mood changed drastically as she finally looked around the room. Every surface had been filled with jars of her signature Bluebell flames. She looked eagerly for Ron, and finally locked eyes on him stood by their small kitchen table. Instead of the usual haphazard collection of kitchenware, the table had been dressed in a white cloth and lit with a single candle. Ron was dressed in a smart shirt and one of his tidier pairs of jeans. She smiled to herself as she noticed that he'd even combed his hair.

"Hi..." Hermione said breathlessly, quickly closing the gap between them. "You look smart!" She ran her finger over the collar of his shirt, a small smile playing on her lips.

The familiar pink colouring flooded back into Ron's cheeks. "Mum brought it back for me from France." He gave her a quick kiss before pulling out a chair for her.

Hermione took her seat. "I thought you were at the shop?"

Ron tapped his nose knowingly. "I asked George very nicely for the afternoon off a few days ago. We finished the restock before the party yesterday, and officially I guess I've stopped working for him now that Auror training starts next week." He pushed Hermione's chair to the table then took his own seat, pouring them both a drink.

"So Luna's visit this afternoon?" Hermione pondered with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah - I had to get you out of the flat! Was it unbearable?" Ron threw her a guilty look.

"I'll forgive you, I guess..." Hermione teased. "What's all this about anyway?"

"Can't a wizard treat his favourite witch?" He smiled as Kreacher brought over a tray laden with Hermione's favourite foods. "And before you ask, Kreacher is helping us willingly with the food. I asked Harry permission to ask for help cooking and he came willingly. I'll pay him appropriately, don't you worry..." Ron laughed as Hermione opened then closed her mouth again, doing her best impression of a goldfish.

"So you cooked yourself?" Hermione thanked the house elf as he placed a plate of food in front of her. She tentatively took a taste. "It's actually not that bad..." She laughed then tucked in eagerly.

"Ever the tone of surprise..." Ron, seeing Hermione was getting stuck into her meal started to eat too after thanking Kreacher. With a loud crack, the house elf disappeared, and the couple were left alone.

"Did you decorate by yourself too?" Hermione lifted her head after a while to smile across at Ron.

"Well mostly... Winky did help. I had to teach her the Bluebell flame charm though and I guess she got a bit overexcited..."

"It looks perfect..." Hermione finished eating and placed her knife and fork down carefully on her plate.

Ron took a bit longer to eat, which was unlike him. Once she was finished, he sat back in his seat. "I guess we've never had a proper date - snogging at the Burrow or in the Room of Requirements doesn't really count. I know how much you like Muggle traditions, but I didn't really fancy attempting to book a table at a Muggle restaurant. Then Ginny suggested I do this. She also suggested to Harry they spent the day away from the flat to give us some peace and quiet..." Ron realised he was rambling a little so stopped talking. He looked across the table at Hermione, desperate for her approval.

She met his gaze and smiled. She reached across the table to take one of his hands. "It's perfect Ron, nobody has ever done anything like this for me before..."

Ron smiled awkwardly and kissed her hand. "I'm glad, because I've got one more surprise for you before dessert..." He fumbled in his pocket for what seemed like an age before finally pulling out a blue velvet box. He tried to open it one handed, not wanting to let go of Hermione's hand; but after dropping it for the second time, Ron untangled his fingers from Hermione's and opened the box carefully. Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she let out an involuntary gasp as she caught sight of the silver and emerald ring.

It took a while before Ron could bring himself to speak again, but when he did he was uncharacteristically quiet and deliberate. "Don't worry, I'm not getting down on one knee..." Laughing softly, he reached across the table to push a stray strand of hair out of Hermione's face so he could see her better. "I guess it's a bit like a promise. We are far too young to get married, even though my mum keeps telling me that her and my dad were already expecting Bill at our age..." Ron took a breath to steady his nerves. "I'm also very aware that I'm an idiot and I am shooting way above my level, but I want to be your idiot and I guess I just wanted you to know that what this is between us is serious for me..." Taking the ring out of the box, he carefully started to push it onto the ring finger on Hermione's right hand. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is one day, Hermione Granger, I fully intend to make you Mrs Weasley..."

"What about a Weasley-Granger?" Hermione laughed, despite the tears that escaped her eyes. "I didn't realise you were so sentimental..." She let him push the ring onto her finger before getting up. She moved around the table and pulled him to his feet, giving him a short kiss. She pulled away before either of them could get too into it and started to lead him towards their room.

"What about dessert?" Ron followed after her eagerly, despite his protests.

"Dessert can wait..." Hermione replied, almost breathless again. She got to their door and tried to push it open but was met with resistance. Frowning, she pulled her wand out of her jeans and used a wordless alohomora charm. She frowned as the door still didn't open.

"Oh, so this is what tonight was about then? Put a ring on my finger and then get me all wound up. Why is this door locked?!" She let go of his hand as she tried the charm again. She turned back around, her breath catching as she spotted him leaning against the wall opposite his room, a smirk on his face.

"Stop it!" She stomped her foot in play frustration at him.

"Stop what?!" His smirk widened and he lazily pushed himself off the wall, moving towards her. "What exactly am I doing wrong?"

"That!" Hermione's voice got very prissy very quickly as she watched him. "You're just standing there, looking all irresistible and I'm trying very hard to get into our bedroom..."

"I'm just being me..." He replied with a shrug. He placed both hands on her shoulders before staring deeply into her eyes. "Why are you so eager to get into our room anyway?" He bit his lip, trying not to laugh; knowing he was already pushing his luck, but she was looking sexier the more annoyed she got.

"I'll floo Harry and Ginny and ask them to come home early if you like? I bet you arranged for them to stay out late! I had a perfectly good book on the go before Luna whisked me away on a walk and I'd quite happily go back to that and you can spend the rest of the evening with Harry and your sister..." She gave him a mock threatening glare, trying her best not to laugh as Ron did. "It's not funny, open the door!"

Ron laughed more. "It kind of is..." He grinned as the door suddenly unlocked itself and he carefully pushed her into the room. "Winky was decorating and she must have just needed a few more minutes. I told her she had until we had finished dessert, but you just couldn't wait..."

Although she wanted to hit him, Hermione resisted as she walked into the room with Ron. There were more Bluebell flames in jars and the bed had been made with fresh sheets. Ron's phone was docked in a speaker, and their playlist was playing quietly in the background. The room felt warm and comfortable.

"How did you know this was why I was coming to the room?" This time it was Hermione's turn to smirk. "I was only coming in here to find my book..." Catching Ron's eye, she laughed and pulled him further into the room. "But I guess since we're here and Winky made all this effort to decorate..." Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed with a happy sigh, watching Ron closely as he joined her.

"Tonight has been perfect Ron..." She gazed happily at him. "I do love you; you know that right?" Hermione gave him a shy smile.

"I know..." Ron gazed back at her until he couldn't wait anymore. He leaned towards her and started to press soft kisses against her lips. With a flick of his wand, the bedroom door shut and he pulled her closer, slowly starting to push the kisses deeper.

Hermione found it easy to sink into the familiarity of the kisses as she moved into his arms. Pressing her weight against him slightly, she felt her wand pressed between them and moved to pull it out of her pocket. This movement caused Ron to flinch and pull away, and she pouted as she found herself deprived of his kisses.

"What's wrong?" She fought to catch her breath, searching his face with bewildered eyes.

"You're not going to curse me?" He looked pointedly at the wand in her hands.

"Not tonight..." Hermione laughed as she placed the wand on the side and took advantage of the pause in kisses to pull her t-shirt over her head. Throwing it to the side, she sought out Ron's lips again; her fingers simultaneously starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. Lips and fingers entwined as she pushed the material away from his chest and the couple slowly worked together, clumsily and nervously undressing each other as the kisses got more passionate.

Once all of their clothes were piled on the floor, Ron pulled Hermione further onto the bed with him, tangling his body with hers as he started to kiss against her skin. He took his time to explore her body, marvelling in how new yet also familiar this felt to him. He noted the spots that caused her to let out a moan and spent longer in these areas, nibbling and sucking at her skin. Eventually he made his way back to her lips, pressing a few butterfly kisses against them before pulling away slightly.

"Are you sure?" He needed to be sure she was ready to go all the way with him. He gave her a shy smile as she nodded her head, her skin flushed with heat. He let her adjust her position so she was laying back in the bed then carefully moved over her. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, letting out another soft moan at the feeling of his body pressed against hers. She kissed a trail to his left ear. "I love you." She whispered into it before rubbing her nose against his cheek with a smile.

Ron shifted slightly and slid slowly into her. He studied her face carefully as she let out a small gasp of pain. "You okay?" He frowned slightly but was immediately placated as she lifted her head to kiss him. She waited for her discomfort to subside and then slowly started to push her hips back against his. Ron took this as his cue to move with her, and after a few awkward movements, he soon found his rhythm with her.

Hermione threw her head back in a moan; she couldn't believe how perfect this felt to her. She'd done her research about how her first time would feel, but none of the text books had prepared her for the feeling of him inside her, or of how it made her feel that she had finally found her perfect match; like their bodies were made for each other. She clung to him as he picked up the pace, whispering words of encouragement to him.

She thought she was enjoying it a lot until Ron's thumb found that small bundle of nerves just above her opening. It didn't take long for her to hit her peak, and she called out his name as she came. This set off a reaction in Ron and they held each other close as they rode out the pleasure.

Hermione watched as he finally flopped down onto the bed next to her, beads of perspiration trailing over his pecs. She immediately shifted to press her body against his side and rest her head on his chest. Her fingers followed one of those beads of sweat as she let out a content sigh.

"You okay?" He finally whispered as he lifted a hand to tangle in her hair. She shifted slightly to rest her chin on his chest, gazing up at him happily.

"It was perfect..." She carefully reached up to kiss the bottom of his chin. "Much better than I expected it to be. I think the fact we waited helped; and all the effort you made to make it special for me..." She pushed herself up slightly so she could give him a long, drawn out kiss. Eventually she pulled away and started to sit up with a stretch. "Come on you... you deserve some dessert now..." She found his shirt in the pile of clothing on the floor. "It's getting late, and Harry and Ginny will be home soon..."

Ron glanced at his watch before smirking. "We still have time..." He pulled her back to him with a grin and pinned her to the bed, starting to attach her skin again with kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry and Ginny returned that evening; Hermione and Ron were sat on the sofa tucking into the chocolate cake Kreacher had made them. 

Ginny headed into the flat first, followed closely by Harry who was pretending to cover his eyes. "Is it safe?" Ginny smiled as she crossed the threshold.

"Why would it not be safe?!" What did you think we'd be doing?" Ron couldn't help but smirk at Hermione as he said this. She was sprawled on the sofa wearing only Ron’s newest Christmas jumper and a pair of knickers, her legs thrown casually over his lap. The jumper reached mid-thigh, but he was finding this sexier than if she were naked and if Ginny and Harry hadn't chosen this moment to come home, he probably would have fucked her right there on the sofa. Instead he helped himself to another forkful of cake off the plate they were sharing.

"Well I don't know... romantic meal, chucking us out of the flat for the evening. Harry was worried he'd have to decontaminate the whole flat - or move out, which ever was easiest!" Ginny helped herself to a slice of cake and hovered in the living room. "Which would have made me sad because I like having this place to come to..."

"Only 'cos mum wouldn't put up with you having Harry in your room unless you were married..." He scowled at his sister. "Not sure I should be allowing it; you should be sleeping in the spare room..."

Ginny made eye contact with Harry and smirked slightly. "Yeah alright, and I'll tell mum exactly what you two have been up to tonight..." She laughed as both Ron and Hermione blushed. "Good night, don't stay up too late - we have a midday train to catch..." She laced her fingers with Harry's and led him to their room.

Ron scoffed, feeling quite indignant. "She's bloody younger than me..."

Hermione laughed and fed him the last bite of the cake. "And they've been doing this a lot longer than us..." She watched as he predictably raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything more.

Ron paled. "She told you?"

"Oh yes," she smirked. "We're dorm mates now, and us girls gossip about everything. I can't wait for that long train journey back to Hogwarts tomorrow..." She put the empty plate back on the coffee table and started to get up from the sofa. "Come on you, I need help packing the last of my things..." She gave him a quick kiss before leading him back to their room.

The next morning, Ron woke early to the sound of Hermione humming. He frowned momentarily as the bed was empty but then he spotted the door to his ensuite was open. Smiling, he stretched then slid out of bed; not bothering to put any clothes on. He stopped at the door to the bathroom and knocked on it.

"I'm missing you in bed..." He smiled down at Hermione, who was sat in a bath full of bubbles.

"I woke up early and I didn't want to wake you, so I thought I'd have a bath before breakfast..."

"Can I join you?" Ron didn't wait for an answer, but grinned as she shuffled forward to make space for him. He climbed into the bath behind her and pressed a few kisses against her neck. "You okay?" He slid his arms around her and closed his eyes happily.

"A bit sore, but I'll survive..." Hermione rubbed his arms softly.

"I'm sorry..." Ron started, but Hermione shook her head. 

"Please don't be - last night was so special. I'm very glad we started having sex... it's just going to make it a lot harder for me to leave you this morning..."

"Ah I know, but I'm prepared... I've got the list of all of Ginny's Quidditch games as well as the Hogsmeade dates and as soon as I start training I'm going to make sure I book them off. I'll be seeing you as soon as February and that's theoretically less than a month away now." He pressed another kiss against the back of her neck. "Plus it will only be seven more months and your exams will be over and then you can move back here for good."

"I guess it's not that long really. Just feels like a while..."

"Can you imagine how good the sex is going to be after 7 months away from it?!" Ron teasingly slid his hand over her lower stomach, pouting playfully as she swatted it away.

"Is that all you can think about?!" Hermione laughed and laced her fingers with his.

"Well now I know how good it is..." He frowned momentarily. "Actually, I thought about it a lot before... probably since the Yule ball actually..."

Hermione let out a mock gasp. "Ronald!" She laughed happily, resting her head back to look up at him. "And when I'm home we'll look for a place of our own, yeah?"

"Yep!" He kissed the tip of her nose. "And then I can make an honest woman of you and we can start working on that massive family we're going to have!"

"At least 10, yeah?" Hermione grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice love, I am a Weasley after all..." He went to laugh but then frowned. "Hermione, last night... did you, you know - do a charm?"

Hermione paused for a moment, chewing her lip as she thought about it. Eventually she shook her head. "No, but it's okay. Last year, before I came to the Burrow I visited my GP - that's a muggle doctor - and put myself on the pill. They regulate periods but their most important job is to act as a contraceptive."

"Why? Expecting some romance in the tent were you?!" He wriggled his eyebrows at her with a smile.

"No..." She frowned before hesitantly continuing. "I guess I was concerned that being the only female, I'd be more at risk of some forms of torture that you and Harry wouldn't be..."

Ron took a moment before frowning too. "But they didn't, did they?!" He all of a sudden looked angry, his hands curling into fists in the water.

Hermione pushed herself up quickly and turned to kneel between his legs in the water, ignoring the cold brush of air across her skin. "No, oh Ron of course they didn't. They did a lot of awful things to me..." Her finger moved to the Mudblood scar on her arm, almost out of habit. The scar had faded over the past few months; but hadn't disappeared and Hermione wasn't sure she wanted it to go completely. "But not that. It was just in case..."

Ron sighed and pulled her as close as he could given the awkwardness of the bath. "I'm sorry that you even had to consider it, but I'm glad you were prepared." He pressed kisses against every inch of skin he could get to. "I'll learn the charm; you shouldn't have to take a pill just because I'm lazy. My dad always taught us to think with our brains and not with our willies after all…” He grinned when this had the desired effect and Hermione started to laugh. 

They stayed in the bath together until the water got cold. Their goodbyes were short, Hermione and Ginny had decided to go to Kings Cross alone this time to save time, but eventually they were on their way back to Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me a couple of days to update this. As I was writing this, it took an unexpected turn and I uhhmd and aah'd about it before finally deciding to just go with it. Lets see where it takes us. For now, here's a short nothing really happens but some nice fluff chapter. As usual, leave me feedback or kudos to let me know you enjoyed it! :-)

Hermione climbed the stairs to the Head Girl dormitory and pushed the heavy door open. Throwing her school bag onto the floor next to her desk, she shrugged out of her robes (making sure to hang them up ready for tomorrow) and loosened her school tie before flopping down onto the four poster bed. She stretched and let out a loud yawn.

It was only 5 weeks into the school term, but already the workload was crazy. Hermione's homework planner had started to fill up and although she was keeping up with the demands of studying for seven NEWTs; she often found she had to sacrifice sleep or eating to do so. She had just been kicked out of the school library for the fourth night in a row.

Letting out a sigh, she rubbed her eyes before reaching over to her bedside table for her phone. She pressed the dial button, hoping that hearing her boyfriend's voice would cheer her up.

"Evening beautiful!" Hermione found that Ron's chirpy tone annoyed her slightly and she resisted the urge to sigh into the mouthpiece. They only spoke about once a week nowadays, both of them had hectic schedules and it was tricky to find a common time to talk. Ron always made the effort to sound excited to speak to her, no matter how tough a week he'd had and Hermione didn't want to ruin his mood, despite her exhaustion.

"Good evening handsome, how are you doing?" At least it didn't take too much effort to fall into their usual conversation as they caught up with the week's activities. Hermione found herself starting to drift off to sleep as she listened to Ron, so she made a conscious effort to sit up more so she wouldn't be too comfortable.

"So you'll never guess what happened..." Ron's tone turned even more excitable if that was possible. "We had our first assessment yesterday on Trace Tracking and I actually came top of the class! I even beat Harry!"

Hermione felt a rush of pride for Ron and it gave her a much needed boost. "Oh that's amazing Ron! I can't wait to tell people my boyfriend is a top Auror! I'm so proud of you!" She grinned down the phone.

"It was really easy, actually. Once I tuned in to my surroundings, the evidence was easy to see - even the more difficult ones. It just feels so good, you know? I've never come top of my class before..."

"Well you've been studying so hard, I knew you could do it!" Hermione laughed, thinking back on the times she used to have to monitor the boys while they did their homework and now Ron was willingly studying. "Talking of study; Professor Babbling has run out of things to teach me in Ancient Runes. She's going to arrange for me to take the NEWT exam soon so I can get it over and done with but in the mean time, she's given me an assignment to try and challenge me. She wants me to translate a piece of text and I thought maybe I could try and translate 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'?"

Ron let out a huge breath. "That's a big job Hermione... are you sure you have time?"

Hermione sighed. "Not really. But I think it's something I'd really like to do. I think it would be a good thing to honour Professor Dumbledore with. There's no time limit on the project..."

"Then give it a go, I have faith in you..." Ron smiled down the phone. "Just please be careful. There are no more time turners left in the Ministry and I don't want you to make yourself ill!"

Hermione started to argue with him, but a wave of nausea ran over her body. She took a few deep breaths, not wanting Ron to have reason to believe he was right. Eventually the feeling passed and she turned her attention back to Ron, who was describing in detail just how ill and moody she had been during their 3rd year of school.

"Okay Ron, I know.. I'm sorry!" She tried to suppress a yawn and she could almost hear Ron's eyebrows raising. "I've been so tired recently; I've started sleeping in the Head Girl's dormitory again so I can study as soon as I wake up."

"That's not good Hermione, what about the nightmares?"

"Well I'm usually so tired I pass out. But I promise I'll try to slow down, and I'll only look at the translation when I have time to." Carefully, she put the phone on speakerphone before pushing herself out of bed so she could get changed. "Are you coming up for Ginny's game next week?" She carried her phone through to the bathroom so she could wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Did you know the scouts are starting to turn up? I reckon she could play for any of the top 10 teams next season..."

"Mmmm she's getting pretty excited about it. It's been hard work trying to keep her calm..." Hermione climbed into bed and started to settled down. "You'll be glad to know that I am in bed; and I'm going to say goodnight to you and try and get a decent night's sleep." She yawned once more before turning on her side. "You know the next time I speak to you it will probably be in person..."

"That's exciting..." Ron dropped his voice to a whisper. "Please look after yourself so we can have a nice day together..."

"Okay.." Hermione whispered back. "Good night Ron, I love you..."

"I love you too..." He hung up with a smile and settled down to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters have been really difficult for me to write. I wanted to do them justice. I always knew something was going to happen at this point in the story to put a thorn in Ron and Hermione's love story, but this idea surprised me.
> 
> CW: Talk of being sick, pregnancy, hints at abortion although it's not mentioned directly.

When Hermione woke two weeks later, she was acutely aware that something wasn't right. She had spent the week in a foul mood; Ron and Harry hadn't turned up for Ginny's game and had missed a spectacular performance by the youngest Weasley. 

She wasn't worried, despite not hearing anything from them. Auror training meant they were often whisked away at short notice for missions and Ron had once been caught with his phone at training so he had started leaving it at home. Hermione really didn't want to be that girl that got annoyed about lack of contact from her boyfriend. She trusted Ron completely and she knew from experience how awful Ron and Harry were at sending owls but it would have been nice to least know that they were okay.

Out of habit more than expectation, Hermione rolled over and checked her phone; letting out a sigh when she saw that there were no messages waiting for her. She pulled back the curtains and let the early morning sun hit her body. She had slept in the Gryffindor dormitory the night before; having spent most of the night working on a particularly heinous Defence Against the Dark Arts essay with Ginny.

Every bone in Hermione's body ached as she pushed herself slowly out of bed. The rest of the dormitory was quiet, so she gathered her toiletries and clean uniform, deciding to take advantage of the hot water before everyone else started to wake up. As she moved, she felt a familiar wave of nausea travel over her body. She stopped, using the study wooden door frame to support herself as she took a few deep breaths; willing the sensation to go away but it was no good. She mustered all her energy to speed up and made it to a toilet cubicle just in time to throw up the small amount of dinner she had managed to eat last night.

She eventually stopped and flushed the toilet before leaning her head against the cubicle wall. "That's new..." She muttered to herself before pushing herself up. She could hear stirrings from the bedroom and it would be no good for the girls to find her on the toilet floor like this. She could just imagine the gossip.  
At breakfast, Hermione stared vacantly at the food piled along the Gryffindor table. Every thought of attempting to eat something only fed her nausea. She could barely even stand the smell of it. Ginny caught her attention by sliding a plate of toast towards her, and the small ginger girl frowned as Hermione pushed it away.

"You okay?"

Hermione let out a heavy sigh and contemplated lying to her friend but then thought better of it. "No, actually I'm not feeling so great. Don't tell your brother but I've been overdoing it somewhat and I think it's finally catching up to me." she flinched as Ginny ran a cold hand over her forehead.

"You don't have a temperature. Why don't you go and ask Madam Pomfrey for a Pepper-Up potion?"

Hermione nodded, and refused the offer of accompaniment from her friend. She gathered her things and stood up. "At least it's Friday. After double Defence Against the Dark Arts we're free until Monday! I may even give myself a break from studying!" Hermione attempted a laugh, but it fell flat. "See you in class..." The brunette wearily lifted her bag to her shoulder before heading out of the Great Hall, keeping her head down as she moved.

Hermione cautiously pushed open the large wooden doors of the hospital wing, breathing a sigh of relief as it was empty. In the deepest depths of her brain, she thought she knew what was wrong with her and she would rather not have the rest of the school know. She knocked quietly on the Matron's office door and waited to be permitted to enter.

"Ms. Granger, what can I do for you today?" Madam Pomfrey gestured to the empty chair next to her desk and Hermione gratefully sunk into it.

"I'm not feeling so good. I've been really tired and this morning I was sick. I have been working really hard. I'm studying for seven NEWTs; well six now I guess and I've probably just overdone it. My boyfriend has been telling me to slow down but..." She let out a nervous laugh as Madam Pomfrey stood up and used her wand to take some initial observations. 

"I see... have you been sleeping well?"

"I'm so exhausted that by the time I get to bed I usually fall fast asleep. But I guess I'm not getting a lot of sleep..."

"I heard Madam Pince has had to remove you from the library so that she can lock up..." Madam Pomfrey's lips twitched in a smile.

"Yeah... I like it there. It's quiet and easy to study..." Hermione smiled slightly. "I've not had much appetite, and I've had a pounding headache for weeks now." She chewed her lip as she watched Madam Pomfrey finish her observations. She took her seat opposite Hermione.

"Now dear, it could be that you are overdoing it. You do seem to be very busy, all that study on top of Head Girl duties. But I'd like to ask you something first; and you must know that I am not here to judge you but to help. Could you be pregnant?"

Hearing it aloud from the older witch stunned Hermione. Although she had a sneaking suspicion she could be heating someone else say it made it seem more real. Her period had been late, almost by two months now but she'd just put it down to stress. "I guess I could be... but I've been taking the muggle pill and anyway we've only done it a handful of times..." Hermione's cheeks flushed bright red as she stared at her hands.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "The muggle pill is definitely effective, but if you forget to take just even one it can cause issues. The only safe form of contraceptive is the charm. I can teach you it if you need it?"

"It's a bit late for that now, isn't it?!" Hermione regretted snapping almost as soon as she said it. The Matron was only trying to be helpful and Hermione prided herself on her good relationships with the Hogwarts staff. "Are you able to find out?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and passed Hermione a small plastic cup. "The same way Muggles do. I have nowhere to be this morning, take all the time you need..."

A few minutes later, Hermione was sat back at Madam Pomfrey's desk, staring as the Matron held her wand over the cup. Suddenly, the wand started glowing pink and the older witch turned to give Hermione a sympathetic look. "That's a positive result. From what you've said, you are around 7 weeks or so. I would suggest you go to St. Mungo’s as soon as you can so they can give you a more thorough check up.

Hermione bit the side of her cheek in the hope it would distract her from the tears that filled her eyes. "What if I decide I don't want it?" She felt ashamed for even thinking of it, but she needed to have all her options set out in front of her before making a decision.

"St. Mungo’s will be able to help you with that, and they are very discreet with it." Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful before getting up from her seat. She returned a minute and pushed a couple of vials towards Hermione. "The green potion will help you with the nausea. Take a couple of drops when you start to feel sick. The pink will help you sleep better, but you should only use that if you have to. It's not advisable to use it during pregnancy..."

Hermione blinked and felt a stray tear travel down her cheek. She brushed it off angrily and took the vials. She was surprised when Madam Pomfrey rested her hand over Hermione's and she looked up at the Matron. There seemed to be an understanding and sympathy that Hermione would probably never fully understand, but it was warm and strangely comforting.

"Thank you..." She whispered before removing her hand and tucking the vials into her bag.

Madam Pomfrey reached for a piece of parchment and a quill, writing a hurried note before passing it to Hermione. "This will excuse you from lessons for a week while you work out what you want to do. I suggest you use this time to get some rest..."

Hermione folded the note into her pocket before getting up. Silently she left the office and made her way quickly back to the Gryffindor tower. As she dumped her bag on her bed, all she could think of was getting out of the castle and to Ron. The tears finally came as she realised she didn't even know if he would be home and she sat on the edge of the bed and let herself cry. She was trying to be strong and not let this morning's new affect her; it was just a blip in her plan after all and she could easily deal with it. She wasn't even aware of a pair of eyes watching her until she heard a voice.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Hermione stood up quickly, wiping her eyes as she spotted Ginny waiting on her own bed. Hermione turned her back on Ginny and started to empty then repack her bag, afraid for her to see the tears.

"You can't just say you're unwell and then just not turn up to class! You never miss class" Do you know how worried I was?!"

Despite the stress of the morning and despite her tears, Hermione couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face. It was remarkable how much like her mother Ginny sounded. Hermione grabbed a pair of sweats and one of Ron's t-shirts she'd stolen from his room at Christmas and headed into the bathroom to get changed without responded to Ginny.

Ginny was leaning against the door frame when Hermione emerged. "Hermione!" Ginny glared at her. "What is going on?!"

Hermione sighed and wiped her tears, finally turning to face her. 

"I've been given a week off lessons. I'm really not very well. Madam Pomfrey diagnosed exhaustion and I think I may go home and see Ron..." She fumbled for the edge of her bed, surprised at how easily the lie came out. She perched on the edge of the bed, afraid she may eventually collapse with the weight on her shoulders.

Hermione felt the bed dip next to her and before she knew it, she was wrapped in Ginny's arms. They sat like this for a while before Ginny eventually let go of her.

"Are you taking the floo?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think I'll walk up to Hogsmeade and get the Knight Bus. I'm so tired I'm worried I'll end up on the other side of the world..." She laughed slightly.

"Okay..." Ginny got up and pulled her thick winter robes on before holding out Hermione's. "I'll walk you to Hogsmeade..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: teen pregnancy, references of throwing up, talk of abortion although it's not mentioned directly

Hermione was grateful when the Knight Bus came to an abrupt stop in a quiet London alleyway and the armchair she was sat in slammed into the one next to it. “It’s the 21st Century, why don’t we have a form of magical transportation that doesn’t make you feel unwell…” She grumbled to herself as she picked up her bag and stepped off the large purple bus. She took in her surroundings, breathing a sigh of relief.

There had been a brief moment, when the bus had stopped in Wrexham to let off an elderly witch with five bags of shopping, where Hermione had thought about getting off the bus and just running away from it all. However, all her tired imagination could conjure up was a small tent filled with tiny little Weasley’s running around and she’d shuddered and settled deeper into her seat.

Hermione glanced at her watch as she walked the few hundred yards to the flat. It was only just midday. She couldn’t believe how much had happened in the five hours since she’d woken up, but it would mean that she could have the flat to herself for a few hours before Ron and Harry came home - if they even made it back tonight.

She was hoping that the quiet of the flat would give her time to get her thoughts in order and as she wearily climbed the stairs to the front door, her mind drifted to the lists of pros and cons she had already started drafting in her head. She let herself in, dumping her bag under the coat rack with the collection of the boys abandoned trainers and shoes.

Hermione surveyed the flat with a sigh; it was a mess but it still felt like home to her. She dug out the green vial Madam Pomfrey had given her and took a couple of drops with a slice of toast, grateful that the boys had left something edible in the kitchen.

Stretching slightly, she filled a glass with water before wandering through to the bedroom she shared with Ron. It was equally as messy in here, but for once she found herself just not caring. She’d have to remember to tell Ron that later. She stripped down, leaving her clothes among Ron’s on the floor and looked at herself in the floor length mirror, trying to see if her body was showing any signs of the pregnancy.

Satisfied her body was the same as it was this morning, Hermione dug out her favourite pair of Ron’s pyjamas; grateful that they were clean. They acted like a comfort blanket as she climbed into bed and reached for the book she’d left here at Christmas. She’d read for an hour or so, she’d decided before getting on with those lists. She didn’t even get to the end of the first chapter before falling asleep.  
Hours later, Ron burst through the door of the flat with Harry. Both wizards were in good spirits, having spent most of the evening drinking in the Leaky Cauldron with Neville and their other colleagues. Harry almost walked into the back of Ron as he froze in the living room.

Ron pulled out his wand quickly, using Lumos to survey the room. “Someone’s here…” He frowned. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something didn’t feel right in the flat.

Harry pulled out his wand, his training heightening his sense. “I’ll go check the bedrooms…” He started carefully down the corridor while Ron checked out a nearby cupboard. He passed Ron’s bedroom and glanced in carefully, letting out a loud laugh at the sight. 

“Oy Ron!” He called for his flat mate gently. “I’ve found your intruder….”

Ron hurried over to Harry and peered into the room. Hermione was laying sprawled like a starfish over his bed. He laughed too. “How much did we drink tonight? Is she real?”

“I think she’s real…” Harry grinned at Ron. “I wonder if she brought Ginny with her…” He turned excitedly and wandered towards his room, swaying slightly.

Hermione was woken by the feel of a weight joining her in bed. She felt her hair being pushed out of the way and soft kisses being pressed against the back of her neck. The scent of Ron was stronger now, mixed with a faint undertone of Firewhisky. She smiled to herself slightly and kept her eyes closed for just a little longer, savouring the feeling. Her stomach lurched as she thought of how he will react to the news. What if he finished with her? What if he wanted her to keep it, have her give up school and move into somewhere like the Burrow. Not that she didn’t like the Burrow, of course, but this is not how she envisioned her life going. She let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes, slowly turning towards him.

Ron smiled as he spotted Hermione stir. “Hey you! This is a nice surprise…”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile back. She’d always found his smiles infectious, like everything would end up being okay. She carefully pushed herself up to sit next to him in bed, picking up his hand to play with his fingers. “I missed you…”

“Ah yeah…” Ron looked down at his lap, the tips of his ears turning pink. “I’m sorry about my no-show the other day. Harry and I turned up at training and then all of a sudden we were out tracking some rogue Death Eaters along the cost of Cornwall. It’s been pretty grim – imagine the time we spent in the tent and then add 8 other men!” He laughed and played with one of her curls. “I’ll try and remember to send an owl next time! Apparently it’s tradition to go for a few drinks after a mission, to debrief and unwind, you know? If I knew you were here, I would have come straight home…”

Hermione smiled and stretched. “Mmmm it’s okay, apparently I needed the sleep. I’ve been home since lunch time!”

“Hermione! It’s 10 o’clock!” He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. “Are you okay? Not that I’m unhappy about getting home and finding you in my bed; quite the opposite actually…” He grinned, letting his hand stroke her side. “But shouldn’t you be in school?”

Hermione pondered the question, wondering how much she should tell him tonight. Although he wasn’t slurring his words, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and she wondered just how much he’d had to drink that night. Suddenly, she was vaguely aware that he was only in his boxers and he had gotten quite muscular in the month or two since she’d last seen him. She ran her fingers over his stomach and made the decision that if she were about to ruin their lives, she’d at least get a decent last night out of him. Anyway, he was in a good mood and she really didn’t want to spoil that. Instead of answering him, she pressed a hard kiss against his lips. Right now, she just needed him and her desire was fighting every other thought out of her head. She kissed him again and climbed onto his lap. She pushed down his boxers and was grateful when he responded without any further questions.

Later, Ron would retort that Hermione definitely had her way with him that night. It was like she couldn’t get enough of him. Not that he was complaining, he would go on more missions if he got home to her in this mood. She was now sleeping peacefully in his arms; pressed tightly to his side and every time he tried to move, she pulled him back. Ron noted that it wasn’t like Hermione to be so clingy and it scared him. He sighed and kissed the top of her head before settling down to try and get some sleep – a million worries racing through his brain.

Ron must have eventually dozed off. He was woken up suddenly when Hermione pushed herself out of his arms and rushed to the bathroom. He checked the clock; it was 7am and the sun was only just starting to rise. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking a bit confused before realising she was throwing up. He got out of bed with a sigh, pulling on his boxers and a top. He picked up another t-shirt from the pile on the floor and followed her into the bathroom.

Carefully, he knelt down next to her and waited for a pause before pulling the t-shirt over her head. He took a few breaths as he did, trying his hardest not to throw up. He thought working with George on the Puking Pastilles last year might have helped him feel immune to it, but he still couldn’t stand vomit. He concentrated hard instead of trying to comfort Hermione.

Eventually, the sickness eased and he carefully pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“You’re scaring me ‘Mione… please tell me what’s going on? Why are you not at Hogwarts?”

Hermione closed her eyes, her head pressed tight against his chest. She spoke in a quiet voice, and Ron was sure he didn’t hear her properly.

“I’m pregnant, Ron.”

He pulled away to look down at her, letting out a light laugh but he soon stopped as he realised the look on her face meant she wasn’t joking.

“Shit…” He ran his hand over his forehead, getting up quickly and leaving the bathroom.

Hermione followed him closely. “Ron, you can’t walk away from this. We need to talk about it…”

Ron turned on his heel. “You said it was okay that we didn’t do the charm. You were taking the pill and it would all be okay!” He spat out, but immediately felt ashamed as Hermione scoffed.

“Yes, because this is all of my responsibility Ron!” Hermione focused on pulling on more clothes and keeping her cool. She was so close to losing her mind – not just with Ron, but with the whole absurd situation. “I wasn’t the only person having sex that night; or last night come to think of it!” She looked at him pointedly.

“I just meant… we thought we were okay…”

“Well we weren’t and this is where we find ourselves!”

Ron flinched slightly at her bluntness. Suddenly, every part of his brain was screaming at him to run away from the situation and he had to concentrate really hard to stay where he was. He reminded himself that he had promised her he wouldn’t run away again. He felt like his thoughts were going a million miles an hour and he tried his best to make sense of the situation. Eventually, he spoke again; summoning everything he’d learnt so far at training to keep his voice even.

“What are we going to do?”

Hermione’s temper was derailed by his calmness and his use of ‘we’ instead of ‘you’. She hadn’t been expecting it and although she thought in her head that she knew what she wanted to do, she wasn’t sure. She moved to the window and opened it as far as she could; she was suddenly finding it very hard to breath.

“We barely speak to each other at the moment; and I’m not complaining about that because it’s working for us. We’re both so busy…” She leant against the windowsill and watched him. “If we were to keep it, how would it work? You’re away and I’m in school. We’re both doing what we really want to at the moment. And before you even suggest it, you are not stopping Auror training… I’m not going to take that from you…”

“But you know I would if I had to…”

“I know you would…” Hermione smiled slightly. “But I don’t want to give up us right now…” She felt a tear travel over her cheek and she wiped it away frustratedly. “This flat, my studies, your training. That is what is important to us…”

Ron took a step towards her. He reached out to wipe more tears from her cheek and let her rest her head against his hand. 

“We’re only 19 – well you’re 19, I still have a week… We’ve already had to grow up far too quickly and this is supposed to be our time to just enjoy life…”

She nodded and turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand. “I do want your children… all 10 of them eventually…” Hermione cautiously closed the gap between them, feeling relieved as he wrapped his arms around her. “This just isn’t the time to start…”

Ron nodded into her hair and held her to him. He breathed in her scent, amazed at how strong she was being. “What do we do now?”

Hermione pulled away from him slightly. “Actually, I’m really hungry…” She laughed softly. “I’ve barely eaten all week…”

Ron matched her smile. “But what about the…?” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, so instead he glanced pointedly down at her stomach.

“We go to St. Mungo’s, this afternoon or tomorrow. I’m a bit worried we’ll get recognised but the only other options are to brew a potion myself or go to a muggle clinic and since doing things the muggle way got us into this mess…” Hermione trailed off with a small sigh.

Ron sighed as well and rubbed his forehead like he was trying to put together a plan. “Okay, why don’t you go get a shower and I’ll send an owl to work; I’m sure if I explain things they’ll let me take some time off. Then I’ll go across the road and get us some bagels from that Muggle place you like?” He reluctantly let go of her and started to get changed. “Harry’s around, he’ll look after you if you start to feel sick again. He’s probably sulking that you didn’t bring Ginny with you…”

“What should we tell him?” Hermione watched Ron as he scooped some coins out of a drawer and picked up his wand.

“That Ginny has left him for Dean?!” Ron raised his eyebrows slightly, grinning as Hermione let out another small laugh. “Honestly ‘Mione? He’s our best friend; we can trust him with anything…”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. “Okay… I’ll see what comes up…”

“If that’s what you want. Go on, go get a shower; I won’t be long…” He left the bedroom with a backwards worried glance. Hermione seemed to be taking this all rather too well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Teen pregnancy, abortion.

Hermione had always vowed that she would never be a clingy girlfriend. The time her and Ron spent apart helped with this. She would never be another Lavender; she had seen first-hand how that had gone. Nevertheless, the hour while Ron was out of the flat seemed to drag.

She took her time in the shower; exploring her body again for any signs of the growing life inside her in the mirror once she was done. She felt there was a big sign over her head, flashing 'pregnant teen' in bright neon letters. She was being stupid; nothing was out of the ordinary and she was able to pull on her jeans and t-shirt without any difficulties. She left her hair to air dry and joined Harry on the sofa.

"Hey!" Harry lifted an arm and smiled as Hermione nestled up to his side. They had always been close and Harry felt almost as concerned for her as Ron was right now. "You okay? Ron ran out of here pretty quickly this morning..."

"He's gone to buy bagels. Don't worry, he'll get you one too!"

"Amazing! Doesn't even start to make up for you coming home without Ginny though..." Harry gave her a mock accusatory look.

"I think she would have come if she were allowed. She was really worried about leaving me to take the Knight Bus alone! It's a shame you missed her game last week, she was amazing!"

"So I heard! The offers from the professional teams should be pouring in; although I know she has her eyes set on the Harpies! Then I can take a step out of the spotlight!" Harry laughed softly. "Seriously though, are you okay? Ron and I used to have to force you out of school for our adventures..."

"I'm not, but I will be..." Hermione rested her head against Harry's shoulder, deciding it would be better to tell him what was going on; especially if she was going to be staying at the flat. She took her time and surprised herself with how steady her voice was and how calm she felt about it all. "Ron's taking me to St. Mungo's this afternoon..."

Harry listed to what Hermione was saying carefully, without interrupting her. Eventually, he nodded softly and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for telling me. It must have been a nightmare for you..."

"I was mostly scared about telling Ron, but he's been amazing!"

"Don't be too surprised, he's top of our class for a reason!" Harry grinned, obviously happy for his best friend to have the limelight for a while. "If there's anything I can help with, please let me know..."

Hermione smiled and settled closer to Harry. "Thank you..." She turned her attention to whatever awful breakfast TV show Harry had been watching.

When Ron returned they were still curled up on the sofa. He hung his coat up and threw the bag of food down on the coffee table.

"Oy Harry! Just because your girlfriend isn't here, doesn't mean you have to steal mine!" He smiled and settled into the armchair.

They spent the morning lazing around the flat. As much as Hermione loved spending time with Ginny, she enjoyed it just being the three of them. It was comfortable and exactly what she needed at that moment in time. They settled easily back into their banter and Hermione was grateful for the distraction.

Hermione and Ron took their time getting ready to go out, but eventually they knew they should just go and get it over with. Harry saw them to the door and pulled Hermione back into a tight hug.

"Good luck, I'll be here when you get back. I'll tidy the flat so it's nice for you..."

"Thank you..." Hermione hugged him close until she felt Ron tug at her arm. She unwrapped her arms from Harry and left the flat slowly.

Once they were outside, Ron apparated them to a quiet alleyway around the corner from St. Mungo's. He took a tight hold of her hand again as they walked around to the abandoned department store. As they got to the front of the store, the dummy lifted its head and checked the street ahead of them before signalling for them to step through the window.

They were relieved to find the waiting area quiet. Nobody paid particular attention to the young couple as they made their way over to the welcome witch. Hermione tried to be as vague as possible and nodded her thanks as she was sent to the second floor; to a wing of the hospital she had never even noticed before. She took a seat and leaned into Ron as he settled next to her.

Hermione should have known when the healer announced her name to the whole waiting area that the appointment was not going to go well. The second sign was when she had to follow her to the examination room alone. Without Ron, she immediately felt on edge and for the entire appointment; she felt like she had to justify her decisions. Abortions for reasons other than medical were almost unheard of in the Wizarding Community and at every point Hermione felt like the healer was trying to change her mind.

She was given the first of two potions and told to wait an hour before she could take the second and go home. There was nothing to read so she was left alone with her thoughts. It felt to Hermione that the healers may have used this as a deterrent, hoping that the witch may see sense and change her mind. Hermione set her jaw in determination and instead focused on reading all the posters on the wall, counting down the seconds when she could leave.

Eventually, the healer came back and gave Hermione the second potion. Hermione took it as quickly as she could before snatching the leaflets offered to her by the healer and storming out to Ron, who jumped up as soon as he saw her. His questioning eyes only fuelled her annoyance.

"It's done!" She retorted, bluntly; though she softened slightly as Ron flinched. "Sorry, I just want to get out of here..."

Ron nodded and took her hand in his before quietly getting her home.

Back at the flat, Hermione started to feel unwell again. The nausea and extreme fatigue had been replaced with painful stomach cramps. She ignored Harry jumping to his feet as they got in and made a bee line to the bedroom. Ron followed after her, throwing a poignant look at his best friend.

Hermione slept for the rest of the day and most of the night too. She woke from a nightmare in the early morning, but instead of waking Ron she took a quick shower then settled on the sofa. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. She picked up her book and started to read. She didn't get far into the book before she was suddenly overcome with emotion.

Harry woke as he heard someone moving around the flat. He was always a light sleeper, putting it down to all those hours spent trying to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. As he left his room, he spotted the light on and headed towards it. He was surprised to see Hermione sat on the sofa crying quietly to herself. His heart stung with pain for her as he slid onto the sofa next to her.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry pulled her to him tightly.

"I had a nightmare... I was going to read but then I just started crying and now I can't stop..."

Harry sighed and rubbed her back until she calmed down. Carefully, he pulled away and observed her quietly.

"Stupid hormones!" Hermione wiped her eyes, looking forlorn.

"Is that all this is?" He looked at her pointedly.

"I don't regret it, if that's what you're asking..." She let out a small sigh.

"Okay - but it would be okay if you did, or felt sad about it..." Harry shrugged slightly.

"I did all my research before me and Ron..." She elbowed Harry as he started to laugh. "Oh shut up, I just needed to know what to expect!" She let out a small laugh too, despite the last of her tears. 

"They don't teach any of it at Hogwarts! Our kind are still stuck in the dark ages with a lot of things. The healer asked me around 15 times if I wanted to go through with it, even after I signed the permission parchment. I almost started doubting myself!"

"It's a huge thing to do..."

"It is, I agree. But just because I'm 19 it doesn't mean I don't know my own mind or what I want. I helped you kill Voldemort, for Merlin's sake and that healer knew exactly who I was!" Hermione was starting to feel herself get worked up again and dropped the volume of her voice, afraid to wake Ron. "I hate to think how many witches have put themselves through something they didn't want to because they were scared of being judged by the community!"

"You're stronger than most witches Hermione. Many others wouldn't come out of something like this and think, 'what can I change to make it better for everyone else?'"

"Oh don't get me wrong," Hermione sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest. "This weekend has been a rollercoaster of emotions. I think I've felt everything under the sun these past two days: shame, fear, sadness..." She sighed. "Now I just feel angry..."

"Angry Hermione is scary!" Harry nudged her softly. "I sometimes feel the same way about Auror training. Ron is excelling because he's used to the traditional way things are done. But some of it is so outdated. I often think what might have happened if the office had been more efficient; would Fred or Tonks or Lupin still be alive..." He trailed off and sat with her in silence for a moment. "Unfortunately, I still have two and a half years before I can graduate and make some changes..."

"It's all baby steps Harry..." Hermione kissed his cheek and pushed herself up from the sofa, wincing as a mild cramp travelled through her stomach. "Thank you for being understanding..."

"You're welcome. It will be nice having you home for the week; especially with Ron's birthday coming up..."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'm going to make sure he has a really good one; given how last year's went..." Hermione headed back to bed, moving slowly and deliberately.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the hardest out of the last couple to write, surprisingly. I needed to get H&R back on track without ignoring everything that happened. I wanted them to be strengthened by the experience. I've literally spent the last 6 hours writing and re-writing it. I hope it's okay!

When Mrs. Weasley found out that Hermione was home from school for the week because she wasn't feeling well, she stepped into Mum Overdrive. Both Hermione and Harry had become surrogate children to her and she had always tried her best to look after them; what was two more when there was already 7 after all?! Every morning, once she'd packed Arthur off to work, she'd filled her basket full of cakes or pastries and emptied her potions cupboard before flooing to Harry and Ron's flat.

Hermione had found it endearing and she could steadily feel herself gaining the pounds she had lost the last few weeks. Ron, on the other hand, just felt put out. He wanted to be the one to look after Hermione and he felt Molly's regular appearance were a sign of her lack of faith in him.

But he could. Despite not being a morning person, he made sure to wake up earlier than Hermione to make her breakfast in bed. He then helped her shower, even though she was adamant she could do it herself. he made sure she was settled on the sofa with a book before Molly could appear.

Molly had gone out of her way to rearrange Ron's birthday meal to the Sunday so that Hermione could celebrate with them before she went back to school.

Sunday morning came around quick enough and Hermione was so excited for the big family meal that she found herself awake before Ron for the first time that week. Her cramps and bleeding had stopped a few days before and since she had spent most of the week sleeping, eating or reading on the sofa; she was full of energy.

Hermione took her time to wake properly, shivering slightly in the cold morning air. Ron had yet again stolen her half off the duvet from her while they slept and she was grateful for the thick pyjamas she was wearing; even though Ron had called them the 'unsexiest things ever'. She rolled over slowly, smiling as Ron came into view. He was sprawled across the bed on his back, the duvet pooled at his waist and snoring softly. She bit her lip as her eyes travelled down his chest and to the light line of ginger hair that led from his belly and under the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. She let out a soft moan; she was definitely feeling more like herself.

Grinning, she propped herself up on one elbow and leaned over him to press a kiss against his lips. He started to smile in his sleep so she moved the kisses from his lips to his jaw, kissing softly along the line of it before moving to his neck. Ron stirred slightly as she pressed her tongue against one of his nipples. She gave both nipples equal attention before carrying on kissing down his body.

Eventually, she pushed down his pyjama bottoms and took him into her mouth before waiting to check if he was awake or not.

Ron woke with a groan and the feel of Hermione's warm mouth on him. He couldn't help but lace his fingers into her hair, trying to resist the urge to push her closer. Instead, he massaged her scalp softly and was rewarded with her soft moan vibrating against him. He opened his eyes as Hermione picked up the pace, adding her hand and doing everything that drove him crazy. He fought hard to hold on for as long as he could, but eventually he pushed his hips towards her; letting out a loud groan as he came.

Hermione tasted him briefly before pulling away and lying back on the bed with a satisfied smirk. Ron immediately rolled towards her, his lips seeking out hers. She wrapped her arms around him, letting out a moan when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She always found it such a turn-on if he kissed her when she still had the taste of his come in her mouth.

She melted into the bed and under his weight. Her hands stroked his spine as he started to slow down the kisses and pull away.

"Good morning." He grinned breathlessly down at her. "That was a nice way to be woken up!"

Hermione grinned back up at him. "Well I thought since we're celebrating your birthday early, you should get your first birthday treat." She lifted her head for a quick kiss. Settling her head back on the pillow, she smiled softly up at him. "I know I said we were never having sex ever again; but I think I'm ready to give it a try..."

Ron raised his hand to stroke her cheek. "You sure? I mean, it would be nice to before you go back to school but there's no pressure..."

Hermione untangled her arms from around him and started to unbutton her pyjama top. "Let's just see how it goes... but you have to do the charm!"

Ron laughed and pulled her hands from her top, taking responsibility for undressing her in between kisses. When they were finally both naked, he made a massive show of performing the contraceptive charm, which made Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh that's sexy..." She snorted as she laughed, trying to calm herself down as she pulled him back to her, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

It was awkward at first. Hermione was very obviously nervous and quite tense but once she'd gotten over the initial discomfort, they very easily found their rhythm again. True to his word, Ron took his time and made sure to pay extra attention to Hermione. Where before sex had often been frenzied and passionate, he made sure this was slow and loving and he tried to put everything he felt for her into it. Their lips barely left each other's skin and they clung to each other as they rode out their pleasure together.

Eventually, Hermione pulled away from Ron and rubbed her nose against his.

"Thank you for everything you've done this week..."

"You mean my mum's done..." Ron pulled a face, which made Hermione erupt in another fit of giggles.

"No what you've done. Your mum fed me up; you're the one who looked after me." She played with his fingers. "After I got the results from the test I was so scared it would drive us apart but if anything, I feel so much closer to you..."

"Did you think I would leave?" Ron sat up slightly, concern on his face.

"A little, I guess. One of my first thoughts was to run away, so I wouldn't judge you if you'd thought about it too..."

"Yeah well... I promised you I would never run away again and I meant it..." Ron flopped back down in bed. He picked up her right hand and played with the ring he gave her at Christmas. "You're stuck with me now..."

"Oh whatever will I do?" Hermione laughed and leaned over him to kiss him again. "We should go shower; but first... presents!"

***

Lunch at the Burrow had been delightful. All attention was on Ron as the family showered him with presents and made a huge fuss of him. After lunch, the majority of the younger Weasleys had set out for a pick-up game of Quidditch. Hermione had settled in a garden chair under a blanket to watch them. She was soon joined by a pregnant Fleur. Hermione had been trying to avoid her all afternoon, especially as the conversation seemed to always be about her growing baby bump.

Fleur had given her a friendly smile and passed her a cup of tea. "Molly said you have not been well," Fleur broke the silence as she took the seat next to Hermione, her accent a little less French than the last time she saw her.

"Yeah, she's been feeding me well..." Hermione laughed slightly then chewed her lip as she tried to think of something else to talk to the blond about. She felt her eyes gravitate towards Fleur's swollen tummy.

"The baby loves Molly's cooking... here, feel this..." Fleur grabbed Hermione's hand and pressed it against the side of her tummy before she could protest. "Right by there..."

Hermione went to pull her hand away but then her eyes widened as she felt the kick. "Oh..." She gasped as the baby kicked again.

"Molly said the baby is a true Weasley. All seven of them were big kickers..."

Hermione smiled, forgetting about the game of Quidditch she had been watching and turned her attention to Fleur, keeping her hand on her bump as she discovered a new bond with the French Witch. She was so into the conversation that she hadn't even notice the sky was starting to grow dark, until Ron appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"You need to make a move if you want to get back before curfew 'Mione..." Ron smiled and held out his hand for her.

Hermione stood up and said a quick goodbye to Fleur before hurrying into the Burrow to say her goodbye to everyone else. She picked up her school bag and shrunk it down before taking Ron's hand and letting him lead her down the lane away from the Burrow.

Ron stopped as they got to the end of the lane. "I saw your hand on Fleur's bump, were you okay?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She buried her head against his chest. "Yeah, I didn't get much choice. She kind of just grabbed my hand and before I knew it I was feeling the baby kick! It was okay though. I think I underestimated Fleur before but she's actually great to talk to..."

"That's good..." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to miss you so much..."

"No goodbyes Ron, remember?" Hermione lifted her head for a soft kiss, her hand gripping hold of the back of his jumper. He smelt of earth and sweat and it was comforting to her. They carried on kissing until they ran out of breath. Ron grumbled as he let go of Hermione. He held out his wand arm and sighed as the purple bus appeared at the end of the lane.

"Go on then..." He stole one last kiss from Hermione then pushed her towards the bus.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of Hermione's year at Hogwarts went by without any major events, catastrophes or magical disasters, which was a definite improvement on her other six years at school.

As the students started to preparing for their upcoming NEWT exams, and the last couple of weeks as school, another important date was looming over the castle; the final Quidditch match of the season. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses had played a strong season and in true Hogwarts style, whoever won this game would win the house cup.

The morning of the game, Hermione found herself pacing the entrance hall to the castle. As Captain, Ginny had already escorted the team down to the pitch to start getting ready; but Hermione had decided to wait for Ron and Harry to turn up. She was fretting that they weren't going to show up - their Auror training had been even more demanding than they'd expected and they had unintentionally missed the last couple of opportunities to meet up.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh and checked her watch one last time, figuring they just weren't going to show up. She felt sad, although she knew she couldn't be mad at them; their work was often unpredictable and anyway, the exams would be over in two weeks and then she'd be on the train back to London where she planned to stay for good. She had just been so excited to finally see Ron and she missed him terribly; two months was a long time.

She turned and started to make her way sadly down to the pitch, but she didn't get far before a familiar voice called to her.

"Oy! Where do you think you're going?"

Hermione grinned and turned on her heel, taking in the sight before her. Both boys had considerably bulked up in the two months since she'd last saw them. They had remnants of bruises and cuts on their faces but to Hermione, it was the best sight ever. She let out an excited squeal and threw herself at them, gathering them both into her arms and pulling them tight to her.

"Oh I missed you two so much!" She tightened her grip on them, not willing to let them go.

"Yeah but you missed me more, right?" Ron pouted at her. She loosened her grip on Harry slightly and turned more towards Ron, pressing a hard kiss against his lips.

"Of course I did..." She kissed him again, letting go of Harry properly so that she could wrap both arms around Ron. She grinned against his lips as he scooped her up, and she wrapped her legs around him without breaking the kisses.

"Gross..." Harry muttered, but smiled. He tolerated the kisses for a bit longer before frowning. "Okay, if you could put each other down now that would be great. We are here to watch the Quidditch..."

Ron sighed but put Hermione back on the floor, slipping his hand into hers. "Oh yeah, Quidditch. That's what we're here for. Come on then, let's go watch Ginny smash the Slytherins..."

Hermione led them both down to the pitch, her hips bumping against Ron's in an attempt to stay close to him. She sought out Luna, who was holding their seats for them and they squeezed through the crowds to get to her. Once seated, she leaned into him, her arm hooked over his thigh. She took every opportunity to touch him during the game; pressing herself tight to his side during the tense moments and jumping up to hug him every time Gryffindor scored.

It was a close game and Hermione could feel the electricity coursing around the pitch. The whole castle had emptied for the game and the trio were relieved that all the attention seemed to be on the game rather than them. Both teams fought hard and the score was almost tied throughout. Finally, the snitch was caught by the Gryffindor seeker and the pitch erupted in loud cheers. Ron scooped Hermione up and held her closely until Harry cut in, hugging them both.

As the crowds started to disperse, Harry hurried off to find Ginny, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the bleachers. After promising Luna that they'd be back in the Gryffindor common room for the celebrations, Ron took Hermione's hand and led her down to pitch level before walking out towards the Black Lake. They walked in silence, until they came across a large oak tree. Ron sat down with his back against the tree and pulled Hermione into his lap. 

"Hi..." He smiled as he rubbed his nose against her cheek.

"Hey you..." She smiled back. "I was worried you weren't going to come..."

"Like I'd miss it! Harry has been telling anyone who will listen that Ginny had scouts at the game today. I've had it booked off for months. We were late because Bill and Fleur came over with Victoire and Harry will not put that baby down!"

Hermione laughed softly. "Thank you..." She kissed his cheek then tangled her fingers with his. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too..." Ron pressed a soft kiss against her lips then started their usual catch-up chat. The conversation came easy and it was if they hadn't spent more than a day apart. They sat like this for an hour, just catching up and being with each other.

Eventually the conversation tapered off naturally and Ron's smile was replaced with a contemplative look.

"Shall we go join the Gryffindor celebrations?" Hermione watched him with a small frown. When he didn't answer, she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. Ron brought his gaze to hers and gave her a small smile.

"What's up?" Hermione shifted so she was facing him properly, watching Ron carefully. She didn't like it when he looked like he was thinking; usually it meant he was in trouble or was hatching a plan that would get them into trouble.

"You love me, right?" Ron avoided her gaze for a second. "And you promised me forever..."

Hermione nodded slowly, feeling her stomach lurch. His moments of self-doubt had been getting rarer as the year had progressed. Auror training had helped his confidence, no doubt helped by the fact he was still coming top of most of his classes. 

"It's okay..." Ron took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "This isn't bad, I promise..." He dropped her hand and dug out a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. He unfolded it with a sigh and passed it to Hermione.

"What's this?" Hermione frowned as she read it. She easily identified Harry and Ron's writing from years of helping them with their essays, but most of it didn't make sense. It just seemed like a long list of place names and dates, mixed with names she didn't recognise.

"Your parents..." Ron muttered, looking sullen and downright depressed. "You stayed behind last summer to look after Harry and I and we know you wanted to go and find them. We wanted to do something for you..." He let out a heavy sigh and pointed out a pair of circled names and what looked like an address. "Wendell and Monica Wilkins... last seen in Patchewollock, North-West Victoria. This is the address of their Dentists Surgery..."

Hermione let out a loud gasp and dropped the parchment as if it had burnt her. Her thoughts had often drifted to her parents over the past year. She hadn't forgotten about going to look for them, but she had been putting it off as she was scared of being disappointed if she couldn't find them, or if the countercharm to replace their memory didn't work.

"You found them?" She gazed up at Ron with tears shining in her eyes.

Ron shrugged slightly and looked down at his hands. "We've been learning how to track in Auror training and then we went to a muggle library and used the Googley. We had to do a lot of asking nicely at the Ministry too but yeah... there they are!"

"You're amazing! I've been putting it off - I hadn't even worked out how to start trying to look for them or what to do when I found them..."

"Well yeah..." Ron took a long breath. "McGonagall has been helping me work that out for you too! She said she'll spend some time with you after exams so you can learn the countercharm..." Ron pulled away and made eye contact with her. "I want you to go 'Mione. Harry said he can exchange some galleons to pay for the flights and at home we have a collection of maps and stuff. Australia looks amazing!"

"You'll come with me?" Hermione smiled at him. "We can do this together..."

"Ah yeah, that's the catch..." Ron looked so deflated and heartbroken that it took Hermione by surprise "I asked Robards and because I've already had the time off to look after you, he won't let me take any more. Training is ramping up this summer and there's only three more Death Eaters to catch and Robards wants all hands-on deck. I'm sorry Hermione..."

"Oh..." Hermione sat back, chewing her lip thoughtfully. "I guess that's okay..." She finally said in a quiet voice. "You're busy with training you won't even notice I'm gone. If I go straight after school finishes then it shouldn't take me too long to find them since you've already done all the work. I can hopefully bring them home before the NEWT results are released. Then we can start looking for a place of our own..."

Ron nodded solemnly and pulled her close to his chest. "You promise me?" He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

"Cross my heart... you're going to make me a Weasley, remember?" She played with the ring on her right hand with a small smile.

"Granger-Weasley..." He kissed the top of her head and held her close, sighing frustratedly as a few tears escaped his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You didn't think I'd let them be happy did you?! ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the hardest chapter I've ever had to write ever. I'm sorry it's short, but it's deliberate! Please forgive me!

"Hermione?" The line crackled and Ron stared at the phone, wondering if she had already hung up on him. He swore loudly at it, hating the fact that this was the only way he could contact Hermione at the moment.

She had found her parents with ease, mostly owing to all the information Ron and Harry had given her, but instead of coming straight home as planned, she had chosen to stay in Australia with them. The distance was too far for a direct Floo so he'd had to resort to his trusty phone. The 9-hour time difference had made it even harder.

"Ron?" A voice that sounded a million miles away finally spoke back. "Ron, are you still there? You need to hold the phone up to your mouth so I can hear you..."

Ron bit back a barbed retort and sighed. "I know how to use the phone by now Hermione. We spoke to each other at least once a week while you were in Hogwarts. Ginny said the NEWT results have been sent out. Did Hogwarts send them to you in Australia?"

"Yes! I got seven Oustanding's. Professor Babbling is also highly impressed with my first few translated stories. We've been corresponding by owl. We've just got home from a celebratory meal!"

"Brilliant! I know you would! So does that mean you're coming home?"

"Well actually, that's what I needed to speak to you about..." The line crackled again and Ron feared she had gone. He managed to catch a few words; Shacklebolt, research, wizarding laws, women's rights, lovely weather but it was enough to make his blood start to boil.

"You're staying?" His stomach plummeted. "But.... you promised me you'd be back soon!"

Hermione sighed. She knew this conversation was going to be hard, and she'd already put it off for a week before Ron had called. Her parents were really enjoying their life in Australia and the desire to spend more time with them after the war was a temptation she couldn't resist right now. To top it off after some correspondence, Kinglsey had agreed to pay her to do some research on the way the Australian Wizarding Community did things and she felt she'd only just scratched the surface.

"You can come and visit whenever you want, we can pay for your flights..."

"I can't because I'm still in Auror training..." Ron sighed. "I'm not allowed any more holidays; certainly not enough to spend a decent amount of time with you and make the flight worthwhile..." He stared at his feet, blinking back tears before speaking again in a small voice. "Don't... don't you love me?"

Hermione scoffed. "Come on Ron, you know I love you..."

"If you did, you couldn't be apart from me for so long. You don't even sound like you're missing me!"

"Of course I miss you Ronald, I miss you with all my heart but I need time with my parents and I'm really enjoying the research. Why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm the one being selfish?" Ron curled his fist up, trying to fight his anger. "You promised me just a few more weeks... We've already been apart from a whole year!"

"All I'm asking for is one more year, maybe even less than that..."

"A year?" Ron's stomach plummeted even further.

"Look..." Hermione's voice cracked, though this time it wasn't the long-distance connection. Her eyes filled with tears. "If you can't support me with this then maybe we should consider calling it a day..."

"What, wait Hermione no! Look just come home and we'll sort things out..."

"I told you, I can't come home right now!" She let out a shaky breath. "You're right, I'm selfish and it's unfair of me to make you keep on waiting. I'm sorry..."

Ron pulled the phone away from his ear, trying to form some sort of sentence that could persuade her to take her words back and come home, but nothing came. Eventually he spoke again; his voice shaking as he fought back tears. "If that's what you want..." He hung up quickly and stared at his phone, willing himself not to cry.


	17. Chapter 17

It was three whole months before Hermione heard any of her British friends voices; not that she was keeping count. She had kept in contact with Harry and Ginny via owl a few times, but it wasn't the same. The long-distance owls took at least a day or two to travel between countries and Hermione really didn't making the birds to fly so far.

Her time in Australia was going well. She had started to rebuild her relationship with her parents and she had made a good mix of Muggle and Magical friends. Her research was also going really well and just the other day, she'd made some useful connections in the office of the Australian Ministry of Magic. But she terribly regretted breaking things off with Ron and she missed him awfully.

She'd sent her ring back to him in a fit of anger a few days after that fated phone call. She'd also poured her heart out to him in a letter that he hadn't seen fit to reply to; not that she blamed him. She knew logically she shouldn't have done either, but she had decided for once to listen to her heart and not her brains. She guessed she could always blame the decision on her heartbreak, should anyone ask.

The radio silence reinforced her thoughts that she'd done irrefutable damage to their relationship and friendship. She often woke in a cold sweat, the nightmares of Malfoy Manor being replaced by a series of visions of Ron with other women, flaunting their love in front of her while she stood there, alone.

She had briefly considered whether she should apply for a job at the Australian Ministry of Magic and make plans to stay here with her parents indefinitely. The only thing stopping her was how much she missed her friends back home.

Christmas was fast approaching. Hermione missed the hubbub of Christmas in Diagon Alley and Hagrid decorating the Great Hall. She had also been looking forward to spending her first Christmas crammed into the Burrow with all the Weasleys and added extras. Patchewollock couldn't be further from any of this. The small town was a mix of muggle and magical inhabitants. Everyone got along perfectly fine, but apart from a wall mural and the small-town square, absolutely nothing happened there.

Hermione had woken up early that morning and decided to give herself a rare break from her research. She had flooing and apparating between the small town and Melbourne and it was tiring her out. Her parents were busy at the surgery, so she decided to surprise them by decorating the small farmhouse the three of them shared.

She was half-way through wrapping tinsel around the tree when she head the magically charmed phone start to ring in her bedroom. Her stomach lurched. She had bought herself a new phone after she had decided to stay in Australia so that she could stay in touch with her parents and new muggle friends but she had kept the older phone on charge in her bedroom, just in case Ron should want to get in touch.

She left her wand to continue decorating and hurried through to her room, scooping up the phone without pausing to check who the caller was. She was breathless as she answered.

"Ron?"

"Hello? Hermione? It's Ginny! Can you hear me?"

Hermione felt her stomach drop. It wasn't Ron. She bit back a sigh, trying to sound a bit more excited to finally hear from her close friend.

"Ginny, hi!"

She was gutted, obviously, but hearing the youngest Weasley's voice went a little way to help the burning homesickness she'd been feeling since breaking up with Ron.

Immediately, the friends started to catch-up and Hermione curled up on her bed, basking in the familiarity. It was the most perfect tonic and one of the best ways to help her kick start her Christmas. She laughed as Ginny describe Molly's attempts to rope her siblings in to getting the Burrow sorted for Christmas.

Hermione sighed softly. "I was looking forward to finally experiencing a Christmas at the Burrow this year..."

Ginny sighed too. "It's shit isn't it? Mum is finally up to doing the whole shindig and she's going so over the top; anyone would think she was trying to compensate for our quiet Christmas last year. Victoire has given her a new lease of life. But it won't be the same without Fred, or you... Harry was just saying the other night that he's spent the last two Christmases with you..."

"And all those ones before, crowded around the table in Grimmauld Place or staying in Hogwarts with you, Harry and Ron…"

Eventually Hermione and Ginny hung up; they'd been speaking for over an hour and Ginny had to get to training. Hermione's head was whirling with all the news she'd heard.

Ginny had made it to the main team with the Harpies after only four months of training with them. This was practically unheard of, but their regular Chaser had an unfortunate accident which was going to put her out of action for the rest of the season. Hermione had promised Ginny that she would do everything she could to come back and see her games. Although she hated flying and didn't get why everyone was so obsessed with the sport, she would never miss the opportunity to support her friends; just like she did when they were at school.

During the Quidditch update, Ginny had let it slip that Harry had proposed to her. It seemed he had been planning on doing it at Christmas; but got too excited and popped the question one evening before they went to bed. In front of Ron, nonetheless. They were planning on making an announcement at Christmas dinner. Hermione was over the moon, especially when she was asked to be maid of honour; but there was a part of her that was incredibly jealous of them. She had hoped she'd be the one to help Harry chose a ring for Ginny and would have loved to have been there alongside them when he proposed. Even though she had felt that it was way too early for herself and Ron to get married, she found herself imagining what it would have been like watching Ron get down on one knee.

Hermione lay on her bed, letting out a heavy sigh. She knew that life would have carried on without her while she wasn't there, but she didn't expect for it to move so quickly. Being so out of touch with her close friends was hard and it wasn't helped by how vague Ginny had acted when she'd asked about Ron. He was okay and doing well at Auror training – this was all Ginny would tell her. She could understand Ginny's loyalty to her brother, but she had a craving to know more.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. There was no point in wallowing. She made the decision to stay in Australia, but she could try and make things better by visiting more often. Hermione got up from the bed and made her way to her small desk, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. She settled at the desk and started writing to Kingsley to see if there was a way she could travel home for Ginny's games; proposing she started to meet with him so she could update him on her research in person. It would probably mean having to take a series of Portkeys which would be exhausting, but it would be quicker than flying and if she could get home quicker then maybe she'd have more time to fix her friendship with Ron.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. There was a lot I wanted to get into this chapter but the words wouldn't work. On top of that, work was crazy this week and I've had a blanket to finish for a friend. Thank you for all your feedback, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Oh also - Lavender survived the Battle of Hogwarts. Soz! ;-)

Hermione started making plans for her trip as soon as Christmas was over and the distraction helped February come around quick enough.

Setting up the portkeys had been the hardest part of organising the trip; she'd needed the agreement of the Australian, United Arab Emirates and British Ministries of Magic as she had to travel from Patchewollock via Mildura to Melbourne and then on to Dubai before finally landing in an alleyway behind the small hotel she was staying in. Harry and Ginny had offered her the spare room in the new cottage they had just bought but they were still unpacking and Hermione hadn't wanted to impose. Ron was probably still at the old flat, but she definitely didn't want to stay there with him.

She'd allowed herself a couple days to get over the portkey giddiness. Although she was used to them by now; taking four in the space of five hours combined with the jet lag had made her feel all out of sorts. 

Hermione's meeting with Kingsley had gone well, he'd been impressed with her thoughts around elf rights and had provided his feedback, which already had her brain going a hundred miles an hour as she tried to process it. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked across the atrium at the Ministry of Magic, making her way to where she agreed to meet Harry.

Kingsley had agreed with her that house elves should have more rights, but he'd set her the challenge of collecting evidence to persuade the less flexible of wizards that it would be valuable to them. She was already dissecting his comments as she found a quiet spot to wait.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as Harry grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She breathed in his familiar scent and immediately felt at home.

"I missed you so much Hermione!" Harry tightened his grip on her.

"I missed you too!" Hermione pulled away to take a look at him. "Nice to see Auror training is treating you well..." She observed a bruise under his eye suspiciously.

"My sparring partner had trouble concentrating this morning, we're doing high-level wandless combat. Meaning we usually just fight!" Harry grinned and placed his hand on her shoulder, leading her out of the atrium and up to street level. Once they were out in Muggle London, they started to walk side by side down the road, excitedly catching up. They took their seats in a quiet muggle restaurant, pausing their conversation only to order lunch.

"So did you invite Ron today?" Hermione tried to act casually, but she had been back in the country for three days and she hadn't heard or seen from him. She frowned as Harry rolled his eyes slightly. "I am allowed to ask about him..."

"Of course you are. He was all set to join us..." Harry nodded pointedly to the empty chair at their table. "But as I was getting ready to meet you, he muttered something about paperwork and headed to the offices. Maybe he was feeling bad about the black eye..." He shrugged but smiled.

"Ah okay, maybe I'll see him tomorrow?"

Harry nodded. "The whole family will be there; it'll be Victoire's first game of Quidditch! Ginny managed to blag one of the team boxes since there'll be so many of us!" He smiled fondly but it was fleeting. Hermione frowned again as Harry reached over to take Hermione's hand. "There's something you need to know before tomorrow though..."

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

He let out a sigh. "Ron was pretty heartbroken after that call last October. We didn't see him for days. When you sent him the ring it pushed him over the edge. He left without saying anything to me or Ginny. Turns out he spent five days straight at the Leaky Cauldron; only coming home to sleep and change. While he was there, he bumped into someone we know and things kind of escalated..."

Hermione's eyes were wide, her heart pounding. She immediately thought something bad had happened. "Did he get into a fight or something? Was it Malfoy?!"

"It's worse than that..." He chewed on his lip, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. "Lavender was there..."

Hermione was silent. All of a sudden, she felt like her breath had been taken from her.

"He's been talking about bringing her to the game all week; so I thought I'd better warn you..."

Hermione nodded slowly, cursing herself as tears started to prickle her eyes. "I'm not surprised he's moved on; it's been a few months but Lavender?" She took a deep breath, trying hard to compose herself. "Jeez, that's going to be hard to see. Is he happy?"

Harry nodded slowly, squeezing Hermione's hand as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Are they still all over each other like they were in school?"

Harry couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Oh Merlin Hermione; it's not as full on but it's still pretty gross. Ginny and I had to move out, we were fed up of catching them in various states of undress on the sofa. Plus you know, we're getting married now so we need our own place..." He smirked at Hermione, then leaned in, speaking in a conspiratorial whisper. "She still calls him Won-Won..."

Hermione laughed and mimed puking into her glass of wine before taking a long sip. "Ugh great..."

"There's an unlimited bar tomorrow! You're still welcome to join us at the Burrow for the pre-game lunch..."

Hermione pondered it for a moment. It would be nice to get some more time with the rest of the Weasleys, but she'd already agreed to Sunday lunch and with the news; she didn't think it would be a great idea. "No it's okay I'll just meet you at the game. Please promise me you'll sit next to me?"

"Oh don't worry..." Harry grinned. "I won't leave your side!"

Their food arrived; but Harry and Hermione barely broke their conversation as they carried on catching up. Hermione had requested a full recap of his proposal and had grilled Harry on Victoire and how the rest of the Weasleys were. Soon enough it was time for him to go back to work. He left her with her pass for the game tomorrow. Despite the awful winter weather, Hermione decided to spend the rest of her day re-exploring Diagon Alley.

The next afternoon, Hermione found herself heading into the luxury box at the Holyhead Quidditch grounds alone. She was the first person to arrive - there was still an hour until the first whistle and the rest of the Weasleys were probably still finishing up with lunch.

Yesterday, on a whim, she had nipped into Quality Quidditch Supplies and picked up a Harpies fan top as she felt it might make her blend in a little more with the crowds of fans swarming the grounds. She was grateful that the box had been magically warmed; the Welsh weather was unforgiving and a cruel wind was whistling through the stands. The t-shirt wouldn't have been warm enough if she were out in the elements.

Hermione picked out a seat for herself in the furthest corner and lay her cloak and bag on it. She got herself a drink and was just about to take her seat when a series of loud cracks announced the arrival of the Weasleys.

She was immediately summoned to Molly before anyone could even take a breath or hang up their cloaks. There was a whirlwind of familiar hugs as she was passed between family members; each of them pausing for a moment to comment on her tan or ask about Australia. She managed to catch Harry's eye briefly, breathing a sigh of relief as he'd settled himself into the chair next to the chair she'd reserved for herself.

Hermione eventually started to run out of people to catch-up with. She emerged from Fleur's embrace with a promise of getting a cuddle from baby Victoire just as the five-minute warning for the start of the game blasted through the box. She turned to take her seat but noticed Ron deep in conversation with Harry; a giggling Lavender pressed into his side. They must have snuck in while she was busy with the family. She steeled herself as she approached them, praying they wouldn't be able to notice how hard her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Hi..." Hermione tried her best to hold herself upright and look confident, even though she felt sick to her stomach seeing Ron and Lavender together.

"Hermione!" Ron turned suddenly, feigning surprise at seeing her. 

This annoyed Hermione; she knew Harry had told him she would be home this week. She observed him briefly, rolling her eyes as Lavender slid her hand to his thigh possessively. Eventually she spoke again. "I just need to get to my seat..."

"Oh right, yes of course..." Ron stood up, pulling Lavender with him. She gave them both a fake smile and slid past them, muttering a small thanks as she did. As she took her seat, she felt Harry take her hand and squeeze it softly, but she didn't dare turn her head to look at him.

Luckily, she was soon distracted by the action on the pitch as the balls were released. Hermione watched in awe as Ginny did a lap of the pitch before settling into a holding pattern as she hunted for the Snitch. She turned her head to tell Harry how proud she felt but she felt her stomach lurch as she spotted Ron and Lavender snogging instead of watching the game. She pulled a face, catching Harry's attention. She was grateful when he turned and elbowed Ron firmly in his side.

"It's not the Gryffindor common room, we're here to support Ginny!"

Hermione felt satisfied as Ron threw Harry an apologetic look. Ron met Hermione's eye briefly and she tried to arrange her face to a look of indifference before turning her attention back to the game. The Caerphilly Catapults had already taken an early lead, but Harry stated loudly to the box that he was certain the Harpies could pull it back.

Hermione started to relax as she drank her second beer. As the game progressed, she got pulled into the discussion and at one point, she even correctly identified when two of the Harpies' Chasers pulled off a Porskoff Ploy, securing them 10 points in the process. She'd laughed as Harry, Ron and Bill gawped at her.

"What? It's amazing what you pick up after hanging around with you lot for 9 years!" She grinned to herself and turned back to the game, trying to act nonchalant although she could feel at least one set of eyes on her.

Later on, during a break in play while the medics dealt with a head wound caused by a wayward bludger; Hermione found herself with baby Victoire in her lap. She was awake and babbling away to herself happily. Hermione held her awkwardly; she had no experience with babies or children. She looked around desperately for help but Harry had already left to get them more beers and Fleur had sauntered off as soon as she'd dumped the baby. She bounced her awkwardly on her knee.

"Not like that..." Ron tutted and slid across the empty seat left by Harry. Fortunately, Lavender wasn't attached to him at that moment in time. "She's big enough to support her own head but you'll give her a haemorrhage if you continue to bounce her like that..." He leaned over and showed Hermione how to do it. "There! That's better isn't it?" He grinned as his niece reached out for him, letting out an incoherent stream of squeals and other noises.

Hermione turned her gaze from the baby to Ron, giving him a small smile. "You're a natural with her!"

"Well I have to be - Bill and Fleur dump her with me at least once a week when mum's too tired to babysit! Honestly, I don't see the point in them having a kid; she spends more time with us than with them..." Ron smiled fondly. "But I think she likes you!" They watched as Victoire let out a yawn and settled into Hermione's arms. "Want me to have her?"

"No I don't mind, it's quite a nice feeling actually." Hermione pulled the baby closer to her chest, watching as she jammed her thumb into her mouth and drifted off to sleep. Eventually she lifted her head and gave Ron another smile. She was about to suggest that maybe they should try and find some time to catch-up before she had to go home, but they were interrupted by Lavender and Harry returning to their seats, the game already back in progress.

The game lasted another few hours. Ginny ended it by catching the Snitch, just as the sky was starting to turn dark but the Catapults had already scored too many points. However, the Weasleys were in good spirits as they started to collect their things.

Hermione watched them file out, noticing as Ron gave her a small backward glance as he was led out by Lavender. She turned to Harry, who was holding her cloak out for her.

"Wasn't too bad, huh?" Harry smiled.

"It was tolerable..." She pulled on her cloak and kissed his cheek. "Please tell Ginny she was amazing; I can't wait to see her again tomorrow..."

Harry smiled and hugged Hermione. "You can still come to ours for tea?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think I need some time alone to process."

"Alright," Harry gave her one last hug before apparting. Hermione sighed, finally apparating back to her quiet hotel room.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was awake early the next morning; partly out of excitement for going back to the Burrow and partly because she wanted to allow herself enough time to make sure she was thoroughly packed before leaving London. She was planning on heading straight to the Ministry from the Burrow in time for her portkeys that evening. 

As she folded her clothes away, she thought back on the game yesterday. She adored being back in the embrace of the Weasleys; they were a second family to her but she had been worried that they wouldn't accept her back since she was the one who had broken things off with Ron. She was relieved that nobody had mentioned it. In fact, it was almost like she hadn't left. Being among only wizards and witches had also helped her mood. While in Australia she was limited on how much magic she could use - which would often leave her frustrated.

Hermione checked the room one last time, checked out of the hotel and apparated to the end of the lane that led to the Burrow. She grinned up at the ramshackle building, her heart full of excitement and love. It was barely 11 am, but already the house was bustling with energy and it looked like every light in the house was on to fight against the dark winter morning. Hermione grinned as Molly spotted her out of the kitchen window and hurried to the door.

"Hermione, love. Don't stand out in the cold. Come in, come in!" Molly wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and ushered her into the warm kitchen. "Dump your stuff and sit down; I'll get you a cup of tea!"

Hermione dumped her bag in the cupboard by the stairs and hung her cloak among the collection hanging by the door. She sat in her usual seat at the large wooden table and watched Molly bustle around the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione took a sip of her hot tea.

"Oh I've put them to work love." Molly turned her head briefly to smile at her. "They're barely home now so I make the most of them when they're back. George and Ron are sorting out the last of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Ginny is out in the shed doing laundry with Harry..."

"Is there anything else you need help with?"

"Oh no, you're our guest today! Anyway, I want to hear more about Australia and your research..."

Hermione grinned and started to tell Molly all about her last few months away.

One by one, the rest of the family joined them; the smell of Molly's roast lamb drawing them in to the kitchen. Whereas yesterday had felt a bit more formal, Sunday lunch was its usual relaxed affair. This was being helped by the fact that Lavender wasn't there and Hermione felt like she didn't have to be careful where she was looking, or what she was saying. Ron didn't seem to be acting any less tense around her though, which was disappointing.

Hermione sat back once she'd eaten her fill, covering her plate with her hand as Molly moved to give her a third helping.

"Oh I couldn't Molly. I still have four portkeys this afternoon. I will definitely be ill if I eat anymore!" She got up to collect the plates before Molly could; determined to do something to help today.

The majority of the family moved to the front room while Hermione was washing up, but Ginny lingered to help and to catch up. By the time they'd finished, Hermione had a list of maid of honour duties she was expected to complete ready for the wedding that summer.

The pair eventually made their way to the front room to join everyone else, but Ron stood up almost immediately.

"Erm, Hermione... there's still some of your things left in my old room; I thought you might want them..." Ron was fidgeting but he gave Bill an annoyed look as he elbowed George with a smirk.

She followed him, albeit hesitantly. Ron had been acting so cool and surly at lunch and Hermione's heart was pounding, although it wasn't for a good reason this time.

Ron stopped at the door to his room and gestured for Hermione to head in first. There were a couple of boxes sat in the middle of an otherwise empty room and Hermione headed over to them, lifting a book from the top of the box with a smile.

"It's mostly stuff you left here from the Horcrux hunt and some other bits you left at the flat that Lavender wants gone. I wasn't sure if you wanted any of it because you left them behind but..." Ron trailed off with a small sigh.

Hermione held the book to her chest as she turned to look around the room. All of Ron's Chudley Canons paraphernalia had been removed and the walls had been painted a more muted colour.

"It's so different in here now..." She sighed sadly. "We had some good times up here; remember that night before Bill and Fleur's wedding where we were supposed to be planning the hunt but none of us could be serious enough. All we did was laugh all evening." Hermione laughed fondly. "Your mum kept on coming upstairs to tell us to be quiet and return me to my room, but as soon as she went back to bed I'd just apparate back up. It was driving Ginny loopy..."

"Yeah..." Ron leaned against a bare wall, scratching his head slightly. "Now we're all out of the house, I guess mum wants the space to have grand kids and other various family over..."

Hermione stood there, feeling awkward as he didn't return her smile or laugh. "Well considering there's six of you and you're all getting partnered up now..." She suddenly found her feet very interesting. "Soon you'll all be filling this place back up!"

She spotted Ron shrug out of the corner of her eye. "Maybe..." He sighed. "Not sure Lavender even wants kids; we don't really talk about that sort of stuff. We've only been together for a few months anyway..."

Hermione flinched at the second mention of Ron's girlfriend in as many minutes. "Well by this point we already had 10 planned..." She lifted her head, risking making eye contact with him to give him a small smile.

"Yeah and look how that turned out..." Ron raised his eyebrows, still looking surly.

Hermione sighed and turned more towards him. "Look Ron..."

Ron interrupted her abruptly. "Hermione, I don't want to talk about any of it with you. I've already had an earful from Lavender last night. She's not impressed that you've all of a sudden decided to swan back into our lives. We were doing okay up until then and now it's just not fair." He pushed himself away from the wall. "She thinks it's funny how you couldn't work out the portkey thing while me and you were still together and now all of a sudden I'm back with her and happy you've managed to figure it out..."

"Ron, it wasn't that I couldn't work it out I just didn't have a reason to ask the ministries to arrange it..."

Ron scoffed. "Right, why would you have a reason to come home?!"

Hermione flinched at the angry look Ron gave her as he stormed out of the room and she let out a heavier sigh, tears prickling in her eyes.

She took her time to cast her eyes over the room one last time, running her hand over the low windowsill and remembering the times her and Ron would just sit there together; looking out over Ottery St. Catchpole and talk about their plans and memories. It seemed so far away from where they were now.

Hermione knew she deserved it; in fact, she probably got off lightly. But Ron's indifference and disdain somehow had the ability to make her feel worse than if he'd just have it out with her. She preferred the fireworks of one of their massive arguments as it usually meant they got to make up just as passionately. But there wouldn't be any of that this time; she'd hurt him far too much. She shrunk the boxes and stuffed them in her pocket before heading downstairs, trying to sort her head out so she could enjoy the rest of her time with the family.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione was surprised at how easy it was to get into a routine and adjust to all the travel. She had settled on spending three weeks out of the month with her parents in Australia and then the fourth back in the UK; either staying at Harry and Ginny’s or the Burrow, depending on what else was going on. Even the multiple portkeys were becoming easier to tolerate and she’d perfected the timing so she could go almost straight to bed once she landed in either country, which had helped alleviate the sickness.

Despite leaving the Burrow with Ron scowling at her, no doubt because of her tactless response to him, Hermione had actual felt that their friendship was starting to move in a more positive direction. They were adjusting to being around each other again and Ron was no longer acting surly towards her; the last month they’d even started having normal conversations with each other, although Harry was still acting as a facilitator. Any attempt Hermione made to talk to Ron about anything that had happened between them over the past year or so usually caused Ron to clam up, so she had given up trying; after all she was the expert in knowing when to give him his space.

Harry had confided in Hermione during her last stay that Lavender was now refusing to turn up at anything if she knew Hermione was going to be there. This was causing issues for Ron, so it was even more of a surprise to her that he was being cordial towards her. Lavender not being around wasn’t bothering Hermione, she had found she was able to relax more without their relationship being shoved down her throat at every opportunity.

May came around quickly enough and with it, Hermione’s final meeting with Kinglsey Shacklebolt. She presented her final report to the British Minister of Magic along with her recommendations and she had been surprised with how impressed he had been. He particularly liked Hermione’s recommendation that house elves should be paid a wage; an idea that Ron had put in her head originally. She had also suggested that house elves be given some say in who they worked for along with a set of standards for their working conditions.

In fact, Kingsley had been so impressed with these recommendations that he’d offered her a job there and then; he wanted her to join the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to start implementing some of her recommendations. Hermione would be the youngest witch to hold such a position and Hermione had been taken back, but pleased, by the offer. However, she had also been offered a job at the Australian Ministry as a magical transportation officer.

Hermione was still weighing up the pros and cons of each offer as she once again found herself waiting for Ron and Harry to turn up before a major Quidditch game. And they were late, of course. This time, instead of the House Cup, they were going to be watching the final in the British Championships; the Holyhead Harpies were taking on Puddlemere United. The sun was shining and Hermione found herself happy just standing in the sun, contemplating her next move. She felt that things were already starting to look up for her.

She smiled as Harry and Ron finally came into view among the crowds. She greeted Harry with a tight hug before throwing Ron a smile.

“How do you two get away with being late so much?” She scolded them teasingly. “I’m sure Aurors need to be on time to things!”

“Ah but it was Auror training that held us up and unfortunately, Quidditch has to come second now!” Harry laughed and handed their tickets to the wizard at the gate. The trio had decided to buy their own tickets to the game so that they could sit among the fans and experience the proper atmosphere of a final game.

Hermione was in such a good mood that she even bought the first round of beers as they made their way to their seats. The conversation flowed easily between the three of them and even Ron was acting warmer than usual towards Hermione. It almost felt like old times.

The game started almost as soon as they took their seats and Hermione found herself yet again enthralled, especially with how Ginny flew. She made it look natural, and the only others she’d seen fly so well were Harry and Krum – although she’d never admit that to Ron.

At some point in the game, Harry got up to get more drinks and Ron slid over to sit next to her so that they could continue their conversation. Hermione was very aware that Ron didn’t move back when Harry handed out the beers and she ended up distracted from the game. The only time she knew something major had happened was when Ron reacted to it; the way he cheered when the Harpies scored or the grimace he pulled after Ginny took a bludger to the shoulder. She try to shake herself out of it when she spotted Harry smirking at her from across their friend and she pulled a face at him before turning her attention back to the game.

The score was close throughout, but eventually the Harpies pulled ahead by 10 points. Ron suddenly grasped Hermione’s hand as they watched a flash of gold streak the sky above Puddlemere’s goal before sinking below their eyeline. Hermione held her breath, holding on to Ron tightly as Ginny flew after it, the opposition seeker right on her tail. All three friends were on the edges of their seats, leaning over the edge of the stand as Ginny finally wrapped her fingers around the Snitch and held it triumphantly over her head as her teammates threw themselves at her.

“She bloody did it!” 

The trio leapt to their feet; Ron pulling Harry and Hermione into a tight hug. Hermione couldn’t help but breath in his scent, the combination of being so close to him with the electric atmosphere almost making her woozy. She tried not to read too much into the hug; as Ron finally relinquished his grip on Harry and Hermione, he turned to the Harpies fans sat behind them and hugged them too.

They joined in the chants and cheers as they started to move with the crowd out of the stadium and down towards the player’s entrance where they’d agreed to meet Ginny. The throng of fans was already 20 people deep, so the trio kept their distance; not wanting to distract attention from the Harpies.

“This makes a difference mate; all of these young wizards and witches around and not one of them desperate to get a photo with the boy who lived…” Ron smirked as he leaned against a wall.  
Hermione laughed. “Oh it would be easy to start them all off though, all it would take is us chanting your name…” Hermione matched Ron’s smirk. “Oh the chosen one loves the Harpies! Harry take a photo of us in our matching tops…” Ron joined in with Hermione, both of them giddy and fighting off giggles.

“Shut up you two!” Harry was trying so hard not to laugh as he shot a worried glance towards the fans. “It’s the team’s day today, Ginny would kill me!”

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth with another laugh as someone gave them a short, disgusted look.

Harry elbowed her, but he had a firm smile on his face. “Please say you two are coming to the party tonight?”

“I’m in!” Hermione smiled. “It’s either that or a wild night with Molly and Arthur!”

“Oy! My parents are party animals I’ll have you know!” Ron turned to Harry and shrugged slightly. “I have nowhere else to be. Lav is out of town and I’m definitely not going to turn down a party full of Quidditch players!” I heard their parties can be wild!”

“Oh yes – it’s going to be a good night!” Harry grinned too, turning his attention to the player’s entrance as the crowd started to go wild. The trio joined in with the cheering, the atmosphere was too good to resist.


	21. Chapter 21

The trio headed back to Harry and Ginny's first since Quidditch championship parties usually started late and finished early. Hermione was forced to borrow something out of Ginny's wardrobe, as her Harpies fan top and denim shorts had been deemed inappropriate by her friends. She had finally settled on a camisole and a pair of tight jeans. It was more revealing than what she was used to wearing but Ginny had been very persuasive - especially due to the amount of single Quidditch players Ginny was sure would turn up.

The pair finally came back downstairs to join Ron and Harry. Hermione was very pleased to feel Ron's eyes on her as she helped herself to a drink. She leaned against the kitchen table with a small smile, watching Harry and Ron relive the big catch with Ginny. As she watched them, she realised that this was truly where she was meant to be. It would be tough; the job at the Ministry would be hard work, for less pay and she was almost certain that her parents would not agree to move back. But she also had family here; and Hermione could almost kick herself for how long it had taken her to realise it. Maybe it was the beer talking, she mused to herself, but she might even be able to tolerate Lavender and Ron being together if it meant that he was truly happy. She'd just have to find a way to make Lavender see she wasn't a threat.

Hermione let out a happy sigh, not realising that Ginny was trying to get her attention until she felt a sharp poke in her side.

"Hiya!" Hermione turned to her friend with a smile.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Ginny topped up Hermione's wine glass as she spoke.

Hermione tore her eyes away from Harry and Ron and turned to Ginny, lowering her voice. "Kingsley offered me a job yesterday. I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to take the day away from you..."

"What?!" Ginny let out a small squeal, throwing her arms around Hermione. "That's great news! But what about the Australian offer?"

Hermione shook her head. "I want to come home. I think it's about time I settled down somewhere, for good this time. Just don't tell the boys yet, please... today should be about you, not me!"

Ginny pulled away from the hug but nodded. "Come on then, let's go join them..." She took Hermione's hand and pulled her back over to Harry and Ron.

By the time they got to the party, it was already in full flow. It was being held in a huge manor house on the outskirts of Holyhead. There was a huge swarm of people waiting outside, but being with Ginny meant they were able to head straight in.

"Getting free coffee at Diagon Alley is nothing compared to getting into a party with you Gin!" Ron grinned as they passed by the throngs of people. "Bar first?"

The four of them kept a tight grip on each other as they moved to the bar and Ron ordered their first drinks. They tried to find a place where all four of them could stand and talk, but Ginny was soon whisked away to meet various people, taking Harry with her.

Hermione looked awkwardly up at Ron before taking a sip of her wine. "I guess this is what happens when you have famous friends..."

"Yep! That's how it's going to be now. We thought it was bad enough being friends with Harry, but now Ginny is this superstar Seeker me and you will have to take a back seat. You'll get used to it, eventually..."

Hermione laughed slightly. "That's fine; I've never been comfortable with the limelight..."

"Is Rita still living in a glass jar?!" Ron turned his head to her, smirking slightly.

"No I let her out eventually..." Hermione met his eye and smirked back. "But she knows what will happen if she talks shit about us again..."

Ron's eyes widened as Hermione swore. "Bloody hell 'Mione!"

"Oh come on Ron, it's just a word!" She laughed. "And unfortunately, we're grownups now and sometimes as a grownup you just need to swear!"

"Ugh don't with the grownup talk. I'm not growing up until Auror training finishes at least!"

"Well you're halfway there..." Hermione leaned against a pillar. "How's it going anyway?"

Hermione's heart flipped as Ron gave her one of the smiles that showed he was really pleased with himself. "It's going really well, actually..." He started telling her about the last few training assessments and how well he was doing.

"And what about things with Lavender?" Hermione tried to arrange her face into looking like she was genuinely interested. She frowned as Ron didn't answer her and instead stopped a passing waitress, taking four small shot glasses from her. He took a small sniff of one of the glasses before passing two to Hermione with a grin.

"It's tequila; a muggle drink..."

Hermione wrinkled her nose up as she took the glasses. "You know I don't drink, right?"

"Yeah... neither do I really. Not since me and Lav..." Ron trailed off with a shrug before holding one of the shot glasses up. "But this is a party, and we're celebrating how brilliant my sister is, right?"

At that moment, Hermione made a split decision to do whatever he wanted her to if it meant she could spend the evening with him. "You've definitely had too much to drink," she thought to herself. She knew it was misguided, but her heart at the moment didn't really care. She held her shot glass up and chinked it against his.

"Cheers!" Hermione pulled a face as she took the shot, almost coughing as the hot liquid burnt her throat. "Oh Merlin!" She spluttered as she passed Ron the empty glass before holding up the second one. "If I throw up, I'm blaming you!"

Ron shrugged, a wicked grin on his face. "Fine by me!" He watched her take the second shot before taking his own.

"So where is Lavender this weekend?" Fuelled by the tequila, Hermione decided to take a second attempt at talking to him about it.

"Leave it Hermione..." Ron gave her a warning look.

"No I'm serious Ron. I'm interested..."

Ron frowned slightly, playing with the empty glasses. Eventually he let out a small sigh.

"I knew Harry would tell you she was avoiding you. I should punch the specky git!" He sighed again. "She finds it awkward being around you; it's not like you've ever been best friends. In fact, you were awful to her when we were in school. This weekend, she genuinely had plans. It's Padma's birthday..." Ron shrugged slightly.

"Okay... Look, I don't want to make your life difficult. The next time I see her, I'll try and be nicer..." She reached out to put her hand on his arm, sighing slightly as he moved before she could make contact.

"Okay..." Ron looked like he was thinking briefly. "Let's go dance, I think I see Harry and Ginny on the dance floor!" He turned to head towards them, leaving Hermione to follow him across the room. On his way there, he'd managed to get hold of more shots but this time, she only had to take one as the others were shared with Harry and Ginny too. The four of them took their drinks together before starting to move in time with the music.

Hermione loved to dance and she was pleasantly surprised when, for once in his life, Ron joined in with them. The dance floor filled up quickly and the group of friends were forced to move closer. Hermione lost track of the time as the bodies pressed around them. She regularly felt a hand on her hip or at her shoulder but by the time she realised and tried to find the owner, it had disappeared again. She was finding it all quite exciting.

The next time she thought to check her surroundings Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny had disappeared again and she had been left with Ron. She turned her body more to watch him dance, grinning as he met her gaze and held it. She felt the familiar touch at her hip again and this time, when she checked, the hand hadn't moved. She placed her hand over his, squeezing it as another surge of the crowd pressed her even closer to him. Her breath hitched as her spare hand came to rest over his pec; this was the closest she'd been to him in a long time and she could feel every breath of his against her cheek.

Hermione kept eye contact with him as she carried on moving against him and in time with the music. She could barely stand the heat or the gravitational pull of their heads as they got closer still. She could practically taste him and she licked her lips before pressing them softly against his.

She immediately knew that she could never get enough of his kiss. She felt his arms draw around her and his hips press against hers as he dragged his tongue against her lips. She parted them with a soft moan, clutching hold of his shirt as she tried to get him even closer. She tried to put everything she'd been trying to talk to him about into the kiss; how much she missed him, how much she regretted every decision she's made over the past year or so.

Just as soon as the kiss started, they were rudely interrupted by Harry and Ginny returning to them. As soon as she pulled away, she could tell by the look on his face that he regretted what they'd just done.

"I'm so sorry..." Hermione felt sick as she pulled away from the group and quickly forced her way across the dance floor. She sought out the exit, gasping for breath when she finally emerged into the evening air. She fumbled in her bag for her wand, vaguely aware of someone calling her name. She knew she shouldn't apparate given how much she'd had to drink, but she knew she needed to get away from everyone quickly. She turned on the spot, trying hard to focus on the Burrow as she finally left the party.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I've spent so much time on this chapter and I'm really pleased with it actually. Only a couple more chapters to go! :-)

"What the hell, Ron?!" Ginny stormed towards her brother and thumped him hard against his shoulder. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"It's none of your business..." He frowned and turned away from Ginny, urgently trying to locate the direction in which Hermione had gone. He spotted a head full of curls heading towards the exit so turned and followed her quickly; vaguely aware of Harry and Ginny following close on his heels.

He called for Hermione to stop as he watched her emerge from the party and pull her wand out, but she apparated before he had a chance to get close enough to stop her.

"Fucks sake..." He ran with Harry towards the spot where Hermione disappeared, searching for any sign that she may have splinched herself.

"I think she's okay Ron..." Harry grabbed his best friend by the arm, holding him back as the tall ginger started to pull out his own wand. "Ginny will go after her..."

"No she won't..." Ron turned towards his sister, giving her a look as if to say, 'I dare you'. "I need to sort this out..."

Ginny scoffed. "Do you really think that's a good idea?!"

"Again, it's none of your fucking business..." Ron pulled his arm out of Harry's grasp and apparated before either of them could stop him.

Hermione fell to her knees as soon as she hit the ground outside the Burrow; her body racked with sobs. She'd really gone and blown everything this time. All her hopes of moving back home, of forming some sort of relationship with Ron had gone straight out of the window with that kiss. She was so consumed with her pain; the look of disgust and regret on Ron's face as he pulled away from the kiss, that she didn't notice the loud crack announcing the arrival of someone else until she heard him speak her name.

"Leave me alone, Ron..." Hermione pushed herself up from the ground, wiping her eyes quickly.

Ron laughed slightly. "You can't tell me to leave my own parent's house..." He lifted his wand, muttering a quiet 'accio' under his breath before catching the glass of water that came flying towards him. He passed it to Hermione. "Drink this..."

Hermione took the glass and concentrated only on drinking it. Her head was reeling and she felt sick and she was pretty sure it wasn't the tequila making her feel this way.

Ron waited patiently as he watched her finish the glass and get her sobs under control before filling the glass again using his wand.

"Keep drinking but listen to me..." He kept his gaze away from her, worried that if he looked at her in this state, he'd lose all resolve and just try and comfort her. He really needed to just finally clear the air with her; for the sake of everyone.

"Firstly, don't you ever do that to us again; do you hear me? You're bloody brilliant at apparating but even you know it's not safe to do it after that much alcohol! You scared the life out of us!"

Hermione flinched; he was using that only slightly elevated voice that he'd learnt in Auror training and it affected her more than if he were just shouting at her. Despite this, she couldn't fight the barbed response escaping from her lips.

"Oh don't worry, the look of pure disgust on your face was enough to sober me up..."

Ron clenched his jaw and turned to look at her. He could see the electricity coursing through her body; she was desperate for a fight, but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. Although usually he'd be up for fighting it out with her, his Auror training had taught him to evaluate his feelings in a second and keep his cool instead of firing off the handle like he used to. It was one of the reasons he was constantly coming top of his class.

"Hermione, stop!" He sighed. "If you though I was disgusted at what happened, would I even be here right now? We shouldn't have kissed, but I would never be disgusted at kissing you. I'm just pissed off I let it happen..." He rubbed his forehead.

"So why are you here? Do you want to take it back so you can appease your guilty conscience?!"

Ron glanced up as a light came on above the second-floor landing in the house. "Come with me? Before my parents come nosing at what's going on?" 

He didn't wait for a response but started walking down towards the lake anyway. He avoided 'their' spot and plonked himself down in the long grass, watching as she settled next to him but at a distance. Finally he spoke again.

"I'm here because I care about you..." He pulled up at handful of grass absentmindedly. "You're still my best friend but this year has been really fucked up - you've said and done a lot of hurtful things..."

Hermione hung her head slightly with a sigh. "I know..."

"Not only that, you seem to think it's okay to just mess us about. Decide to be in our lives but then not be in our lives. Everything was alright until you all of a sudden decided that you could come home. Then everything was thrown up in the air for a week and then you'd just fuck off back to Australia... I was happy with Lavender, but all of a sudden we're arguing every time you're home because I still fucking stick up for you... I'm a fucking idiot; you're the one who broke things off. What did you expect me to do?"

Hermione felt more tears fill her eyes, but this time she did nothing to stop them. Hearing him say he was happy with Lavender broke her heart, and she finally understood how much she'd hurt him by calling it off and sending back her ring. It pierced her heart and made her stomach turn to liquid.

She fought back the feeling of nausea as she gave herself a few minutes to collect her thoughts. When she did finally speak again, it was slow and deliberate, like she was carefully weighing each word before saying them out loud.

"It was my choice to stay in Australia. I couldn't force you to wait for me anymore. Not after already making you wait for me to finish school. You were right to move on..."

Ron spoke quietly. "I wanted to wait. Maybe not for a whole bloody year, but you know I would have done it if that's what you needed..."

"Just like you would have given up Auror training to look after the baby if we'd decided to keep it..." Hermione felt fresh tears in her eyes. "Maybe we should have kept it and then we'd still be together..."

"Yeah and we'd both be even more unhappy..." Ron gave her a poignant look and she knew he was right.

"When I called and told you I was staying, you sounded furious with me..."

"Well of course I was. You took me by surprise. When I took you to the airport we both agreed it wasn't goodbye; that you'd be there for a fortnight. Then you throw a bloody grenade at me like 'bye Ron I'll see you in a year...' and just expect me to be okay with it. How was I supposed to act?!"

Hermione shrugged, but her cheeks burnt so red Ron could see them in the darkness. He watched her closely for a moment; feeling bad that she was crying but knowing he had to continue. Now that he'd started to open up, he didn't want to stop. They needed everything out in front of them if they could ever move on properly.

"When you first came home, you told me you didn't have a reason to arrange the portkeys before. That really hurt me 'Mione..."

Hermione lifted her head, frowning slightly. "That's not what I meant..."

Ron shrugged. "It's how it sounded..."

"The red tape and bureaucracy around international travel was an absolute nightmare. It still is. I had to ask Kingsley to step in and help in the end and even then, he had to pull a lot of favours. Like time-turner levels of favours..." She sighed. "If I'd thought there was even the slightest chance that I could have arranged it before, you know I would have..."

Ron raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Yeah alright..." He pulled at the grass again, looking forlorn.

"No, I mean it! I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said but you know that's not what I intended. International magical travel is still a major deal. The Australian Ministry have actually offered me a job working in the department responsible for trying to come up with a solution..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I sent a few proposals in after my first couple of times travelling home. We're magical, for Merlin's sake, it should be easier than it is!"

A flash of anger travelled over Ron's face, surprising and confusing Hermione.

"Great..." Ron dumped the grass on the floor and started to push himself up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hermione frowned as she watched him before quickly scrambling to her feet.

"Well what even is the point of this? Trying to talk it all out so we can be friends if you're just fucking off back to Australia. I'm so done with you abandoning me Hermione..." Ron started to walk back towards the house, his head hanging sadly. It re-broke her heart all over again.

Hermione struggled to catch up with him, finally reaching for his hand to pull him back to her. He resisted briefly but she was determined and eventually Ron stopped walking. When he turned back to her, his face was still clouded in anger.

Hermione tightened her grip on his hand. "I also got a job offer at the Ministry of Magic. They want me to join the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures so I can carry on with what I started with my research..." She didn't let go of his hand, feeling like if she did her thoughts of moving home would be over. "I want to stay here this time. I was going to ask your mum if I could use their owl in the morning to accept..."

"But what about your parents?" Ron visibly softened, but only slightly.

Hermione shrugged. "They like it in Australia, I assume that's where they'll stay..."

"So what does that mean for you?"

Hermione shrugged again and finally let go of his hand. "I haven't thought it all through; I didn't even decide to stay until we were back at Harry and Ginny's. I've had such a good day, and night with you and it all of a sudden hit me that you three and the rest of your family are just as much my family too." She sighed and wiped the tears off her cheek again. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to realise it..."

Ron watched her closely for a moment. Eventually he let out a sigh and held one arm out for her, giving a her a small smile as she hesitantly moved into it. He wrapped both arms around her and just held her until she finished crying.

Hermione eventually broke the hug, taking a small step away from him. "I just..." She sighed. "I know all of this is my fault, but I need to know that things will be okay - that we'll be friends again."

Ron pulled her back into the hug carefully. "It's gonna take some time. You really hurt me. And you're going to have to learn to get on with Lavender so that my life gets a little easier..." He pulled her tighter to him. "You're going to have stop snogging me too!" He let out a small laugh.

She laughed too, burying her head against his chest. "I really am sorry..."

Ron smiled and let go of her, moving his arm to her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you back to the house before my mum wakes up and wonders where you are..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support and reviews. The last chapter wasn't what I expected, but I really enjoyed writing it. When I said there's only a few chapters left, I may have been lying. I know the last chapter; getting there might be straight forward or could be wibbly-wobbly. Thank you for reading. Hopefully, this chapter will give you some insight in how I hope to finish!

At first, when Harry and Ron had been told they were going to be spending the last week of June learning about the Department of Mysteries, the pair had smirked at each other. Not many people knew what had gone on in the deepest parts of the Ministry during their fifth year and they probably had more knowledge of the rooms in the department than most senior Ministry Wizards; apart from the Unspeakables of course.

They had never met the Wizards assigned to their class, but they were amiable and eager to discuss the topics being researched. Annoyingly, they were very good at giving a lot of detail, but not enough detail all at the same time. Harry had engaged one of them in a lively debate about the Hall of Prophecy and whether it should have been rebuilt or not. Given the last known seer to exist was Trelawney, Harry was highly doubtful of the benefits of its existence but the Unspeakable felt differently.

The talk eventually came around to the Thought Room. Ron had been confused at the time so couldn't remember much about what had happened, but as the Unspeakable started a discussion about the study of thought and why it was important, the scars that wove around his arm had started to tingle and he suddenly found it very difficult to breath. Without warning, Ron had pushed himself away from his desk and left the class quickly, all the while trying to keep calm.

By the time Ron had returned; the discussion had moved on to the Space Room. Ron remained quiet for the rest of the day and had gone home without saying goodbye to Harry or his other colleagues.  
That night, he had struggled to sleep. When he did finally drift off, Ron had found himself back in the long, rectangular room. Whereas his actual memories had been fuzzy; in his dreams the room was sharp and clear. Over and over again, he summoned the brain from the tank of green liquid; watching helplessly as it's tendrils wove their way up his arms, eventually covering his mouth and suffocating him. Ron had woken that night with a gasp.

By the third night of the same dreams, Ron was getting fed up. Once again, he had been stirred from the nightmare by an inability to breath; pushing himself to sit up in bed quickly and trying his hardest to get a grasp back on reality. He realised his body was shivering as he recalled the feel of the brain's slime soaking his upper body.

Ron frowned and rubbed his forehead before turning to look at the curly haired blonde lying next to him. He contemplated waking her, but Lavender always preferred to look at the sunnier side of life and wasn't so keen to talk about the things that had happened during the war. Ron was vaguely aware that she had own her nightmares to deal with, although every time he had tried to push her to talk about them; she'd refused. She hadn't been at the Department of Mysteries that night and therefore, Ron had already decided that she probably would never be able to understand what he was going through.

He slid out of bed with a sigh, pulling on a jumper as he walked through to the kitchen. He let out a loud yawn as he turned on the kitchen light and filled the kettle. As he waited for it to boil, he checked the time. It was almost 4 am. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get back to sleep again now and even if he did, he was sure he'd just be plagued with more nightmares. He made himself a strong cup of coffee before settling on the sofa.

Not wanting to turn the television on and risk waking Lavender, he flicked through the pile of magazines and books on the side table. He was surprised as he unearthed his old mobile phone. He smiled and turned it over in his hands a few times. It had been months since he had last seen it, let alone used it. He put it on charge and concentrated on drinking his coffee; trying to push the final remnants of his nightmare from his thoughts.

Once his mug was empty, he tried turning the phone on. He smiled as he was greeted with the picture of him and Hermione from that first summer after the Battle of Hogwarts. The couple in the picture looked so happy and loved up. Although Hermione was staring at the screen, Ron was pressing a hard kiss against her cheek; his nose pushed right up against her skin. For a moment, Ron wondered if him and Lavender would look the same if he took a picture like this. Maybe he should try it one day. He laughed at himself as he realised he should probably change the wallpaper on the phone if he ever wanted to show it to Lav.

Ron sat back as he flicked through the photos. He'd added a ton of his friends and family since he first got it, and there was even a folder full of photos from the time he'd attempted to show his dad how to use it. Ron laughed as he opened the folder; most of them unrecognisable due to them either being out of focus or covered with a thumb.

He wasn't sure why; maybe the photos were making him feel nostalgic, but before he'd even realised what he was doing he had flipped back to the home screen. Ron moved on autopilot as he pressed the green telephone icon on the screen; dialling the only number stored in the phone.

Although it was early in the morning; Hermione was wide awake. She had only been back in the UK for a couple of days. The month since the Harpies had won the Championship had been a whirlwind, but once Hermione decided something she worked with a hard determination to make it happen. She didn't believe in fate; things happened because you made them happen.

Despite her raging hangover the morning after the party, she had sent one owl to Kingsley to accept his offer and another to the Australian Ministry to reject theirs. As soon as she had arrived back in Australia, she had used her parent's PC to trawl the internet and find somewhere to live. She'd finally settled on a small cottage not too far from the Burrow at Ottery St. Catchpole.

Travelling home by plane had been a mistake. She was really suffering from jet leg this time and was waiting for Molly to brew her a potion that she thought might help. Hermione had been unpacking boxes in her bedroom when she had heard her phone vibrating. She frowned at her handbag. She'd only kept the phone so she could use the music app and it had only been charged after months of being turned off so that she could listen to her playlist during the flight home. Hermione hurried to the bag and dug the phone out, answering without checking the caller ID.

"Ron?!"

A weary voice answered her. "Hey, hi... yeah it's me..."

"Hi! This is a surprise! Is everything okay?"

Hermione waited for a reply, frowning as the line went quiet. She pulled the phone away from her ear, checking the call was still connected before speaking again. "Ron, are you there?"

"Yeah... sorry..." Although she couldn't see him, Hermione could imagine Ron shaking his thoughts away from his head. "Sorry to call you so late. I was looking at some photos and before I knew it I had dialled your number. I didn't even expect you to pick up."

"Ugh, I'm still suffering from jet lag. Your mum is making me a potion, it should be ready for me to pick up at lunch tomorrow. Or is that this afternoon now?!" She laughed softly. "I start my new job Monday and I really need a decent night's sleep..." Hermione plonked herself down in the small cosy reading chair tucked in the corner of her bedroom. "Now don't take this the wrong way because you know I'm always up for a chat with you but are you okay? It's 4 am and it's not like you to be awake so early..."

Ron rubbed his eyes, almost like he was waking up properly. He didn't know what he'd been thinking of when he dialled Hermione's number. He thought about what it the gravitational pull could mean briefly, but then he reminded himself that he had a perfectly good girlfriend lying fast asleep in his bed.

"Uhm... actually, it's not important. I'm fine. We'll see you at mum and dad's later..." Ron hung up without another word and went back to bed, leaving Hermione frowning at the phone in her hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Sunday lunch at the Burrow was just what Hermione needed to help her adjust to life back in the UK; and she was looking forward to it becoming a regular thing. She knew how lucky she was that the Weasleys were still inviting her in, despite being broken up with Ron for over 9 months. It was fun watching Victoire and Teddy Lupin toddle around the place, the Weasley brothers and Harry trying their hardest to keep tabs on them and control the damage magical toddlers are keen to create. She'd even managed to have a decent conversation with Lavender, although Ron had seemed tired and distant. Hermione had tried to corner him to check in with him after the early morning call, but a warning look from Harry told her she'd be better off keeping her distance this time.

Her first week at work had gone well, assisted by the potion from Molly that had helped to cure her jetlag. She had spent most of the week in a series of seemingly never-ending meetings and inductions. Her new team had taken her out for drinks that evening. They had gotten on so well that Hannah had actually had to throw them out at closing. She’d arrived home to a very hungry Crookshanks.

Hermione was just getting settled in bed with a book after checking the doors were locked and wards set across the cottage when she heard the phone clatter across her bedside table. She sighed and for a brief moment considered not answering it, but she knew he'd only call her if it was important. She marked her page in her book and reached for the phone.

"Hi Ron..." She rubbed at her eyes, willing herself to be more awake.

"Hey! How was your first week at work?"

"It was okay..." Hermione stifled a yawn, wriggling further under the bedsheet. "Really busy. There's a whole load of new things I need to learn about and it's going to be a challenge. But you know how much I like a challenge..." She laughed softly. "I got your memo, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you and Harry for a coffee..."

Ron shrugged, then remembered Hermione couldn't see him. "That's okay. I remember my first month at the Ministry was mental..."

"Great, I look forward to finally meeting you for coffee in a month then..." Hermione laughed again.

"Oh, sorry, I'm off work in a month... Got the wedding of the century to attend, or something..."  
Hermione smiled down the phone, her eyes flitting to the deep emerald bridesmaid dress hanging on the front of her wardrobe. Ginny had dropped it off just last night for her to try on and they were planning on spending most of their weekend at the Burrow, getting dresses fitted among other Bridesmaid duties.

"Oh yeah, that old thing. I'm still trying to decide whether to go. I'll have to find a date..."

Ron attempted a laugh, but Hermione noticed he sounded distant again.

"Ron, you can tell me to leave you alone but are you okay? You don't sound yourself..."

He let out a heavy sigh down the phone. "Seems a bit silly, given I'm a grown up and two years into an intense Auror training programme where I'm learning to be all tough; but I've been having nightmares the last week or so and I'm so tired..."

"Oh Ron..." Hermione matched his sigh. "Do you want to tell me about them?"

Ron looked at Lavender, who was lying fast asleep in the bed next to him. The girl could sleep through a dragon attack. He was pretty sure he'd woken up screaming the night before and she hadn't even stirred.

"Lav's asleep; is it okay if I pop over? Don't worry if it's too late and you want to get to bed, maybe we can catch up tomorrow - though mum has banned us Weasley men from the Burrow all weekend..."

"Ron, of course you can come over. The house is still a bit of a mess though. The Floo was connected the other day; you can use Granger House or Primrose Cottage..."

"Alright, see you in a bit..." Ron hung up again without another word. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Lavender's head, feeling slightly guilty about leaving her, especially to go to Hermione's but he knew the likelihood of her waking up was slim and she probably wouldn't even notice him gone. He slipped out of bed and swapped his pyjama bottoms for a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. He grabbed his wand before heading to the living room and flooing to Hermione's cottage.

As soon as Ron had hung up, Hermione forced herself out of bed to the sound of more complaints from Crookshanks. She had been really looking forward to finishing her book and sleeping; she had even promised herself a rare lie in but she recognised this was a good chance for her to show Ron that she could be a good friend. Her thoughts slipped to what else she could show him, given the chance; there was still a hungry ache deep inside her body that she know only he could fill but she repressed it, putting it down to the fact it had been a really long time since she'd last been with someone.

Hermione soon heard the rush of the fireplace and she carried the two mugs of tea she'd been making through to the living room just in time to see Ron's lanky body unfolding itself onto the hearth. He dusted himself down, then used his wand to clean up after himself. She passed him his mug of tea wordlessly before settling herself into an armchair.

Ron took the tea gratefully, sipping from the mug as he moved around the room. In the week since she'd been home, Hermione had already filled every available space with bookcases and books, with a grand looking desk sitting in a wide window. There was also a cosy looking three-piece suite set around the fireplace. It had a familiar feel to it, like Hermione but also a bit like his parent's living room at the Burrow, just newer.

"I thought you said this place was a mess?" He carried on nosing around.

"Well it's getting there..." Hermione curled her legs up under her body. "My parents allowed me to take what I needed from their house in Surrey, so I've been spending my evenings going back and forth, taking what I need. I just need to finish unpacking the last of the boxes; but the big wedding seems to be taking over..."

Ron laughed and finally settled on the sofa. "And it will be a big wedding; Dad made us get the marquee out the other weekend and practice resizing it. We might have to move down to the field, I think the back garden might be too small..."

The pair sipped their tea in the comfortable silence only afforded to old friends. 

"So come on," Hermione finally broke the silence. "Tell me about these dreams..."  
Ron sighed and put his empty mug on the coffee table. He started to tell Hermione about the session with the Unspeakables and how it had led to the nightmares. He described the suffocating feeling he woke with and how long it took him to realise he was okay and awake and alive. As he spoke, he noticed Hermione wrap her arms around herself and he was surprised when he felt a few tears come to his eyes once he'd finished. Ashamed, he stared at his lap, waiting for Hermione's reaction.

Hermione sighed, wanting so much to reach over and wipe away his tears but she resisted, knowing how much he hated showing his vulnerable side. Instead, she placed a hand on his shoulder briefly as she got up and headed into the kitchen to refill their mugs; giving him a couple of minutes to compose himself. When she returned, she settled next to him on the sofa.

"Wasn't it Madam Pomfrey who said to us that thoughts leave deep scars?" Hermione smiled slightly as she put their mugs on the table. "Guess we didn't realise then just how much that meant..." Her eyes travelled over the scars that wove their way up his arm, interlocking with the ones she gave him when she splinched him.

"Yeah..." Ron rubbed his arms, feeling a tingle up them as Hermione surveyed him. "I guess we didn't talk much about what happened; we were too busy avoiding bringing up Sirius' death around Harry. Plus you had your own injuries to recover from..."

"We're talking about it now..." Hermione nodded reassuringly. "I used to have nightmares all the time about Bellatrix and Malfoy Manor; remember? I barely have them now." Her fingers moved to trace the faint Mudblood scar. "Although you helped me to get through that..." She gave Ron a more genuine smile.

"I think that's why I came to you instead of any of the others. I know you weren't even conscious when we were in the thought room..." He trailed off for a moment. "Lavender wasn't there and I don't really talk to Neville or Harry about any of this stuff. I guess I could have tried Ginny, but then Harry would have been there..." He trailed off again.

"Oh well, I'm glad to see that I was your final option..." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, nudging him with her shoulder at the same time. She kept a smile on her face to show him she was joking. “I guess I’m just lucky Luna is off travelling the world with her new fella…”

"You know that's not the case..." Ron smiled back, before letting out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding in. Hermione's brief contact with him had made him suddenly painfully aware of how close they were sitting and he could smell the strawberry shampoo she always used and he loved. It took him back to that summer after the war, and he shook his head to chase away the intrusive and confusing thoughts.

"You know, I think I'll be okay to go back to bed now..." He stood up, suddenly keen to move away from her intoxicating scent.

"As long as you're sure you're okay?" Hermione frowned, but stood up too.

"Yeah... Lav will go nuts if she wakes up and finds I'm not there..." Ron stepped forward, giving Hermione a brief hug; trying to keep his body as far away from hers as possible.

"Well, now you know where I am you can apparate here. I'll change the wards so you can get in. Just, give me a warning, yeah?"

"Thanks 'Mione... I'll probably be fine now I've spoken to someone about it..." He dug his wand out of his pocket. "Maybe see you this weekend..." With a loud crack, he was gone.

Hermione stared at the spot where he had been stood, frowning. Although he sounded less distant, he had really been acting strange. She shrugged to herself, putting it down to the stress about his nightmares. She collected their empty mugs with a small smile before finally getting to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Taking the time to talk to Hermione had lifted the weight of the nightmares from Ron’s shoulders and by the time he’d gotten back to the flat, his mind was empty; helping him to drift off to a dreamless sleep. He found over the week that the nightmares started to taper off, lulling him into a false sense of security.

The weekend came around yet again and Ron joined his siblings and their friends in a game of pick-up Quidditch. This had started to become a routine for them during Ginny’s off season. They justified it as keeping her skills up to date ready for the next season, but really it was just an excuse for them all to get together and mess around on their brooms. The games were never too taxing; Ginny always chose Ron for Keeper which meant the Quaffle barely made it to his end of the pitch. He had been idly flying between the three goalposts when all of a sudden, a rogue bludger had hit him square on the head.

Nobody was too concerned; he hadn’t lost consciousness and he hadn’t fallen from his broom but they’d taken him to Molly for a check-up just in case. She’d given him a clean bill of healthy and sent him back to his flat with a pile of home-baked cakes.

That night, Ron had found himself back in the Thought Room. Once again, he summoned the brains and they attacked as soon as they made contact but before they were able to finish their job they disappeared and Ron found himself transported to the Death Chamber. The crumbling ancient archway still stood in the middle of the room and he felt drawn to the fluttering veil. As he neared it he heard voices calling to him and the longer he listened; the more they started to sound like the people he loved. Harry, his parents, his siblings, Hermione. He tried calling to them, desperate for them to know that he was there but he knew they’d never be able to get to him. He tried to join them, but unlike when Sirius slipped through the archway, the veil this time kept pushing him away.

When he awoke, he was drenched in sweat and gasping once again for breath. He cursed, but was careful not to wake Lavender, who was still snoring softly next to him. Head pounding, Ron grabbed his phone; dialling Hermione’s number as he pulled on a pair of shorts.

Hermione was startled out of her sleep with a groan, reaching automatically for the phone. She listened as Ron gave his warning that he was on his way over then sighed as he hung up, rubbing at her eyes wearily.

She must have drifted back off to sleep as she was suddenly woken again by a knock on her bedroom door. If she were less than half asleep then maybe she would have been able to remind herself that her doors had been locked before she’d gone to bed and her wards were practically unbreakable. But given her current state, she pulled her bedsheet up to her chin, her heart pounding.

“H… hello?”

“’Mione, it’s me…” Ron tried the door handle, frowning as he found it locked.

Hermione forced herself to wake up, suddenly very aware that she had only been sleeping in her knickers due to the summer heat. Frantically, she slid out of bed and grabbed the first piece of clothing from the top of her wash basket. She pulled it over her head before moving to the bedroom door, opening it slowly.

“Hey… sorry…” Hermione ran her hand through her hair sleepily.

Ron’s eyes almost bulged out of his head as she pulled the door open further. It was a sight he had seen almost a hundred times before, but he could never get enough of it. He had always thought she looked the most appealing when she had just woken up, her head of curls always a mess and evidence of sleep still on her face. It was a stark contrast from the prim and proper appearance she always upheld in public. Slowly, he cast his eyes down her body. She was wearing one of his old favourite Chudley Canon tops which barely skimmed the top of her thighs. It had already been going threadbare when he’d reluctantly handed it over to her and he felt himself grow immediately hard as he remembered how quickly he had pulled it off her the first time she had tried it on. He looked away suddenly, trying to compose himself.

“I’m so sorry…” He paced away from the bedroom door. “This is unfair, I keep on waking you up…”

Hermione frowned at his reaction and glanced down at what she had thrown on, immediately kicking herself inwardly. How could she have been so careless? He was probably already freaking out that she even still had his top, knowing that she still wore it had probably pushed him over the edge. Hermione had never been one to throw something away until it had become completely useless and it was only to hand because she had been wearing it earlier while she did some decorating.

Ron had already started back down the stairs and she tried her best to pull the top down as she followed him.

“Ron, wait… did you have another nightmare?” She watched him stop at the bottom of the stairs. He had his back to her, but she could see the shudder travel over his body. “You did, didn’t you?” She lingered at the top of the stairs. “Why don’t you go put the kettle on, I’ll just get changed and then I’ll join you…”

When Hermione finally joined him, Ron was relieved to see she had dressed in some proper pyjamas and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She clattered around the kitchen, making them both a mug of tea before leaning against the counter.

“Talk to me…”

Ron told her about the nightmare; about the voices behind the curtain and she yet again let out another shudder as she heard the pain and confusion in his voice. She listened carefully until he finally stopped talking.

“God Ron, that sounds so awful…” She put her mug down and held out her arms for him, smiling as he moved to her easily. “Being in that Death Chamber was horrendous; watching Sirius just fall through that curtain and there being nothing any of us could do…” Her breath caught in her throat. “It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen, or ever will again…”

Ron nodded his agreement against her shoulder. “I just wish they’d bloody stop, Hermione…”

She pulled away from the hug and led him through to the living room, bringing their mugs of tea with her. She waited for him to get settled on the sofa then sat down next to him. “You’ve not mentioned them all week…”

“Well they stopped! Then bloody George fired a stupid bludger at my head…” He rubbed at the sore spot on his head.

“Were you playing Quidditch?” Hermione looked confused.

“Yeah we play a pick-up game every Saturday unless there’s something else on. Helps Ginny, plus most of us missing playing…”

“Sounds like fun…” Hermione tried her best to ignore the small pang of jealousy she felt.

“Yeah, you should come along next week. You can keep score or something…”

“I would, but there’s a small matter of Harry & Ginny’s stag and hen parties…” Hermione grinned. “You going to spill the beans on the stag yet?”

“You going to tell me about the hen?!” Ron raised his eyebrows at her, grinning as Hermione refused. “Well there we go then…” He turned back to his tea with a smile on his face, already looking a lot less pale and upset than when he’d turned up. There was something so familiar and comforting about Hermione, even when they were just having a normal chat. Despite the late time, they yet again fell into a natural conversation that lasted until the early hours of the morning.

Ron woke the next morning, disturbed from his sleep by a loud protest from Crookshanks; annoyed his breakfast wasn’t at it’s usual spot at it’s usual time. The cat was sat on the coffee table, watching him with judging eyes and it took Ron a moment to realise he was still sat on Hermione’s sofa. He started to make a move, but there was a heavy weight pressed against his side and as he turned his head towards it; he noticed Hermione fast asleep with her head against his shoulder. Ron still had one arm curled around her and he couldn’t resist pulling her tighter to him. A curl had escaped her bun and he pushed it out of her face so that he could watch her sleep better. This had been one of his favourite pastimes while they were together, although he would never tell her this if she asked. She always looked so peaceful, even though she usually muttered in her sleep. She was probably plotting her next move to radically change the Ministry of Magic or leading a rebellion against house-elf slavery.

Another loud complain from Crookshanks brought Ron to his senses and suddenly, he remember he shouldn’t be on Hermione’s sofa; he should be in his bed, in his flat, next to his girlfriend. Hermione started to stir, so Ron withdrew his arm, his heart pounding.

“Hermione, I need to go…” He glanced at the clock on her mantlepiece. If he moved quick enough, he should be able to get back before Lavender woke up.

“What? Where am I?” Hermione eventually started to open her eyes, looking confused.

“We’re still on the sofa. We must have fallen asleep last night. Lavender is going to kill me…”  
Hermione shifted away from him, rubbing her sore neck and Ron immediately felt like he had lost something in her doing so.

“Wait…” Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she looked at him. “You didn’t tell her you were coming here, did you?”

“Are you bloody mad? She’d lock me in my flat or kill me… or maybe both!”

Hermione crossed her arms, looking annoyed with him. “Ron…”

“I know!” He sighed. “Thank you for having me over last night, I must have needed it. I had the best night’s sleep…” He leaned over to press a kiss against her cheek without even thinking about it. “See you later…” Ron gave her a nervous look.

“Hopefully…” She pulled a face. “Good luck!”


	26. Chapter 26

Ron held his breath as he crept up the hallway towards the bedroom; crossing all his fingers in the hope that Lavender was still fast asleep. He cursed inwardly as he pushed open the door and spotted her sat on the side of the bed; her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

He immediately started to feel defensive. He was a grown man, for Merlin’s sake, why should he have to justify visiting his best friend. But as soon as he started to prepare what he was going to say to Lavender, a sense of guilt crept in. Barely even five minutes ago he had been watching Hermione sleep in his arms happily; something he rarely ever did with Lavender. The two usually slept apart, she found him too warm to sleep next to and only ever wanted to cuddle on her terms. Ron gulped back the comparisons; it wasn’t fair to compare Lavender to Hermione and any feelings he had for Hermione must just be nostalgia, nothing more. It was just going to take some readjusting to get used to Hermione being a continuous presence in his life again; that’s all.

Sighing, he moved further into the room. “Hey…”

Lavender stood up quickly, his casual greeting only causing more anger to flash across her face.

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me Ron! Where the hell have you been?!”

She looked awful and Ron felt another pang of guilt as he observed dark rings under her eyes. She never did well without her full eight-hours and she’d obviously been awake for a while. Ron started to respond, but Lavender shot him down.

“I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren’t there! Do you know how scared I was? I checked every room in the flat!” Her hands moved to her hips and anger coursed through her body. “I’ve floo’d all of you family – nobody’s seen you!”

Ron’s feelings of guilt quickly changed to that of annoyance. Sunday lunch at the Burrow was going to be a barrel of laughs now she’d been in touch with everyone.

“I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake you so I popped out…”

“Where?”

Ron noticed that Lavender was fully dressed and he wondered if she had been about to start looking for him outside of the flat. He felt bad that he had worried her so much.

“Hermione’s…” Ron spoke in a small voice.

“Oh of course!” Lavender rolled her eyes. “She’s back now, so she’s the priority! Did you shag her?” 

“What? Of course not!” Ron started to feel angry again, although that undertone of guilt was still seeping through. There had been that fleeting desire for Hermione as she opened her bedroom door, but he’d been able to quickly supress it and anyway, he hadn’t even acted on it. “Who the hell do you take me for?!”

“Well you’re the one sneaking out, acting really shady and secretive. If there was nothing to hide, why didn’t you leave me a note? Was tonight the first time?”

“No…” Ron started at his feet.

Lavender let out a shaky sigh. “How many times?”

“This was only the second time, but I’ve called her a few nights when I was struggling to sleep. But nothing happened Lavender, I’m not a cheat! I would never…” He dared himself to look up at her and make eye contact.

Lavender kept eye contact with him, still enraged. “I’ve been trying so hard to get on with her, to accept that she’s back in your life. I wanted for things to be as easy as possible for you and this is how you repay me?” She shook her head in disbelief. “Is she the reason why you haven’t asked me to move in? Or why you still can’t tell me you love me. It’s been seven months Ron!”

He tried his hardest to find the right answer, but no matter what words he tried to push to the front of his head; he just could not force himself to say them out loud. Everything sounded false and the last thing he wanted to do was to lie to Lavender again. It should have been easy to just appease her; to throw himself at her feet and beg her to move in with him. It would definitely make life easier; prove to everyone he had no intention of taking Hermione back, despite his families numerous attempts to persuade him it was the natural next step now she’s moved home. But the words stuck in his throat and he hung his head again as he saw tears come to Lavender’s eyes.

“I love you Ron…” This time, Lavender was calm and quiet. “But I’m not going to compete with Hermione bloody Granger for your attention. I want to be with you, but if you want me you’ll have to stop seeing her. Completely.” She sighed and picked up her small overnight bag. “I’m going home, I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to be at the Burrow today. Maybe you can use the time to say goodbye to Hermione once and for all?”

Lavender moved towards Ron, looking as if she were about to kiss him but instead, she pushed past him; probably a little bit more aggressively than she needed to. As she got to the bottom of the hallway, she turned once more towards him. “Please choose me Ron…” With a heavy sigh, she left the flat.

Ron stood in the bedroom doorway for a while, trying hard to gather his thoughts and work out what the hell was going on. The feelings that had stirred in him last night had taken him by surprise. He thought nine months of not being with Hermione had left him with only platonic love for her. Lavender had come along during the dark two months after Hermione had broken up with him and it was true he had seen her only as a rebound to begin with, something easy and fun. He really felt that eventually he could have loved her; but his stomach lurched at the thought of having to give up Hermione for her.

He glanced around his room with a sigh. Hermione was everywhere, even though he’d only kept one photo of her in his room: one of the trio at Harry’s 17th birthday party. Hermione had been a constant in his life since the day he and Harry had rescued her from the troll. Of course they’d had their arguments and when they were younger they could spend months not talking to each other, but she was still around. They had still sat with Harry between them during lessons and mealtimes. And of course, the flat was loaded of memories of her; their first time together, the morning after when they’d taken a bath together, the nights spent on the sofa comforting her after the abortion.

He sighed heavily, eventually moving to take a shower. He refused to spend any more time in the flat; he couldn’t think with the amount of memories of her bouncing around the place. The Burrow would be just as bad, but at least his family would be there to distract him.

Ron had been surprised when he turned up at the Burrow and nobody said anything to him about the early morning floo calls, although his mother had fussed slightly when he had turned up alone. There had been moments through lunch, however, when he thought someone was going to start saying something; he’d caught his dad throwing George a warning glance and Ginny had kicked Bill under the table at least once. At one point, his sister had looked fit to burst but another sideways glance from Harry had shut her up.

Eventually, George couldn’t hold it in any longer. He pushed his empty dessert bowl away and rested his elbows on the table, hands clasped together.

“So, Won-Won…” He wriggled his eyebrows as his youngest brother immediately turned bright red. “What were you up to last night?!”

Suddenly the whole table, minus Hermione and Ron, erupted into fits of laughter. Ever since Ron and Lavender had dated in their sixth year; the family had not been quiet about their distaste for the girl. Ron had always thought this was one of the appeals of being with Lavender. Hermione had fitted in way too well and had immediately become part of the family and Molly reminded Ron of this at every opportunity.

Ron scowled as he glanced across the table, noticing Hermione turning bright red too. The fact that they’d unintentionally embarrassed her too just made him even more angry.

“Fuck you all…” He pushed away from the table and stormed out of the kitchen, creating another wave of giggles to erupt from the Weasley siblings.

Harry quickly stood up, shooting Hermione a look. 

“I’ll go…” He followed after Ron, leaving poor Hermione to deal with the aftermath at the table.

Harry watched as Ron stormed out of the garden and took aim at a wayward gnome, booting it high over the garden hedge. 

“You’d be really good at rugby…” He smiled as Ron gave him a confused look. “Never mind… Where were you last night and can you warn me next time so I can close up my fireplace?!”

Ron sighed. For a moment, he contemplated not telling Harry but the specky git had probably already worked it out for himself anyway. It was annoying enough that his family were laughing about him, annoying enough that Lavender thought he was a cheat; he wasn’t sure he could cope with Harry’s judgement too. But he needed to talk to someone and he sure as hell was going to talk to Hermione about it.

“Hermione’s…” Ron said quietly for the second time that day.

“Oh…” Harry looked surprised and Ron threw him a scowl at the look on his face.

“Nothing happened! Come on mate, after all these years – I may be shit at a lot of stuff but I’d never cheat!” He sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’ve been having nightmares; all that Department of Mysteries talk the other week must have messed with my brain and talking to Hermione helps. Last night we were talking so late that we fell asleep on the sofa and when I got home this morning, Lavender was awake. I’m sorry if she worried you…”

Harry shrugged. “We weren’t that worried. Your mum’s clock has its uses after all. Your hand wasn’t at mortal peril or dead so we figured you’d just gone for a walk or something. She must have forgotten to tell Lavender…” Harry trailed off briefly. “How mad was Lav?”

“So pissed…” Ron untensed slightly now he knew Harry wasn’t going to judge him. “She’s given me an ultimatum!”

“A what?!”

“Yeah… If I want to stay with her, I need to cut Hermione out of my life…”

“Oh… shit!” Harry frowned. “Have you spoken to Hermione about it yet?”

“I can’t…” Ron kicked at a clump of grass. “She’d be heartbroken and you know Hermione, she’d probably volunteer to stay away so I can be with Lavender…”

“Don’t you want to stay with Lavender?”

Ron chewed his lip thoughtfully. “And lose Hermione?” He let out a heavy sigh. “I have to go; I need thinking space. Tell everyone I’m sorry. I’ll see you at work tomorrow…”

Harry watched as Ron wandered sadly down the field towards the lake and let out a heavy sigh before heading back into the kitchen, avoiding Hermione and the rest of the family’s questioning looks.   
“He’s gone home, he’s in a right old grump…” Harry reached for more apple pie and tried to turn the conversation back to the wedding to distract everyone.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione was really worried when she didn't hear from Ron that evening, or at all the following week; despite her best efforts to get hold of him. Every time she tried his phone, it was turned off and she'd sent him countless amounts of interdepartmental memos and owls. As a last resort, she'd marched down to the Auror office one day after her meetings; only to be told Ron had already left for the day. Hermione hated being left in the dark about things so had resorted to nagging Ginny and Harry all week, but both of them just told her to speak to Ron. By the end of the week, she was highly frustrated and was hoping she'd at least get a chance to corner him at Sunday lunch.

Before she'd get a chance to try, however, Hermione still had the pressing issue of Ginny's hen do. She had spent every spare hour that week preparing and she woke early Saturday morning excited for the day ahead. After a quick shower and breakfast, she checked her packed bags before apparating to the end of a small drive that led to a countryside muggle boutique hotel.

Hermione checked in and was led to the small private room. The hotel had decorated it with flowers and balloons, just like she'd asked them to. The plan was to spend the day relaxing in the hotel's spa and Hermione had booked massages and treatments. After the spa, they had dinner plans and Hermione hoped that eventually they'd end up at a club in London. Hermione perched a small gift bag at the end of each lounger and waited eagerly for the party to arrive. One by one, people started to turn up; with the guest of honour arriving last with her mum.

It turned out that a day of relaxing was exactly what Hermione needed. There was still a small worry in the back of her mind about Ron, but she found it wasn't too intrusive and she was able to enjoy the conversations around her.

Despite the fact the hotel had put on enough food to feed an army of mountain trolls for the group to pick at in between their treatments, by early evening they were ready for their three-course meal. The champagne had been in full flow and most of the group were taking advantage of it. Hermione and Ginny had found it particularly funny at how tipsy Molly had gotten. The Weasley matriarch had rarely had a chance to let her hair down and she had definitely indulged in too much wine. Fleur offered to take her back to the Burrow, promising to meet the girls at the London cocktail bar they were planning on moving on to.

Eventually the party finally returned to the private room so that they could say goodbye to those who were not staying on for drinks and get changed ready to head into London. Hermione thanked the hotel staff as they checked out; it had been nice being waited on hand and foot for the day.

By the time they turned up at the cocktail bar, it was rammed. Hermione tried to enjoy herself, but since the tequila incident she was trying to limit how much she drank. She watched across the group as Ginny turned down some shots, so she weaved her way over to her.

"Hey! Are you having a good night?" Hermione smiled at her friend, finding the shot glass and offering it to her.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Ginny pushed the shot glass away. "You take it! I have had enough champagne tonight, thank you very much!" She gave her a steady smile. "Hailey is back from her injury so I'm going to have to compete with her for my spot on the line-up. Training starts the day after Harry and I get back from honeymoon, how unfair is that?!" Ginny pulled a face. "Plus I only get one hen party, I want to be able to remember it!"

Hermione laughed. "Fair enough! This may sound a bit boring, but I think it's almost time we went home anyway…" She watched as some of Ginny's teammates wound up some muggle boys on the dancefloor.

"Oh thank Merlin! I've been waiting for you to say that for ages, but I didn't want you to think I wasn't having fun! If one more muggle guy tries to feel me up I'm going to have to Bat Bogey Hex them; the Daily Prophet would have a field day…"

Hermione laughed and slipped her hand into Ginny's, leading her around the group to say goodbye. The girls headed out of the club and found a quiet place to apparate back to Harry and Ginny's house.

Ginny made a beeline for the kitchen as soon as they got back to the house and Hermione followed, leaning against the counter to remove her heels.

"When did we start acting so old?!" Hermione rubbed one foot. "We're only just in our 20's…"

Ginny laughed as she boiled the kettle. "You're older than me. And also you're asking the wrong girl; I'm still 19 and I'm getting married next Saturday. I just blame the war!"

"I blame the war for most things to be fair!" Hermione settled at the kitchen table. "I am so excited for next week though, it's going to be an amazing day!"

"It is, isn't it?" Ginny settled opposite Hermione. "I guess Harry and I just thought why should we wait? When you know you're meant to be with someone, you just know…" She smirked at the brunette. "Well apart from you, it seems…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in mock offence and was about to retaliate when they heard the floo activate, followed by an almighty crash in the living room. They were startled briefly until the sound of Harry and Ron's laughter filled the room. Hermione raised her eyebrows with a smirk and followed Ginny to see what damage they'd done.

Harry was the first to get up from the floor but he was having real difficulties standing up straight. There was chaos around them; Ron was still lying on the floor, trying his hardest to contain his laughs and he was surrounded by the shards of a broken vase. Ginny pulled out her wand and lazily cast reparo on the vase. It was only then that the two men noticed the witches stood there watching them.

"Ginny!" Harry stumbled as he took unsteady steps to get to his soon-to-be-wife; almost stepping on Ron twice. He gave her a sloppy kiss as he finally got to her.

"Merlin, you stink of booze. How much have you two had to drink?" Ginny looped an arm around Harry's waist to steady him.

Hermione watched Harry with a fond smile, but she was vaguely aware that Ron had picked himself up and was staring at her from across the room. She tried to avoid looking at him, though the attention made her cheeks blush red.

"Just a small amount, hardly anything really! Arthur was the drunk one!" Harry tightened his grip on Ginny.

Ginny laughed. "Poor Dad! We sent mum home in quite a state too! Did you have a good night though?"

"Yes! Ron is the best best man ever…"

"Hmmm I'm not sure I agree with you given the state you're in. Hermione and I had a really great night and we're not in a mess!" Ginny frowned at her brother, who was swaying softly on the spot, still staring at Hermione. "What did you do?"

"Don't tell Ginny but we went to the Leaky for a bit, then we watched the Wales vs Italy international friendly game which was amazing! Then we went back to the Leaky! We didn't drink too much though…"

"Keep telling yourself that…" Ginny laughed. "Hermione, I hate to ask but do you think you can get Ron home? I don't trust him in the floo system, but I really need to get this one to bed..."

Hermione eyed Ron hesitantly.

"Uhm yeah sure, I guess…" Given that Ron had spent the last week avoiding her, getting him to his flat was the last thing she wanted to do. She looped her arm around his waist anyway and pushed him towards the floo with a sigh after saying goodnight to Harry and Ginny.

The first thing she noticed when they go to the flat was how much of a mess it was.

"I'm okay from here now; thanks though…" Ron pushed away from her gently and weaved his way across the living room, immediately bumping into the coffee table and almost tripping over a pair of shoes that had been left in the way. Hermione sighed as she watched him and followed him anyway.

"What's happened to this place? It looks like a niffler has been let loose!"

"Oh don't be so judgey, not everyone's houses are perfect…" Ron frowned at her. "I can live how I want!"

"Yeah but doesn't Lav…"

"It's my place Hermione!" Ron interrupted her rudely, throwing her a scathing look before pushing open his bedroom door and flinging himself down on the bed; still fully clothed.

Hermione leaned against the doorframe, watching him. She could just leave him sleep there like that, after all, she'd done what she'd promised Ginny she'd do. But despite the week-long cold shoulder, she didn't want him to wake up feeling worse than he was already going to. She sighed and left him there briefly to get a glass of water and a hangover potion. By the time she got back to the bedroom, he was snoring away softly.

She left the potion and the glass of water on his bedside table before perching on the edge of the bed to undo his shoes. Once they were on the floor, she set about carefully stripping him down to his boxers and t-shirt.

"If Lavender walks in right now, we'd be in deep trouble Ronald Weasley…"

"Shhhhh… Lav won't know…" Ron stirred briefly as she tucked him in. She started to stand up, but Ron pulled at her arm softly. "Just stay for a bit; I don't want to be alone…"

There was nothing Hermione wanted more than to slip into bed with him, to feel the warm weight of his body pressed against hers but Ginny had alluded that Ron had gotten into trouble after last week and she really didn't want to make it worse for him. Eventually she decided it would be okay to like next to him if she stayed above the duvet. She moved so that she was sitting next to him on the bed and Ron immediately shifted to rest his head against her stomach. She lifted a hand, absentmindedly stroking his hair as he looked up at her.

"Do you ever think about us, 'Mione?"

Ron's words were slurred, but she had spent enough time with him to know what he was saying. She spoke fluent Ron. Hermione contemplated either pretending she hadn't heard him or lying to him but she was fed up of hiding how she felt. He probably wouldn't remember any of it by the morning anyway.

"All the time…" She whispered sadly.

"Do you regret finishing with me?"

"Yes…" Hermione was surprised when she felt tears in her eyes and Ron cuddled closer to her.

"I should have just come with you…" Ron let out a heavy sigh. "Worst decision of my life. We were good together, weren't we?"

"The best Ron…" Hermione wiped a tear away from her eye. "I'd have you back in an instant, you know that right?"

Ron frowned slightly. "You're crying?"

"I'm okay…" She gave him a watery smile, although it felt false.

"Good! That's all that matters. Happy Hermione and Harry are the most important things in my world…" He chuckled at himself.

Hermione watched him as he closed his eyes again, a smile on his face.

"What happened this week Ron? You've been ignoring me…"

"Just needed some space…" Ron mumbled sleepily. "I needed to think…"

"What about?"

"Choices, I had to choose…"

Hermione went to push him further, but Ron had already drifted off to sleep in her arms. She watched him sleep for a short while, her stomach tied in tight knots. Her brain was on overdrive, trying to work out what choices he had to made. She couldn't help but worry that something awful was going to happen and that Hermione would end up losing. Eventually she slipped off the bed and apparated home, but she knew sleep was far out of reach for her tonight.


	28. Chapter 28

The long-awaited day of the wedding finally arrived and as soon as she apparated to the Burrow, Hermione was greeted by a flurry of activity. She smiled as she waited for Molly to finish saying goodbye to Bill before following her into the house.

“Morning Molly! Merlin it’s all go here…” Hermione fussed Victoire who was crying in Molly’s arms, smiling as the toddler immediately reached out for her. “Here, let me take her…”

“Thanks love, Fleur is running late and Bill needed to drop the baby off before he went to Harry’s…”

“It’s not a problem…” Hermione headed through to the kitchen, smiling as Ginny budged up to make space for her at the crowded table. “Happy Wedding Day! Are you excited?” Hermione helped herself to a slice of toast after shifting Victoire into her lap.

“Of course!” Ginny grinned. “For the honeymoon…” She smirked at Hermione, a gleam in her eye. “Just don’t let on to mum…”

The morning passed quickly in a whirlwind of excitement. The bridal party sipped champagne as they got their hair and make-up done and as the ceremony grew closer, so did the energy levels; especially when it was announced that Harry and his groomsmen had finally turned up and were busy making final touches to the marquee.

As maid of honour, and because she was already dressed with her hair and make-up done, Hermione volunteered to go down and check on them. The usual marquee had been decorated in pastel summer colours and it had been magically enlarged since Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Turns out that winning a war made more people want to celebrate these occasions. She entered the marquee, laughing as she was greeted by a chorus of wolf-whistles from George and Charlie. She waved them off, promising both of them a dance later. 

“Where’s Harry?”

Charlie nodded towards the front, where the altar had been set up. Hermione smiled as she watched Ron adjust Harry’s bow tie for him and she headed down the aisle towards them.

“Well you two scrub up well!” The traditional wizarding dress robes had been exchanged for a more casual looking shirt and waistcoat combination as both Harry and Ginny had wanted their event to be more casual and comfortable.

Harry and Ron both turned to watch her at the same time. She was wearing a pale green silk dress that seemed to have been charmed to cling to the right places and her hair had been magically tamed into relaxed waves. Harry held out an arm to her and gave her a brief hug.

“Now Hermione Granger, you’ve missed your chance to chat me up! I’m getting married today, don’t you know?!”

Hermione laughed as she moved out of the hug and turned to Ron, but he was staring at his feet. She frowned slightly as he mumbled something then quickly made an exit.

“Don’t frown; you’ll ruin your make-up!”

Hermione turned back to Harry with a sigh. “He’s still avoiding me then?”

Harry sighed too. “I don’t even know what his problem is anymore ‘Mione. He’s been miserable for two weeks now…”

“I think I know. When he was drunk last weekend, he told me he had a choice to make…”

“Ah…” Harry sat down, taking one of her hands carefully as she sat next to him. “Lavender is making him choose. They can stay together, but Ron has to cut you out of his life…”

Hermione nodded, but looked crestfallen. “I thought that might be it…”

“Please don’t ask me what choice he’s made, because I really don’t know…”

“I wouldn’t do that…” She squeezed his hand before letting go of him and trying to tidy up his hair. “It’s not important right now anyway; we have a more pressing event to see to!”

“How’s Ginny doing?”

“Oh she’s run away, that’s what I came to tell you!” Hermione laughed at the panicked look on Harry’s face. “She’s fine, she looks stunning!”

“She always looks stunning, Hermione!” Harry gave his best friend a soppy grin.

“Oh don’t… you’ll make me cry and I’d rather wait until after the ceremony if that’s okay?”

Harry let out a mock sigh. “Fine, if I must…”

“I better get back…” Hermione kissed his cheek. “Good luck…” She wiped off the lipstick mark from his cheek before letting go of him and heading back to the Burrow for her final touches.

Hermione hadn’t been to very many weddings, but she could confidently say that Harry and Ginny’s was one of the most beautiful she’d ever been to. It was Hermione’s responsibility to lead the bridal party down the aisle and she pushed back brief feelings of nerves as everyone turned to watch her. Luckily, she was soon upstaged by Victoire toddling forward with Fleur. She got to the top of the aisle and watched as Ginny made her entrance.

The ceremony was short and sweet and was presided over the usual small, tufty haired wizard. Hermione tried her hardest to keep her eyes on Ginny and Harry, but they were often drawn to Ron. She had so many thoughts going around in her mind. Was he going to tell her about the ultimatum? Who was he going to choose? She really wanted it to be her; she definitely still loved him but she had done nothing but make his life difficult since she’d been back.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the congregation cheering, and she turned her attention back to Harry and Ginny just in time to catch their first kiss as husband and wife. She joined in with the loud applause happily. As they turned to head back down the aisle, Hermione cursed as she remembered she’d have to walk back with Ron. She linked her arm with his loosely but avoided eye contact with him and neither of them said a word to each other as they headed up the aisle. As soon as they reached Harry and Ginny, they split apart again. Hermione let out a small sigh as she watched Ron wander over to his brothers.

The Weasley brothers took advantage of everyone being on their feet to rearrange the marquee, setting large round tables around the dance floor. Instead of a seated dinner, a buffet that could compete with a Hogwarts Feast appeared on long tables around the side of the tent. Hermione filled her plate before grabbing the last chair at a table full of their school friends, grateful for the animated discussion as a distraction. However, she could feel Ron’s eyes bearing into the back of her head from where he was sat with his family. Hermione decided to limit herself to only one glass of champagne, in the hope that eventually she might get a chance to speak to Ron – she’d definitely need a clear head to handle that conversation.

Once dinner had been cleared away, the party started properly. Hermione watched with a small sigh as Harry led Ginny on to the dancefloor for their first dance as a married couple. They only had eyes for each other and Hermione wondered if she’d ever find someone she could be that way with; especially as Ron was probably going to be out of her life for good shortly. She’d noticed that Lavender had been throwing him concerned looks all afternoon, which was weird but Hermione just figured he was getting his space from both of them so he could make his decision.

It wasn’t until she overheard Lavender joking with Parvati about all the available groomsmen and taking advantage to get some slutty wedding sex that Hermione decided she needed to act sooner rather than later. She needed to speak to Ron before Lavender got to him; she needed to have her say. She gathered all her courage, helping herself to Neville’s glass of champagne and downing it before getting up, weaving her way through the crowds of people to get to Ron. The seat next to him was empty and she slid into it before anyone else could.

Ron looked surprised to see her but said nothing. Hermione sighed and placed her hand on his arm softly.

“Do you mind coming outside with me for a moment so we can talk?” Hermione tried to keep her voice steady, even though it felt her insides were squirming with nerves. She was surprised when Ron studied her briefly before nodding.

Hermione nodded back then quickly got up, not risking a look back to check that he was following her for fear she’d lose her nerve completely.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is then, the final chapter. Thank you so much for everyone who took the time to review and chat with me about the fic. This is the first time I've ever finished something like this, which given I originally started writing this in 2009 is a massive feat! There will be a sequel and I hope to start posting it within a week or so so please keep your eyes peeled for it!
> 
> Thank you again, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you do (or if you don't ;-) ) xxx

Hermione emerged from the marquee and was suddenly very conscious of Ron standing close to her. There were a few people outside already and she really didn’t want to talk to him where everyone else could watch them, so she started to make her way slowly down to the lake, picking up her long dress slightly so it didn’t catch on anything in the long grass.

Once she found a suitable spot for them to talk, Hermione glanced back up the field towards the marquee to check it was far enough away that nobody could see them. Magically suspended fireflies were only just starting to glow, trigged by the setting of the sun, and they could still hear the soft music playing faintly over the light summer breeze. In any other circumstance, it would have been a really romantic spot.

Hermione turned towards Ron, letting out a sad sigh. She’d spent the walk down to the lake planning out what she was going to say in her head, but now that she had him alone; she didn’t know where to start.

Ron shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. “Nice wedding…” He nodded up towards the marquee as if the walk down to the lake had made them forget why they were there.

“It was beautiful…”

“You’re beautiful…” The tips of Ron’s ears turned pink, but he turned to look at her anyway.

Hermione tried to smile, but she just felt sad. “Do you want to dance?”

“Out here?” Ron shrugged slightly. “Sure…”

Hermione stepped closer to him, slowly sliding her arms around his neck. There was a brief moment of awkwardness when Ron couldn’t work out where to put his hands, but he finally settled them on her hips. They swayed slowly in time to the quiet music and Hermione tried her hardest to memorise how his hands felt on her hips and the cadence of his chest rising and falling. If this was going to be the last moment she shared with him, she was going to make sure she remembered it for the rest of her life; though it was taking all of her restraint not to run away. Instead, she tried to hold a steady gaze with him, using the quiet moment to work out what she was going to say next.

The song faded into something more upbeat, but they still swayed slowly together. Eventually Ron broke the silence. “Ginny said you put me to bed the other night, after Harry’s stag…”

Hermione shrugged slightly, tightening her grip on him. “You were so drunk; we were worried you’d floo yourself to the other side of the country…”

“Well… thanks…” Ron shifted awkwardly. “I didn’t say anything stupid, did I?”

Hermione sighed sadly. “You told me you had to make a choice, but you fell asleep before I could ask you anything more. Given the way you’ve been avoiding me for the past fortnight, I think I’ve worked it out…”

Ron sighed and let go of Hermione, taking a few steps away from her. “Things haven’t been great since that night. Lavender wasn’t too impressed with my disappearing act and when she found out where I’d been, she hit the roof! I don’t blame her though; I’ve been an idiot…”

“Well I gathered something wasn’t right after Bill filled me in on the panicked early morning floo calls…”

“I should have left her a note and I can’t even tell you why I didn’t. I thought I had nothing to hide…”

“You didn’t…”

“I did! I may not have been sleeping with you but I was turning to you for comfort instead of my girlfriend. We’ve been having an emotional affair and it was a shit thing for me to do…”

Hermione nodded before quietly replying. “I enjoyed the fact you were coming to me. I tried to pretend it didn’t mean anything but I still accepted your late-night calls and I was still keen to have you over. But I promise I wasn’t trying it on with you…”

“Right…” Ron scoffed. “You opened your bedroom door that night wearing only my favourite t-shirt when you know full well what used to happen when you wore it! For a second all I wanted to do was grab you and take you right there on the landing! I have a girlfriend, Hermione. I shouldn’t even be thinking of being with someone else, let alone my ex-girlfriend! But not only that, I let you sleep in my arms and honestly, I didn’t want to let you go. None of that was fair on Lavender…”

She wanted to reply again, but instead her cheeks burnt bright red. The past few weeks had been so confusing, all of their old feelings dug up and laid out in front of them. She hadn’t realised how much of an impact their actions had had.

Ron carried on without waiting for Hermione to reply. “The choice I had to make was between you and her. She still wants to be my girlfriend, despite everything I’ve done; but I have to cut you out from my life completely…”

Hermione swallowed heavily, her stomach churning. “I thought so…” With the noise of the party still behind them, she felt exposed; like everyone had a front-row ticket to watch her world fall apart. She had another urge to run, to get as far away from the wedding as possible and as far away as she could from the impending heartbreak that was already starting to make her body ache. “I never thought there’d be a time when I wouldn’t be friends with you, despite everything we’ve been through…”

“It’s not going to affect just me and you though, is it ‘Mione? It’s more than that. It’s one of us having to give up Sunday lunches with my parents. It’s making Harry and Ginny split their time with us, it’s no longer sitting through shit muggle movies with them. I might as well be cutting you off from my family completely…”

“I could just visit them when you’re not there…” Hermione bit the inside of her cheek hard, trying to supress the tears that were building behind her eyes. “I’m not a Weasley…”

“You might as well be! My family adore you; my mum treats you like a second daughter….”

Tears started to trace down her cheeks and this time Hermione angrily tried to ignore them. Hearing everything she’d have to give up out loud made it seem more real and even more painful.

Ron let out a shaky breath, wanting so hard to reach out to comfort her. “What you choose if someone gave you an ultimatum?”

Hermione looked confused for a moment, and she took her time before she responded to him. “I would choose the option that would cause the least heartbreak…”

“And would you ever make me choose?”

Hermione took a deep breath. This was her moment to get control of the conversation again. When she first come out here to speak to him, she was going to urge him to pick Lavender because she wanted him to be happy and with someone who made him happy. But she’d realised that this was the easy option, that it would mean she didn’t have to fight for him. Hearing him say out loud that he had enjoyed sleeping with her in his arms had given her something to fight for. She wasn’t going to sit there and let Lavender dictate his happiness; she wasn’t going to let him be with someone who would make him choose. When she finally spoke, she made sure she was clear and calm.

“I would never make you choose if I thought it would make you unhappy. When I first asked you to come out here, I was going to tell you to choose Lavender. I was keen to do whatever would make you happy and I’d even considered moving back to Australia so that I could be truly out of your life for good. But then I realised that I’ve never actually fought for you. I was awful to you when you first dated Lavender in school, I ignored you for months. When you were finally mine, I just took you for granted. You were steady and consistent and willing to do whatever it took to keep me happy. You were what I needed to keep me grounded but I just upped and left you alone. I broke up with you because I thought I was doing you a favour, but I was just being selfish – putting my own interests before you…

“I should have been honest with you from the start. When I came home, I had all intentions of persuading you to finish with her and take me back but I didn’t even put in any of the work to show you how I felt.” Hermione lifted her head to make eye contact with him. “The truth is I want you to pick me, even if it’s just to be friends with me because I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I would never be truly happy. Our friendship makes me happy and I know it makes you happy too. I don’t believe this is truly the end for us…”

Hermione held his gaze even after she finished speaking. To break it now would show she didn’t believe in what she was saying and she really needed him to believe that she meant it.

Ron watched her for a moment before speaking again. “When I got home from the Burrow after that disastrous lunch, I invited Lavender over and I broke things off with her. We’ve been split up for two weeks now…”

Hermione frowned slightly. She hadn’t expected to hear that. “I don’t understand. You said you were happy with her and you stopped talking to me…”

“I was happy with her until you came home and it made me realise that something wasn’t quite right. After seven months, I couldn’t tell her I loved her. I tried, every time she said it to me I tried to say it back but it felt forced and I guess I never truly meant it. I like her enough, don’t get me wrong.” He sighed slightly. “Or maybe it was the fact that I allowed her to spend almost every night at the flat but I couldn’t ask her to move in with me. The third strike was when I couldn’t speak to her about the dreams, what kind of relationship is that?” Ron sat down in the grass, all of a sudden feeling tired. “You don’t give someone you love an ultimatum. You want them to be happy and you work hard with them to make it work and when it doesn’t work, you let them go so that they can go and be happy somewhere else…”

Hermione carefully sat down next to him, folding the dress around her legs. “That’s what I thought I was doing when I broke up with you. I really wanted to make it work but I just felt like I was holding you back, that you couldn’t be happy while you were waiting for me…”

“I understand that now. It was still a shit move because you didn’t talk to me about it, but I get it…”

“You do know I regret leaving the UK and that I regret breaking up with you?”

“Yes I know…” Ron tentatively picked up her hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Hermione, I didn’t follow you out here to dig up all our old shit. We’d be here all night! Lavender was a rebound that turned into something that felt comfortable and I mistook that for happiness. I was fine with the way my life was, but that’s because it was easy. I never loved her, but it was easier to have someone there for me and to ignore the fact that I was probably stringing her on for longer than I should have.”

He ran his spare hand through his hair. “Don’t get me wrong, I really liked her but I never saw a future for us. The ultimatum just forced my hand a lot sooner than I had planned. I don’t like being alone…”

Hermione watched Ron’s thumb as it rubbed a small pattern against the back of her hand. “So what does that mean for us? I still have feelings for you and I don’t want to ignore them anymore, but if you tell me you’re not interested then I guess I can try...”

Ron shrugged, but Hermione felt him tighten his grip on her hand. “I’m not sure yet. The reason I’ve been avoiding you the last two weeks was because I wanted time to get my head straight. I haven’t even told Harry that I broke up with Lavender, although I wish I had because it would have meant that she wouldn’t be here shooting me daggers every five minutes! I’m surprised nothing slipped out last weekend, I like to talk when I’m drunk…”

“You were pretty drunk; I may not have believed you anyway…” Hermione laughed slightly.

“Probably for the best then, huh?” Ron gave her a small smile. “I still have feelings for you too. When I saw you earlier you took my breath away and that scared me. Luckily, Ginny out shone you the second time you walked down the aisle or I don’t think either of us would have seen the full ceremony…” He shifted closer to her and nudged her shoulder softly. “But yeah. That first time… I had to leave because I was worried I would just grab you and snog you silly. I don’t think Harry would have appreciated me stealing his and Ginny’s thunder…”

Hermione smiled, her mind working in overdrive as she tried to digest everything he had just told her.

“You okay?” Ron looked concerned. “You’ve gone quiet. The thought of snogging me that horrific, huh?”

Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head then moved to close the gap between them so their shoulders pressed together. “I’ve been trying so hard for so many weeks to supress my feelings for you so it’s taking a while to sink in that you might feel the same way too.” She turned her body more towards him. “Will you give me another chance?”

Ron turned towards her too, contemplating her question for a moment before breaking out in a warm smile. “It’s not a flat-out no. I just don’t think we should just jump straight back into a relationship with each other. I don’t think that would be good for either of us. So I guess it’s a yes but why don’t we take things slowly, yeah?”

Hermione nodded; she was crying freely now, but she was sure they were happy tears. She used her spare hand to wipe them away, not caring anymore about preserving her makeup. “That seems fair. Why don’t we just see how things go then; try and start afresh? We’ve both grown up so much over the past year and we’re still not even 21. I think we forget that sometimes. The war made us feel like we had to jump straight into a serious relationship and I think we both forgot that we’re allowed to have fun.”

Ron nodded and used the hand he was holding to pull her into a hug, wrapping both arms around her and pressing her into his side. “I think that’s a really good plan…”

Hermione felt relief flood her body. Being back in his arms felt right. She never thought when she invited him outside that she’d be offered another chance to make things right with him. She slid her hands up his back, clutching hold of his waistcoat in an attempt to pull him closer to her. She hugged him tightly for a little bit longer before seeking out his lips, pressing a soft kiss against them.

“I have something to promise you then…” She smiled softly as Ron lifted a hand to wipe the mascara stains from under her eyes.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Ron gave her a gentle smile.

“I promise you this time, I’ll stay. I don’t want to leave this country again unless it’s with you…”

Ron’s smile grew wider and he dropped his head down, hovering his lips over hers. “That’s all you had to do…”


End file.
